Bajo las cámaras
by greenmedusa
Summary: UA. Kagome se convierte en una celebridad rápidamente en Japón. Su representante decide contratar a uno de los hombres más reconocidos del país, Sesshomaru Taisho. ¿Qué pasará entre una diva y un asistente fanático del orden y las bromas pesadas?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

-¡Señorita Higurashi! ¡Señorita Higurashi!- se escuchaban varias voces acercarse desde lo lejos. Kagome corría sobre la banqueta perseguida por flashes y reporteros con libretas tratando de sacar la mejor entrevista.

Meses antes seguía siendo una joven normal hasta que un amigo de su madre le consiguió trabajo en una compañía de televisión como miembro del equipo de limpieza. Limpiaba retretes, botes de basura, barría y trapeaba, lloraba lágrimas de sangre y sudaba lágrimas hasta que, el mismo día que entró a trabajar, un agente de la compañía la descubrió y decidió darle la oportunidad de hacer una audición que consistía en "darle hijos" pero después de varias cachetadas y sermones de ética, la joven consiguió el trabajo y se convirtió en el personaje principal de una mini-novela. Después de la filmación el personaje que Kagome obtuvo se convirtió en uno de los más aclamados por las jóvenes de Japón quienes ansiaban con fervor convertirse en la próxima Kagome Higurashi, la cenicienta de las estrellas y obtener un papel tan influyente y poderoso como el que representó en la novela "Flores de una pasión apasionante de los años dorados de pasión".

-No más entrevistas- exclamó mientras atravesaba las puertas corredizas del enorme edificio_ TvNipón_.

Los guardias de seguridad cerraron rápidamente las puertas mientras la joven se hiperventilaba de haber corrido tantas cuadras y con tacones. Los reporteros seguían afuera tocando con desesperación mientras los guardias hacían una pequeña valla humana. Los empleados comenzaron a aglomerarse alrededor del lobby sorprendidos por la cantidad de personas que se agrupaban para sacarle una fotografía o una palabra comprometedora a la joven quien se había refugiado en una _cuba libre_. Miroku, el agente que contrató a Kagome, ahora su representante fue atraído por el bullicio de la gente.

-Vamos, vamos, despejen el área- decía agitando los brazos mientras intentaba aferrarse a los encantos femeninos de alguna de las empleadas.

Al llegar hacia la puerta bajó la cortina de metal impidiéndoles visibilidad a los reporteros y finalmente se marcharon sin haber podido obtener algo de valor para sus revistas de espectáculos. Todos volvieron a su trabajo y el lugar quedó nuevamente vacío, excepto por la protagonista de todo quien ya tenía cuatro vasos vacíos a su lado.

-¡Otro!-


	2. Independencia forzada

-Kagome, querida, ¿no crees que debes regresar a tu casa?- preguntó Miroku consternado mientras su estrella se tambaleaba en su silla estirando su dedo índice y riendo de cosas sin sentido –Oye, reacciona- dijo moviéndola ligeramente del hombro pero gracias a eso la joven perdió el equilibrio y tomó la manga de la camisa de su representante de tal manera que quedó prácticamente colgando sólo de la tela hasta que Miroku la tomó del brazo y volvió a sentarla sobre el banquillo.

-Casi me caigo-dijo seseando fuertemente entre pequeños ataques de hipo.

Miroku se levantó y tomó de la cintura a la joven para sacarla por la entrada trasera y conducirla a su casa. Kagome reía de todo mientras señalaba a los empleados y se carcajeaba al verlos encendiendo sus mejillas y elevando su calor corporal. El joven agente sonreía y se disculpaba con cada una de las personas que se desconcertaban al ver pasar a la joven quien aún llevaba un vaso en la mano y arrojaba pequeñas gotas con la mano. Salieron al estacionamiento y Miroku sacaba las llaves con dificultad ya que si soltaba a Kagome se caería inevitablemente.

-Ven, ven, recárgate aquí- le dijo a su cliente recargándola sobre el lujoso coche rojo para poder sacar las llaves.

Kagome se acercó a los espejos retrovisores y comenzó a llorar al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Perdió el equilibrio y se sostuvo de uno de ellos falseando la bisagra que lo sostenía. Miroku la sostuvo antes de que cayera de rodillas y su estómago se hizo una bola de alfileres al ver que su coche nuevo había sido dañado en menos de tres días. Abrió la puerta y sentó a Kagome quien estiraba sus brazos hacia Miroku sonriendo pero éste la ignoró y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad antes de cerrar la puerta. Una vez arriba y con la joven ebria bajo control encendió el automóvil y aceleró a toda velocidad para salir del estacionamiento y esquivar a los paparazis que seguramente esperaban en cada una de las salidas del edificio. Una vez en el tráfico y lejos de los fotógrafos bajó la velocidad y se relajó.

-Miroku, eres guapo- dijo la joven pestañeando lentamente y con torpeza.

El joven levantó las cejas al verla y volvió a concentrarse en la calle y comenzó a reír.

-Si hubieras dicho eso en tu audición no habrías tenido que esperar tanto por tu papel-

Kagome comenzó a reír sin control.

"No sé si me agrada más así" pensaba totalmente desconcertado por su nuevo juicio ya que usualmente prefería a las jóvenes en un estado estimulado ya que así recibía menos golpes. Después de manejar por varias calles por fin llegó hasta la casa de Kagome y estacionó el coche al pie de las escaleras. Al ver el número de peldaños Miroku se sintió cansado y se arrepentía de haberla llevado hasta ahí pero como ya no podía echarse para atrás cargó a Kagome sobre su espalda y se malpasó para tocar su trasero pero la joven lo mordió fuertemente en el hombro haciendo que Miroku desistiera y sufriera sin tener aunque fuese un poquito de motivación.

Después de muchos escalones y de escuchar los profundos ronquidos de Kagome llegó y se dejó caer de rodillas como si acabara de pisar tierra firme. La joven se encontraba plácidamente dormida sin darse cuenta de ni cómo había llegado hasta su casa. El abuelo de Kagome se encontraba ahí cerca y al verlos llamó al joven quien no tuvo más opción que ponerse de pie. Saludó al anciano y le conto lo sucedido. Lo condujo hasta la casa donde se encontraba la madre de su cliente en la cocina preparando algo de comer. Miroku entró a la sala y prácticamente arrojó el cuerpo de la joven sobre el sofá y acudió a donde su madre para informarle lo sucedido.

-Señora Higurashi- se introdujo Miroku con el usual encanto masculino que lo definía como un don Juan.

-¡Ah! Señor Takeda, por favor siéntese, ¿cómo está?-Miroku se sentó ya que necesitaba descansar.

-Bien señora Higurashi. Verá, su hija sufrió una pequeña crisis hoy- dijo al mismo tiempo que la madre de Kagome colocaba una taza de té frente a él.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntaba la señora preocupada entrelazando las manos y sentándose frente a Miroku.

-Últimamente los paparazis la acechan y Kagome se siente acorralada-

-¿Pero no es su trabajo protegerla, señor Takeda?- cuestionó la señora Higurashi consternada.

Miroku le dio un sorbo al té de hierbas antes de responder –No, yo soy su representante, yo hablo por ella y controlo su imagen, hablo con gente importante y le consigo audiciones pero su seguridad no está en mis manos, tampoco la organización de su agenda-

La señora Higurashi se llevó el pulgar al mentón pensando en la mejor solución, Miroku se puso de pie y le agradeció por el té y se marchó. La señora fue a la sala donde se encontraba su hija y la ayudó a caminar hasta su recamara. Después de haberla acostado le llevó una taza de café y un poco de sopa; Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos y se quejaba de que la luz le molestaba por lo que su madre cerró las cortinas y le ofreció el café.

-Mamá, estoy ebria- dijo mientras tragaba el café. –Mamá, está caliente- dijo llorando un poco.

Su madre le sonreía sin decirle nada y acariciaba su cabello. Kagome poco a poco recuperaba su semblante sobrio hasta que dejó de decir "Salud" después de darle un trago a la bebida caliente. Por fin comenzó a comer de la sopa mientras que su madre se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Hija, tal vez debas conseguir un guardaespaldas-sugirió la señora mientras la joven chupaba uno de los fideos que se había pegado en su cachete –y una asistente- completó mientras limpiaba un poco de comida que se había embarrado en su sonrosado rostro.

-Un guardaespaldas sí- respondió colocando el plato sobre su mesa de noche al lado del pequeño reloj en forma de pato –pero un asistente, ¿para qué? ¡Si aquí estás tú!- exclamó abrazando a su madre como si fuera una niña pequeña. La señora Higurashi sonrió mientras respondía al abrazo con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Por eso hija- dijo separándose del abrazo de su hija suavemente –Yo no voy a estar aquí siempre, además, estaba pensando en que ya estás en condiciones de tener tu propia casa y para eso necesitarás un asistente-

-Pero mamá…-

-No te preocupes, tu abuelo, Sota y yo estaremos bien- respondió su madre con entusiasmo sin borrar su serena sonrisa.

"¡Pero si no me preocupan ustedes, me preocupo por mí!"


	3. Entrevistas y caos

Kagome movía cajas por todos lados sin saber en dónde acomodarlas. El amplio departamento se encontraba sin usar ya que ninguna cosa se encontraba en su lugar. Tenía una hermosa vista que por las noches dejaba entrar las luces artificiales y mostraba la torre de Tokyo iluminarse en el cielo pero la joven no tenía tiempo de apreciar ese toque especial ya que aún era de día y las cajas no le permitían caminar con libertad en su propio hogar. Su teléfono celular sonaba y vibraba desde los bolsillos del pantalón y lo sacó mientras se sentaba entre la pila de cajas que se encontraba sobre el sofá y contestó.

-Diga-

-Kagome, debes conseguirte un guardaespaldas y un asistente- respondió Miroku con un tono de voz autoritario.

-No necesito eso- contestó orgullosa.

-Puedo asegurarte que tu departamento sigue siendo un desastre desde la semana pasada que te mudaste-

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó la joven fingiendo estar ofendida cuando en realidad luchaba contra el cartón que amenazaba con caer sobre ella.

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta y Kagome tomó el teléfono para pedirle a su representante que esperara mientras caminaba con dificultad entre las cajas de cartón y de plástico que invadían en el suelo. Después de haber cruzado un campo minado de mudanzas tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Miroku sosteniendo el teléfono con una mueca triunfal. Colgó el celular y entró a la casa observando el caos. Llevándose las manos a los bolsillos inspeccionaba los rincones del departamento hasta ver a su clienta llena de polvo y sudor.

-Bueno, el departamento es bastante acogedor… Kagome, necesitas limpiar esto cuanto antes; ¿sabes cuántas fiestas puedes hacer aquí y cuántas chicas…?- de pronto Miroku se encontraba bailando de manera extraña con una amplia sonrisa y cantando con palabras incomprensibles. Kagome azotó su espalda y el joven salió de su trance. –Ah sí, Kagome, necesitas limpiar esto…-

-Sí, eso ya lo dijiste- intervino con hastío mientras se sentaba en el suelo en medio de todo su equipaje.

-Esto necesita estar decente para hoy en la tarde; concerté varias entrevistas con algunas personas que se pueden ocupar-

Kagome suspiró al darse cuenta de que en menos de dos horas sería una tarea muy difícil guardar todo en su lugar así que comenzó a llevar todas sus cajas de ropa a su cuarto mientras que Miroku comenzó a desempacar las cosas de la cocina. Por dos horas barrieron, trapearon, aspiraron, comieron pastel, guardaron y colgaron ropa hasta que el departamento quedó como si fuera de revista. Cansados se tiraron al sofá echándose aire con una de la tapa de las cajas. Comenzaron a quedarse dormidos hasta que escucharon el timbre de la puerta y Miroku se levantó para abrir.

-Buenas tardes, ¿la entrevista de la señorita Higurashi, es aquí?- preguntó una joven con timidez mientras sostenía un pequeño portafolio al frente de sus delgadas y largas piernas.

Miroku observó a la joven y sonreía al ver su belleza, la tomó de la espalda y la pasó para que hablara con Kagome que se encontraba desparramada sobre el sofá lamentándose de lo mucho que le dolían los brazos y las piernas. La joven tratando de no reír se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al centro de la habitación y puso el portafolio sobre sus muslos y sacó una carpeta que le extendió a Kagome quien parecía no haberse percatado de que había entrado alguien a la casa. Miroku caminó a su lado, la tomó y se sentó al lado de Kagome mientras le daba una hojeada al currículo.

-Sango Tajiri; aquí dice que fue usted asistente del primer ministro, del subdelegado del primer distrito de Osaka, la juez Kaori Mori. Señorita, ¿se da usted cuenta de que está aplicando para asistir a este persona?- preguntó señalando a su clienta quien ya se encontraba enroscada en el sofá con el dedo pulgar en la boca roncando por lo que Miroku se vio en la necesidad de darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza y la joven despertó desubicada. –Usted es demasiado para este trabajo; el caos es inevitable- respondió mientras le entregaba la carpeta a Sango quien frunció el ceño mostrando disgusto.

-O sea que, ¿no me va a dar este trabajo por estar muy bien capacitada?- preguntó elevando la voz. Kagome sin saber lo que estaba pasando trató de tranquilizar a la joven.

-No, no, no, mi representante es un poco precipitado; me agradas- decía con amabilidad mientras movía las manos para tratar de calmarla –te prometo que discutiremos esto con más detenimiento después de ver a los otros entrevistados y te llamaremos- Sango se puso de pie y salió por la puerta enfurecida.

-¿Quién diría que debajo de ese pequeño traje sastre habría una bestia sensual tratando de quedarse con el empleo?- decía Miroku en voz alta como si estuviera agradeciéndole a los dioses.

La tarde pasó entre entrevistas un tanto extrañas y otras más formales. Tuvieron que sacar a varias personas con dificultad del departamento ya que muchas iban solamente para poder ver a su ídolo y sacar algo de provecho. Muchos de los que aplicaban eran excelentes para el empleo pero a pesar de que quería irse a dormir lo antes posible, Kagome no podía cancelarle a todas las personas con quienes habían concertado las entrevistas, simplemente se le hacía de mal gusto.

La última entrevista estaba por comenzar y al sonar la puerta Miroku abrió. Un imponente inu-youkai se encontraba frente a la puerta con un traje informal y sin portafolio en sus manos pero al sentirse ligeramente intimidado por él, Miroku lo dejó entrar pidiéndole que se sentara para comenzar la entrevista. Kagome al instante se sentó erguida como si de pronto hubiera entrado su padre o cualquier otra figura autoritaria al lugar.

-Señor…-

-Taisho- contestó el youkai con seriedad.

-Señor Taisho- prosiguió Miroku relajado. –Veo que no trae su currículo; ¿es novato?- pregunto condescendiente pero al escuchar el ligero gruñido del youkai comenzó a reír tratando de hacer ver su comentario como una broma.

-No necesito uno, tengo todo aquí- contestó colocando su índice sobre la cien con cierta arrogancia –Fui el asistente personal del artista conceptual InuYasha, asistí en los cuerpos de seguridad de la cantante pop Rin Akeda, me contratan para proteger a figuras políticas que visitan el país y por un tiempo trabajé en el Instituto Militar de Kyoto-

-Entonces, ¿es usted "El látigo plateado"?-

-Hnn-

Kagome observaba nerviosa al rígido youkai. Sus facciones eran fuertes y masculinas, sus ojos color ámbar se concentraban tajantemente sobre su objetivo y su aspecto casual pero lleno de pulcritud le hacía sentir algo incómoda. Nerviosa, comenzó a morderse las uñas y a efectuar ritmos con las palmas de sus manos sobre sus piernas descubiertas. Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada severa y la joven desistió lentamente asustada.

-Bueno señor Taisho, en estos días me pondré en contacto con usted- dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano hacia el youkai quien respondió al gesto cordial mientras se levantaba de la silla. Lo mismo hizo con la joven quien se encontraba tan distraída viendo lo tentadora que se veía su cama desde ahí que al último momento agitó rápidamente su mano cuando la estrechó por fin con el youkai.

Al cerrar la puerta Kagome caminó con pesadez hacia su habitación y se tiró en su cama bocabajo, Miroku la siguió y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta recargando la espalda contra éste. La joven dejaba escapar gritos ahogados en el colchón mientras agitaba los pies con desesperación.

-¿Qué te pareció el día de hoy?- preguntó Miroku joven levantó la cabeza y se acostó bocarriba, el joven corrió hacia la cama y se lanzó haciendo que Kagome rebotará varias veces mientras gritaba y reía.

-Bueno, me agradó mucho Sango…-

-No, no, no, no, es demasiado dócil para ti Kagome, tú necesitas fuerza, disciplina, alguien que te diga que debes hacer las cosas, no cómo las hagas. Creo que Sesshomaru es la mejor opción para ti- dijo Miroku observando a su clienta quien miraba hacia el techo haciendo un puchero.

-Pero me da miedo-

-Lo siento, es necesario, además, por ahora, yo voy a pagarle. Tú no puedes administrar tu dinero todavía, hasta entonces yo escogeré-

-Está bien, está bien- contestó Kagome sentándose en la cama –pero aún falta escoger a mi asistente, ¿esa la puedo elegir yo, verdad?- preguntó sonriendo y rebotando suavemente sobre el colchón con emoción.

-Ya está escogido. Ese youkai puede tener ambos roles, es muy capaz y bueno en lo que hace-

Kagome volvió a tirarse a la cama, cogió un cojín y dio un largo y fuerte chillido agudo.


	4. Agenda youkai

Unos ruidos en la cocina hicieron que Kagome despertara agitada. Removió el antifaz de sus ojos y ansiosa buscó algo con qué protegerse ya que estaba segura que se trataba de un ladrón, no podía ser otra cosa. "Nadie tiene la llave del departamento" pensaba ansiosa mientras se mordía las uñas. Imaginaba a un hombre corpulento y desagradable indagando entre sus cosas y robando toda su colección de mangas y revistas. "¡No!" decía en su mente al borde del llanto "Me costaron años coleccionarlos todos". Recargado sobre la pared del cuarto se encontraba su paraguas, lo tomó y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido comenzó a abrir la puerta de la recamara. Como aún era de madrugada caminaba lentamente para no tropezarse con los muebles de los que aún no se acostumbraba y vio una silueta en los gabinetes de la cocina. Con sigilo siguió andando hasta estar detrás de la sombra y levantó la sombrilla para golpear al intruso en la cabeza. Con fuerza dejó caer el objeto sobre el cráneo del ladrón y sin esperárselo, salió disparada por la fuerza que fue devuelta después de efectuar el garrotazo. "No creo haberlo noqueado" pensó mientras sobaba su parte trasera y se ponía de pie. La luz se encendió y frente al interruptor se encontraba aquel inu-youkai que ella y Miroku habían entrevistado de último. Rápidamente la joven se puso de pie y sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra él golpeándolo en el pecho con su dedo índice.

-¡¿Quién te dijo que podías meterte en mi departamento?- exclamaba furiosa.

Después de golpearlo varias veces desistió ya que su dedo se encontraba bastante adolorido y comenzó a lloriquear sentada en el suelo. El youkai caminó de nuevo hacia la cocina, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y comenzó a lavar los platos sucios del fregadero.- ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!-

-Tu representante llamó por la noche; el trabajo es mío- respondió mezclando el modulado sonido de voz con el ruido del agua y los platos chocar unos con otros.

Kagome estaba furiosa, claramente le había dicho a Miroku que no quería que Sesshomaru fuera su asistente y su guardaespaldas. "Seguramente él es el culpable de esto, él le dio mis llaves" pensaba llena de ira con la idea y se dejó caer sobre el sofá cruzándose de piernas y frunciendo el ceño. El youkai no se molestaba en averiguar sobre la joven, estaba bastante concentrado secando los platos y guardándolos en su lugar. "Es irritante, lo odio" pensaba Kagome sintiéndose molesta al menor movimiento de Sesshomaru quien sacaba varias cosas del refrigerador y las colocó sobre la barra.

-¡Hey, hey, hey!- gritó Kagome levantándose y acercándose a la cocina imponiéndose con las manos en la cintura -¿Quién te crees? Es _mi_ comida, _mi _cocina, _mis _cosas- intervino posesivamente arrebatándole el cuchillo que Sesshomaru había tomado para cortar unas fresas. –Yo puedo hacerme mi propio desayuno; no te contrataron para que fueras mi madre-

Sesshomaru se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra y observó a la joven quien partía los frutos con dificultad cortándose frecuentemente y ahogando su llanto para no quedar en ridículo en frente del youkai pero su fino olfato la delataba frente a él ya que podía percibir el olor de la sangre. Después de cinco minutos, bastante tiempo para partir sólo tres fresas, Kagome dejó el cuchillo al lado de la tabla para cortar y extendió sus brazos como si estuviera mostrando una obra maestra.

-¿Ves?, yo puedo sola-

-Claro- contestó el youkai levantándose para inspeccionar los trozos mal cortados de fresa –de eso no hay duda pero yo lo puedo hacer mejor- respondió moviendo los pedazos del fruto con el filo del cuchillo. – ¿Me permites terminar?-

Sonrojada por haber sido puesta en su lugar Kagome sólo asintió y se sentó en la barra a esperar a que el youkai terminara de hacer, lo que parecía ser, su desayuno. Sus brazos se movían rápidamente mientras cortaba los trozos en pedazos más pequeños, sacó huevos, leche, mantequilla y harina y comenzó a hacer una mezcla para hot-cakes que rápidamente batió a mano y en menos de diez minutos, Kagome tenía frente a ella una pila enorme y un pequeño plato con moras, fresas y crema batida para acompañarlos. Hambrienta tomó varios y los sirvió en su plato, Sesshomaru tomó las frutas y la crema colocándolos sobre la pequeña montaña que la joven se había servido.

-Son… muy… buenos- decía Kagome con la boca llena mientras se echaba otro bocado a pesar de no haberse terminado de comer el anterior.

-Es mi trabajo ser bueno- respondió Sesshomaru sacando una agenda del bolsillo de su camiseta. –El día de hoy tienes una entrevista a las cuatro de la tarde para el programa "Espejo de las estrellas" pero saldremos de aquí a las dos para que entres a maquillaje y te prepares- finalizó cerrando la pequeña libreta y guardándola de nuevo.

-¿No puedo cancelar y quedarme en casa?- repeló la joven recargando su frente sobre la mesa. Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza de la joven quitándole pedazos de crema que se habían quedado en su fleco y volvió a sacar la libreta para revisar el horario de actividades de la joven.

-No, no tienes fecha libre hasta dentro de tres semanas y cancelar no es una opción-

-Pero, pero…-

-Lo siento, estas cosas tendrás que discutirlas con tu representante-

-Miroku…- dijo Kagome con un aire de esperanza –él entiende, él sabe-

Sesshomaru negó lentamente con la cabeza retirando el plato de la joven y llevándolo al lavabo. –Dejó muy en claro que de ahora en adelante deberás asistir a tus compromisos-

La joven suspiró mientras soplaba su fleco fuera de su cara. Pensar en salir a dar entrevistas, tomarse fotos y esquivar paparazis no era lo que ella pensaba que era y sentía flojera. Se levantó con pereza de la mesa mientras Sesshomaru guardaba lo que había usado para cocinar dentro del desordenado refrigerador. Para cuando volteó para ver dónde se encontraba Kagome, ella ya estaba jugando un videojuego y maldiciendo hacia el televisor. Con autoridad caminó y apagó la pantalla para después arrebatarle el control de las manos.

-¡Oye!-

-No es momento de jugar; tienes que prepararte para la entrevista-Cruzándose de brazos se volteó hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar al youkai quien la tomó del mentó con firmeza. –Que mires hacia otro lado no hace que desaparezca de esta habitación-

-Eso quisiera- respondió empujando la mano del youkai de su rostro caminando hacia su cuarto donde se encerró con candado.

Sesshomaru se sentó en el sofá, bajó el volumen de la televisión y comenzó a jugar el videojuego que Kagome había dejado en pausa.


	5. Control

"¿Quién se cree Miroku para dejar entrar a un desconocido a mi departamento?" pensaba la joven mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies. "Además, le dije que ni siquiera me había agradado su actitud". Desde que se había convertido fugazmente en una estrella no había necesitado de la ayuda de nadie y ahora que todos a su alrededor opinaban que debía cuidarse sola de todas maneras le mandaban a una persona para que controlara cada movimiento y cada cosa relacionada con su vida.

Sus uñas brillaban con un color rosado intenso que después adornó con pequeños puntitos blancos. Sonriente al ver su trabajo terminado esperó a que se secaran. Su celular sonó y al ver el nombre de su representante contestó decidida a mandarlo a cuidar los hijos de otra mujer porque definitivamente ya estaba harta de su abuso de confianza y más porque no había tomado en cuenta su decisión.

-Miroku- dijo en un tono siniestro mientras movía sus pies para que la pintura de uñas se secara más rápido.

-Veo que te gustó mi sorpresa; Kagome, ¿Ya estás preparándote para la entrevista?-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en ridiculizarme?- se quejaba la joven tirándose a la cama. -¿Por qué le diste las llaves de mi departamento a ese tipo tan estirado? Miroku, sabes que detesto a los tipos estirados-

-Es lo que necesitas- dijo tratando de motivarla a aceptar la idea –además, ¿yo, ridiculizarte?, sólo trato de ayudarte a que tomes cierto control de tu vida pero nunca vas a aprender si esperas a que todos hagan todo por ti-

-¡Yo no espero a que todos hagan todo por mí!- exclamó ofendida alzando el brazo desocupado.

-Claro que no, seguramente guardaste las cajas de la mudanza y al día siguiente aparecieron de nuevo en tu sala; Kagome, tienes que enfrentar la realidad, no-tienes-control-de-tu-vida-

La joven se mantuvo callada por unos segundos mientras observaba las uñas de su mano.

-Ya sé lo que tengo qué hacer- y después de decir eso, colgó.

Se volvió a sentar sobre el colchón pensando, tomó el esmalte y comenzó a pintarse las uñas de la mano.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la sala jugando aquel videojuego; ya había pasado más de diez niveles y comenzó a sentirse algo aburrido. Apagó la consola y lavó los trastes que había usado para el desayuno de la joven. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Kagome salió soplándose las uñas sin mirarlo todavía con piyama a pesar de ser después de mediodía. Se sentó enfrente de la barra mientras el youkai cerraba la llave del agua y se secaba las manos, observando a la joven con el cabello en una desordenada cebolla, una blusa con el cuello estirado y arrugado y unos shorts deportivos deslavados y pensó que algo tan desaliñado requeriría de horas para arreglar.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí en hora y media- dijo Sesshomaru colocando el secador en su lugar.

-Bueno, ¿qué tú no tienes nada qué hacer o qué?- preguntó Kagome despegando la vista de sus rosadas uñas con una mueca despectiva.

-Mi trabajo- contestó el youkai con una mirada neutral recargándose sobre el desayunador –tú también deberías de estar haciendo tu trabajo. Vete a bañar- dijo aplaudiendo dos veces, tomándola del hombro y conduciéndola rápidamente hacia el baño en contra de la voluntad de la joven quien trataba de resistirse plantando sus pies sobre el suelo pero era inútil.

Al llegar al baño el youkai cerró la puerta con llave, corrió la cortina para abrir el grifo de la bañera y empujó a la joven hacia la tina. La joven gritó frustrada mientras las gotas de agua fría caían sobre su cabello y cuerpo mojando las prendas que llevaba puestas. Se llevó las manos al pecho y junto las piernas ya que comenzaba a sentir frío. Sesshomaru cerró la cortina y comenzó a sacar de los cajones del tocador el maquillaje y productos para el cabello de la joven, salió al cuarto y del clóset escogió un atuendo para ella y ropa interior que dejó sobre el tocador junto a las demás cosas.

-Si tú no vas a hacer las cosas por tu cuenta yo me encargaré de que las hagas de la forma que sea- y diciendo esto cerró la puerta.

-Lo odio- repetía temblando mientras se quitaba la piyama y la colgaba sobre el tubo de la cortina. Al terminar de bañarse y salir de la tina, vio que todas sus cosas se encontraban acomodadas para que las usara. Se sonrojó al ver su ropa interior sobre su ropa de vestir sintiéndose algo ultrajada pero ya se las haría pagar después.

Salió de su recámara vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, unas botas cafés de cuero, una blusa verde holgada y una pequeña bufanda amarilla. Sesshomaru se levantó del sofá y se acercó hacia la puerta del departamento que mantuvo abierta mientras la joven reaccionaba que ya era hora de partir. Caminó hacia él y se detuvo mirándolo con cierto desprecio. El youkai ignoró totalmente las malas intenciones en la mirada de la joven y le entregó unos lentes oscuros.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Kagome tajantemente.

-Al paso que vas te van a salir arrugas; por los flashes de las cámaras- respondió.

La joven estrella tomó los lentes con brusquedad y se los puso, saliendo con arrogancia del departamento seguida muy de cerca por el youkai. Llegaron a la salida del edificio y montones de paparazis se encontraban reunidos afuera, Kagome se detuvo en seco algo asustada. De pronto sintió cómo el firme tacto del demonio la tocaba por el codo al mismo tiempo que era rodeada por el hombro. Sintió el rostro del youkai acercarse a su oído.

-Esta es la otra parte de mi trabajo- le dijo en un tono suave y modulado.

Caminaron hacia las puertas que se abrieron cuando llegaron y salieron para meterse entre los fotógrafos que invadían el espacio personal de la joven como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. Los brazos protectores del youkai la rodeaban mientras varios de los paparazis eran empujados con fuerza por el imponente guardaespaldas quien gruñía cuando uno de ellos se acercaba más de lo que debía. Después de varios pasos llegaron hasta la calle donde estaba estacionada una lujosa limosina. La puerta se abrió y Miroku se encontraba dentro de ella haciéndole señas a la joven quien prácticamente saltó al interior de esta seguida de Sesshomaru quien volvió a lanzar un gruñido y por fin cerró la puerta. El coche avanzó dejando atrás montones de flashes que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Kagome suspiró aliviada y se relajó en el asiento dejándose a caer hacia adelante ligeramente. El youkai hacia anotaciones en la libreta mientras Miroku le daba unas palmaditas en las rodillas a la asustada joven.

-Te dije que lo necesitabas-

-No pensé que fueran tan invasivos- Volteó a ver al youkai quien se encontraba muy concentrado anotando y revisando algunos datos que llevaba en la libreta. –Tú también eres muy invasivo; gracias- dijo en tono serio. Miró hacia adelante y se cruzó de brazos. Sesshomaru sonrió ligeramente y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.


	6. Ídolo

-Llegamos- dijo Miroku abriendo la puerta de la limosina.

Sesshomaru abrió la otra puerta y extendió su mano para sacar a la joven quien sin dudarlo la tomó al ver la exagerada cantidad de fanáticos y paparazis que la esperaban al salir. El youkai la rodeó como lo había hecho al salir del edificio de departamentos y la condujo con sigilo hacia un pequeño grupo de fanáticos conformado de niñas pequeñas que extendían sus libretas. El youkai le ofreció una pluma a la joven que la tomó confundida y sonriendo puso su firma en varias de las libretas provocando que las niñas saltaran de alegría. Sesshomaru al instante la condujo hasta la entrada de la televisora donde Miroku esperaba observándolos mientras levantaba los lentes oscuros. Un equipo de maquillistas se acercó a la estrella tomándola de los hombros y llevándola al cuarto de maquillaje para comenzar a peinarla. El youkai y Miroku seguían con tranquilidad mientras la joven parecía estar muy asustada buscando la mirada de Sesshomaru quien se encontraba hablando por su celular mientras revisaba su libreta, Miroku miraba insistentemente su reloj y al ver a la joven asomarse entre todas las cabezas ocupadas de los empleados levantó la mano para saludarla sonriente. Entraron por fin al cuarto y la sentaron sobre una silla y comenzaron a maquillarla y a arreglarle el cabello con unas tenazas calientes.

Sesshomaru se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba pegada a la pared mientras Miroku permanecía de pie cerca de la entrada con los brazos cruzados sosteniendo una carpeta y varias hojas. Observaba su reloj insistentemente hasta que se acercó a decirle algo al oído al asistente de la joven quien asintió y en seguida Miroku salió sin decirle nada a Kagome quien al instante comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ya que nunca había estado sola sin él en ninguna entrevista o evento social.

-Querida, tienes un cabello hermoso- dijo un hombre melodiosamente mientras cepillaba el cabello de la joven. –Y tienes un guardaespaldas muy guapo- esto diciéndoselo en voz baja al oído –si yo tuviera uno así de bueno nunca saldría de la casa- exclamó riendo dramáticamente.

-Gracias por lo del cabello- contestó Kagome sintiéndose algo incómoda ya que su asistente estaba ahí en esa misma habitación y de seguro había escuchado todo lo que el estilista le decía.

-Ay linda, yo no sé cómo le haces de veras. Tienes toda la fama que uno quisiera tener- decía mientras sostenía unos pasadores con su boca. –Yo… quisiera… ser… así… de famosa-

-No es tan divertido como parece- decía la joven cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando mientras hacía muecas ya que de repente le jalaban el cabello.

-Bueno, bueno, tal vez no; al menos yo tengo un poquito de fama- dijo guiñando el ojo y ejemplificando ese poquito de fama con su mano –soy el famoso Jakotsu- exclamó extendiendo sus brazos.

La joven levantó la ceja sonriéndole por compromiso ya que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. El joven hombre hundió sus delgadas cejas en señal de disgusto mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello de la joven y lo envolvía en las tenazas calientes.

-Soy miembro de los Shichinintai, los siete hombres de las celebridades. ¿De verdad no has escuchado nunca de nosotros?- Kagome negó ligeramente con la cabeza ya que se encontraba sometida por el fuerte pulso de Jakotsu y la tenaza –Yo soy Jakotsu, el famoso estilista, mi hermano Bankotsu es un acondicionador físico, Mukotsu es acondicionador nutrimental, ya sabes, él se encarga de hacer todos esos brebajes que a las celebridades les encanta, Suikotsu es terapista, guarda todos sus secretos, Renkotsu es analista financiero y finalmente Ginkotsu y Kyokotsu hacen prendas para las mascotas de las estrellas; ¿no somos eficientes?-

-¡Sí, sí!- exclamaba Kagome ya que Jakotsu entre tanta euforia le jalaba el cabello provocándole dolor.

Después de hora y media de una conversación entre Jakotsu y Jakotsu, Kagome se levantó de la silla algo adolorida para ver al espejo que su cabello terminó prácticamente igual que como ella se lo habría arreglado sólo que ligeramente más suave de lo normal. El maquillaje sí era algo especial; se vio al espejo y comenzó a pestañear con rapidez hasta que en el reflejo apareció la mano del youkai tomándola del hombro.

-En la casa podrás coquetear todo lo que quieras, ahora debes ir a que te coloquen los micrófonos-

Kagome volteó sonrojada y molesta caminando marcadamente hacia la salida. Se despidió de Jakotsu levantando la mano mientras caminaba y Sesshomaru caminó detrás de ella.

-¡Adiós, guapo!-

En la parte trasera del estudio un equipo de técnicos la esperaban con cables y micrófonos que colocaron en su espalda y oreja. La condujeron al frente de la escenografía siempre acompañada de Sesshomaru. Miroku se encontraba del lado de cámaras saludándola desde lejos, al lado de él se encontraba Sango, la joven que ella quería para que fuera su asistente quien también la saludó. El público que se encontraba en el estudio comenzó a gritar causando un gran tumulto.

-Es hora de que hagas tu trabajo- dijo Sesshomaru dándole una suave palmada en el brazo y caminó hacia donde estaban los demás entre las cámaras.

Las voces comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y después una joven de cabello rojo apareció entre la escenografía dándole instrucciones a las personas que caminaban a su lado. Cuando dejó de hablar todos se alejaron y ella quedó sola caminando hacia Kagome. La tomó de la mano y la estrechó con firmeza sonriendo mostrando sus rosados pómulos pecosos a la altura de sus lagrimales.

-Bienvenida- dijo con amabilidad –Siéntate por favor que en unos segundos más comenzará la entrevista, yo soy Ayame, la conductora por si no me conocías-Kagome miró en dirección a Miroku quien le hacia una seña cual madre motivando a su pequeño en el festival de primavera.

-Claro que te conozco Ayame- contestó la joven cambiando de actitud –nunca me pierdo tu programa- concluyó sonriendo tratando de ocultar su mentira. Se sentó en el sofá que le indicó la pelirroja. El floor-manager hizo la señal, la música sonó y las cámaras se acercaron.

-Buenas tardes queridos televidentes. Esta tarde tenemos una invitada muy especial. Se trata de una estrella brillante de la televisión, una mujer que yo sé, todos admiran. Su trabajo es nuevo, su trayectoria es corta pero sabemos que su camino va en ascenso; ¡por favor démosle un aplauso a Kagome Higurashi!- exclamó la conductora levantándose de su asiento y estrechando la mano de la joven quien sonreía con nerviosismo ante el bullicio de las personas que se encontraban en el público.

-Hola- fue lo único que torpemente pudo salir de su boca.

-Hola Kagome, dinos por favor, ¿qué se siente ser la nueva sensación en Japón?-

-Bueno pues, la verdad Ayame, es mejor de lo que esperaba- contestó sonriente y mirando hacia el público –tener a tantas personas pendientes de mi vida es algo que no tiene precio; todo se lo debo a ellos- contestó haciendo una seña hacia las personas que se encontraban sentadas en el público que comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar enloquecidos.

-Vaya, mira cómo te aclaman- exclamó Ayame sorprendida ante la reacción del público –Dinos Kagome, porque esto es algo que _todo_ el mundo quiere saber, ¿seguirás trabajando? ¿Qué proyectos tienes?-

La joven siguió respondiendo a las preguntas de la entrevistadora con fluidez y entusiasmo hasta que después de varias preguntas profesionales llegaron a las personales. La gente comenzó a alborotarse más y Ayame adoptó una actitud diferente.

-Kagome, cuéntanos, ¿cómo eres en el amor?-

La joven se quedó callada con la boca abierta por unos cuantos segundos, Miroku observaba ansioso el momento mientras que Sesshomaru se mantenía relajado con los brazos cruzados. -¿Nunca ha salido con alguien, verdad?- preguntó el youkai acercándose a Miroku para que nadie más escuchara.

-Nunca- contestó el joven agarrándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-Soy muy exigente- contestó por fin con un aire firme. Me gustan los regalos; los dulces, chocolates, las flores, bueno, las flores no tanto porque se marchitan, la ropa, los viajes, todo lo que sea lujoso y delicioso me gusta- dijo carcajeándose con nerviosismo. Todos rieron junto con ella.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- preguntó Miroku llevándose la mano a la frente negando con la cabeza.

-¿Alguien importante en estos momentos?- cuestionó la joven entrevistadora levantando las cejas con suspicacia.

-No por ahora- respondió Kagome sonrojada de pronto cambiando el tono en su voz –No tengo tiempo; sólo lo hay para mis hermosos fans- exclamó poniéndose de pie señalando al grupo de personas que comenzaron a saltar a gritar. Kagome comenzó a saltar junto con ellos riendo.

-Gracias Kagome por esta entrevista y ahora iremos a comerciales-

La gente comenzó a bajar por las escaleras y enseguida Sesshomaru corrió hacia la indefensa joven y la tomó del codo pero intentó zafarse dándole un codazo en el estómago pero fue inútil. A pesar de estar sostenida por el youkai, Kagome saltaba con entusiasmo al ver a la gente acercarse a ella con fotografías, libretas, camisetas e incluso unos cuántos traseros que Sesshomaru retiró gruñendo. Alegremente la joven celebridad firmaba con plumón permanente todas y cada una de las superficies posibles por rayar. Miroku le hizo una seña a Sesshomaru para que la sacara de ahí y el youkai obedeció, alejándola de unos inconformes fanáticos. Kagome se alejaba lanzando besos de cierta manera neutralizando el disgusto de todos y desaparecieron detrás de la puerta del estudio.


	7. Invasión del espacio personal

-Hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo Miroku caminando al lado de Kagome quien se zafó bruscamente de Sesshomaru.

-Gracias, sólo contesté con la verdad-

-Eso buscas en los hombres porque nunca has tenido una relación- intervino Sesshomaru intentando fastidiar a la joven quien al instante le dirigió una aterradora mirada a su representante quien sonrió nerviosamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hola Kagome, ya nos conocemos, Sango Tajiri, la nueva asistente del señor Takeda- dijo la joven mientras caminaban por el pasillo. La joven estrechó la mano de Sango atravesándosele a Miroku quien intentaba parecer distraído para evadir las preguntas de su clienta pero eso iba a ser totalmente innecesario.

-Ah, mira, qué conveniente situación- contestó Kagome viendo a Miroku quien apretó la boca y abrió los ojos; señas particularmente de un hombre cien por ciento asustado. -¿No me dejaste tenerla para mí pero sí para ti? ¡Te la robaste!- exclamó arrojándose hacia el cuello del nervioso joven cayendo al suelo. En seguida Sesshomaru y Sango intentaron calmar cada uno a quien le correspondía. Kagome era la más difícil de contener pero esa no fue tarea complicada para el youkai quien ya la tenía sometida envolviendo los brazos de la alterada estrella entre los suyos que eran fuertes y musculosos. -¡Ladrón!-

Miroku fingió llanto y se refugió en los suaves pechos de su nueva asistente. –Sango, protégeme de este monstruo- exclamaba con falsos sollozos. Se puso roja de la vergüenza y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su confianzudo cliente quien terminó en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

O

Una vez en el departamento Kagome dejó caer su cansado cuerpo sobre el sofá mientras Sesshomaru colocaba las llaves sobre el pequeño tazón de la mesa de la entrada y revisaba los recibos que habían sido echados por debajo de la puerta. Al darse cuenta de que el youkai seguía allí después de las nueve de la noche se levantó y se acercó a él quien abría algunos sobres sin siquiera consultárselo lo cual le provocó algo de disgusto.

-¿Acaso esos recibos dicen tu nombre?- preguntó apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Acaso puedes salir tranquilamente a la calle a pagarlos?-

Kagome comenzó a mover la cabeza desesperada mientras el youkai se sentaba en los bancos de la barra de la cocina a anotar algunas cifras sobre una hoja de papel. La joven se puso frente a él apoyando sus delgados brazos sobre el borde de la barra mirándolo con severidad pero él ni siquiera levantó el rostro para verla sino que continuó con lo que estaba haciendo como si no hubiera nadie más.

-Bueno, ¿qué no tienes casa? ¿Familia?- preguntó desesperada.

-Sí- respondió mientras subrayaba varios números.

-¿Y?- preguntó levantando las cejas y atravesando su mano entre la vista del youkai y los números.

-Y opino que me dejes trabajar- contestó tomando su mano y colocándola sobre la madera.

Desesperada la joven reanudó su videojuego y al ver que la pantalla decía "The End" gritó frustrada y estaba al punto del llanto. Sesshomaru volteó a ver a la joven quien se encontraba hincada frente al televisor y el youkai no pudo evitar reírse de la situación.

-¡Te atreviste a tocar mi juego! ¡Ni siquiera supe si la princesa y Link se besaron!- lloriqueaba mientras se tiraba al suelo de madera.

-¿Cómo piensas que algo así pase en un juego en el que la guerra es lo más importante?- preguntó el youkai mientras doblaba las hojas de apuntes y las guardaba en su bolsillo –Además, si tu propósito de jugarlo era para ver cómo se besaban los personajes principales, ¿por qué mejor no haces un dibujo?-

-¡¿Qué te importa?- exclamó frustrada –Me costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta ahí...-

-Hnn. Ya no tiene caso, nos vemos mañana- contestó tomando las llaves del tazón y agarrando la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Kagome de pronto sonriente.

-Sí y no te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado al cruzar la calle- y cerró la puerta.

-Eso me temo. Idiota- dijo una vez sola.

Se levantó y comenzó a sentir hambre. "Ah, tengo que hacerme de cenar" pensó nerviosa ya que lo único que sabía hacer era sopa instantánea y ya se había terminado su dotación. Se acercó al refrigerador a ver si no había algunas sobras que pudiera calentar y se llevó una sorpresa. Un plato envuelto de papel aluminio se encontraba ahí esperándola con una pequeña nota sobre él. Tomó el papel y lo abrió.

"_Supongo que sabes usar el microondas – Sesshomaru"_

-Hasta cuando no está me molesta- pensó fastidiada pero al ver el plato con comida sonrió y lo metió al microondas.


	8. Vacaciones privadas

El teléfono sonaba con insistencia pero Kagome parecía no escucharlo ya que se encontraba bien aferrada a los brazos de Morfeo. La puerta de la recámara se abrió y el youkai que trabajaba para ella como su asistente y guardaespaldas entró, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y contestó el teléfono.

- Residencia de Kagome Higurashi. Soy su asistente. Sí, sí, un hombre. Tiene la agenda llena. ¿Qué, su hermano? De acuerdo, yo le digo que te llame. Sí, Sota, no se me olvida-

Para ese entonces Kagome ya había despertado observándolo, ofendida por haberse metido a su habitación así tan tranquilamente y con las piernas trató de quitarse las sábanas de encima provocando que se enredaran en sus pies, el youkai jaló una de las orillas provocando que la joven cayera de sentón sobre el suelo. Quejándose se levantó sosteniéndose de la cama y lo sacó de su habitación a empujones. Afuera, el youkai reía ante su buena jugada y comenzó a preparar el desayuno de Kagome quien salió de su cuarto bostezando y arrastrando las pantuflas. Se sentó en el banquillo y recargó su frente sobre la barra.

-¿Te lavaste los dientes?- preguntó el youkai quien le daba la espalda mientras cocinaba unos huevos revueltos.

-Sí- contestó la joven sin levantar la cabeza.

-Kagome, no le puedes mentir a un youkai de mi altura; tengo buen olfato-

-¿Entonces para qué me preguntas?- exclamó molesta levantándose de la barra para ir al baño. Una vez frente al espejo discretamente puso su mano frente a su boca, sopló para oler su aliento y giró los ojos al ver que realmente no era para tanto pero ya estando ahí lavó sus dientes. Al volver a la cocina su desayuno estaba ya servido y rápidamente comenzó a comer.

-¿Qué hay hoy en mi agenda?- preguntó con la boca llena mientras devoraba un pedazo de tocino.

Sesshomaru algo asqueado por su forma de comer no contestaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kagome con los cachetes inflados.

-Nada, pensaba que esos pobres animales siguen sufriendo después de la muerte- Kagome giró los ojos y trató de comer con un poco más de calma –Tu agenda de hoy está vacía- dijo el youkai cerrando la libreta.

-¿Entonces por qué le dijiste a mi hermano lo contrario?- cuestionó con enfado.

-Porque no saldrás hoy; los compromisos vendrán a ti. Miroku tiene algunas cosas que discutir contigo- respondió tomando el plato medio lleno de la joven.

-Oye, todavía no termino- dijo aferrándose a él furiosa –pero yo quiero ver a mi hermano, ¿puede venir?- preguntó con un tono que Sesshomaru percibió como ruego.

"¿Cree que soy su mamá?" pensaba mientras veía a la joven quien de pronto se comportaba infantilmente.

-Has como quieras- contestó soltando el plato y sirviéndose una taza de café –Como comentario totalmente extra-laboral, creo que no tiene nada de malo que tu familia venga a visitarte-

-Gracias- respondió la joven mordiendo un pedazo de pan.

O

El timbre sonó y antes de que se pudiera poner de pie, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta. Su familia se encontraba confundida al ver a un youkai detrás de lo que pensaban, era el departamento de su hija, pero al escuchar la bienvenida del demonio pasaron despreocupados, todos, excepto el abuelo de Kagome quien sostenía un pedazo de pergamino para purificarlo. Lo pegó en su frente recitando una oración y antes de que pudiera terminar Sesshomaru ya lo estaba quitando de su rostro y pegándoselo al anciano en la nariz. Frustrado, el hombre lloriqueaba y se quejaba con Kagome.

"Seguramente el carácter es de familia" pensaba Sesshomaru mientras llevaba una charola con té para la familia Higurashi.

-Eh, mamá, Sota, abuelo, el es Sesshomaru Taisho, mi asistente y guardaespaldas-

Sesshomaru hizo una cordial reverencia a la familia.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Taisho- respondió la madre de Kagome en un tono amable mientras que Sota abría la boca asombrado por la presencia del youkai. El abuelo por su parte seguía rezando en voz baja aterrorizado.

-El gusto es mío, Sra. Higurashi. Prometo cuidar bien de su hija-

-Es usted un caballero- respondió tomando una taza de té –Mi hija necesita mucha ayuda, es una bendición que usted esté aquí para hacerlo-

Sesshomaru le sonrió a la madre de su clienta y después miró a Kagome quien disgustada hizo un gesto y evadió su mirada. "Sabe que su madre tiene razón" pensó el youkai divertido por lo obstinación de la joven. El timbre volvió a sonar y Sesshomaru abrió la puerta otra vez. En esta ocasión eran Miroku y Sango al otro lado. El youkai los hizo pasar, Miroku al ver a toda la familia de Kagome se alegró de verlos y los saludó cordialmente presentando a su nueva asistente.

-Disculpe por interrumpir el momento- dijo quitándose los lentes de la cara y dándoselos a su asistente. –Pero hay unos asuntos que tenemos que discutir con Kagome antes de que termine la semana; pueden quedarse aquí si gustan-

-Gracias señor Takeda, qué amable pero sólo veníamos a entregarle una cosa a Kagome. Ten hija- dijo su madre entregándole las llaves de la casa- Vamos a ir salir de viaje y queremos que tengas las llaves por cualquier emergencia-

-¡¿Van a salir de viaje sin mí?-

-¡Sí, vamos a ir a Hawaii!- gritó Sota brincando sobre el sofá.

-Vas a estar bien- dijo la señora Higurashi apretando los rosados cachetes de su hija y despidiéndose de todos salieron por la puerta.

-Siempre hacen lo mismo- dijo Kagome arrugando la boca y apoyando sus mejillas sobre su mano.

-Bueno, bueno, eso no importa ahora- respondió Miroku sentándose en medio del sofá y Sango en el otro extremo. –Vamos a hablar de algunas propuestas que hay para ti-

Sesshomaru observaba a la joven quien se veía genuinamente triste y se sintió un poco mal por ella.

-Tenemos una propuesta para una serie de comedia que tiene como nombre tentativo "Calzada de lobos" se trata de una joven que… ¿Kagome?-

La joven volteó respondiendo a su nombre con los ojos cristalinos y los pómulos más rojos de lo normal. Miroku tomó la mano de la joven y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas comprendiendo la razón de su malestar.

-Sí, sé que ese nombre es horrible…- dijo lamentándose.

-Hnn-. Sesshomaru había vuelto de la cocina con una bola de nieve de vainilla en una taza que le ofreció a la joven. Kagome sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a comer alegremente.

-Sí, es horrible-


	9. Sofá de la confianza

-Sesshomaru- llamó la joven desde el sofá, despegándose de su lectura – ¿no te hartas de estar aquí todo el día?, ¿no tienes familia?- preguntó genuinamente interesada.

-Tengo que hacer mi trabajo- respondió el youkai quien se encontraba revisando unos papeles sobre la barra de la cocina percibiendo el tono honesto de Kagome.

-Sí pero, ¿no hay alguien esperando en casa?-

-Quien sea que me espere en casa sabe cómo trabajo- contestó y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero, ¿no extrañas tu casa?- preguntó con melancolía.

-Kagome- dijo el youkai parándose del banco y acercándose a la joven -¿por qué de pronto me haces estas preguntas?-

El youkai se encontraba de pie frente a ella con los brazos cruzados definitivamente desubicado por la actitud de la joven que en general se portaba bastante agresiva con él. Kagome se encogió de hombros y volvió a enfocarse en la revista que había estado leyendo minutos antes. Sesshomaru se sentó en el descansabrazos del sofá ya que Kagome ocupaba todos los cojines.

-Si extrañas tanto a tu familia pide unas vacaciones-

Kagome asomó los ojos detrás de la revista. De verdad el youkai la estaba aconsejando, sin fastidiarla o burlarse de ella. Se enderezó colocando la revista sobre sus muslos. Extrañaba a su familia y más cuando se iban todos sin invitarla. Sintió algo de coraje pero trató de ocultarlo.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer- respondió recostándose de nuevo.

-Kagome, te recomiendo que la próxima vez que hablemos así uses algo debajo de la falda- sugirió sentándose en la orilla del cojín mientras encendía la televisión.

Rápidamente Kagome cerró las piernas y se sentó derecha totalmente sonrojada.


	10. Mentiritas

-Mira el libreto, sólo míralo- decía Miroku dándole un montón de hojas a Kagome quien se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de su representante. –Es un trabajo más serio que el que tuviste en la mini-novela; en esta serie vas a poder actuar, _actuar_, Kagome, te pagarán por hacerlo bien- complementó recargándose sobre su asiento de cuerpo y subiendo los pies al ostento escritorio de mármol moviendo unas pequeñas figuras de metal que se encontraban adornando. –Esto es oro puro, oro te digo-

La joven leía el libreto con cierto interés, definitivamente era más interesante y elaborado que la telenovela que tanta fama le había dado pero temía no hacer un buen trabajo. La propuesta era diferente, los actores principales eran youkais y ella era de las pocas seleccionadas humanas para tener un papel en la serie. Miró a su representante quien parecía estar en las nubes pensando en la buena suma de dinero que podrían conseguir si el programa resultaba ser exitoso. Dejó el libreto sobre el escritorio mientras que Miroku se desconectaba de sus cavilaciones y se enderezó esperando a recibir la respuesta de la joven estrella.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ansioso.

-Pues, consígueme una audición-

-Pero si ya la tienes mujer- exclamó alzando los brazos –sólo faltaba que leyeras el libreto y dieras el sí, ¿qué te parece si vamos ahorita?-

-¿Justamente ahorita?- preguntó aferrándose a la silla mientras Miroku se levantaba entusiasmado dando unos pasos altos tomándola por los hombros.

-Sí, ahorita. Somos tan afortunados de compartir piso con los del estudio de grabación-

La ayudó a ponerse de pie, aunque prácticamente la obligó y caminaron por el pasillo. Sesshomaru quien esperaba afuera de la oficina caminó detrás de ellos acompañado de Sango quien sostenía una diadema de teléfono y hablaba constantemente mientras sostenía una carpeta y una libreta en la que hacía notas frecuentemente. Llegaron a la puerta y entraron sin avisar. Un grupo de personas voltearon al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y varios se acercaron para saludar a Miroku.

-¡Te estábamos esperando!- exclamó un joven castaño alegre de ver al famoso agente en su estudio. Se saludaron efusivamente con un abrazo amistoso. –Y tú debes de ser la famosísima Kagome Higurashi- dijo extendiendo la mano para saludarla –Soy Hojo Uchida, mucho gusto-

-Igual- dijo Kagome respondiendo al saludo –ellos son Sango Taijiri y Sesshomaru Taisho, nuestros agentes- complementó la joven tratando de incluirlos. Hojo saludó los saludó cordialmente y se dirigió a Miroku y Kagome.

-Bueno, supongo que vienes a hacer tu audición. ¿Por qué no pasas por acá para hacer lectura del libreto?- sugirió indicándole a la joven el camino.

Caminó frente a una mesa de personas que la observaban atentos, Hojo le entregó el libreto y le mostró los diálogos que debía de leer. Haría lectura de una conversación apoyándose de él ya que no se encontraban los demás actores.

-Bien Kagome, vamos a empezar. Estas en el baño equivocado, ¿de acuerdo? No te das cuenta y abres la puerta, entonces…-

-¡NO, NO, NO SEÑOR, LO SIENTO, NO QUISE VER SU…!-

-¡¿MI COLA, ESO QUIERES DECIR? TE ALTERAS SÓLO PORQUE SOY UN LOBO-

El diálogo continuó con el mismo dramatismo y ridiculez. Miroku observaba fascinado mientras Sesshomaru y Sango dudaban que el resto del libreto fuera bueno.

-Creo que es algo exagerado- dijo Sango en voz baja al oído del youkai retirando el micrófono de la diadema que usaba para hablar por teléfono.

-Ella es una profesional en eso- respondió Sesshomaru levantando las cejas. Sango comenzó a reír discretamente y él también.

-ESTÁ BIEN, TOMARÉ UN CAFÉ CON USTED PERO DEBE REGRESARME ANTES DEL ANOCHECER-

-¡MUJER, ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN HOMBRE LOBO, SOY UN LOBO VEINTICUATRO-SIETE, EN DÍAS FESTIVOS, EN FIESTAS Y BODAS; TODO EL TIEMPO!-

La escena terminó y todos aplaudieron. Sin saber si debía hacerlo, por su dignidad más que nada, Sesshomaru aplaudió sólo un par de veces, Sango definitivamente no lo hizo. Miroku era el más entusiasta de todos, se acercó al panel de escritores y los felicitó por sus _exquisitas _habilidades mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Son muy buenos, son muy buenos-

Orgullosos de su trabajo, los escritores inflaban el pecho cual ave en celo. Hojo dirigió a Kagome y su representante a su oficina mientras que Sesshomaru y Sango tuvieron que quedarse esperando a que terminara la reunión. La joven se quitó la diadema y la colocó arriba de las carpetas que llevaba en las manos. Echó la cabeza para atrás y suspiró.

-¿A ti no te da tanto trabajo Kagome?- preguntó Sango tocándose la frente.

-No más del que esperaba-

-Miroku es… es complicado- dijo riendo con un aire de derrota –me pide que le haga citas para las cosas más absurdas y luego se queda de ver con personas los mismos días a la misma hora y soy yo quien tiene que arreglar todos esos enredos-

-Tal vez lo hace para ver qué tan eficiente eres- dijo levantando la ceja.

-Eso es bajo- contestó la joven mirando al youkai con cierto enfado ya que si era así lo consideraba injusto.

-Por eso- contestó Sesshomaru sacando su agenda y hojéandola mientras continuaba con la conversación –Tal vez esa es su manera de _entrevistarte_. Miroku es un hombre de negocios, sabe hacer trampa-

De pronto Miroku y Kagome volvieron a aparecer en el panorama. Sango y Sesshomaru se pusieron de pie rápidamente, la joven colocándose la diadema de nuevo y esperaron a ver qué pasaría después; sus clientes intercambiaron saludos con Hojo y se alejaron sonrientes hablando entre sí, salieron por la puerta y como sombras caminaron detrás de ellos.

-Ya es un poco de dinero asegurado, ¿no crees?- preguntó abrazando a la joven mientras caminaban de nuevo hacia su oficina.

-Sí, al menos tengo trabajo para lo que resta del año- respondió soltando un suspiro de alivio. –Estaba bastante nerviosa pero Hojo es una buena persona, supongo que los actores deben ser simpáticos-

-Claro mi niña, claro. Bueno ahora sólo hay que esperar a que nos den fecha para el primer llamado, tú ya te puedes ir a tu casa y tú, tú ven para acá- le dijo a Sango haciéndole un gesto con el dedo índice para que se acercara. La joven miró a Sesshomaru, negó con la cabeza mientras giraba los ojos y caminó hacia su jefe.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos después- dijo Kagome alejándose siendo seguida por Sesshomaru.

-Está horrible el libreto- dijo mientras los veía alejarse. Sesshomaru volteó como si hubiera escuchado y miró a Sango quien quería reír.

-¿Señor?- preguntó con cordialidad.

-Lo que oíste, está horrible pero todo sea por una buena cantidad de dinero-La joven entonces comprendió lo que el youkai le había dicho sobre su jefe y comenzó a reír haciendo que Miroku se confundiera.


	11. Crisis emocional

-Este libreto es bastante extraño- dijo Kagome en voz alta mientras mordía una pluma, en realidad no le hablaba a nadie pero el youkai volteó al escuchar su voz. –Psht-

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar; el libreto es patético- respondió en un tono grave de voz tomando café mientras leía el periódico.

-Hey, más cuidado que yo voy a trabajar en esto- dijo dándole golpes al papel. El youkai volteó hacia la joven mostrando una pequeña parte de su rostro. Kagome seguía golpeando el libreto que después apoyó sobre sus rodillas para seguir leyéndolo. -¿Sabías que voy a trabajar con ese actor, Kouga Yamada? Es un youkai como tú-

-No, él es un lobo, son cosas diferentes- contestó con cierto recelo que Kagome pudo percibir en el tono de su voz.

-Oh bueno, lo siento- dijo riendo sospechando que había tocado fibra débil. Encendió la televisión y en el programa de espectáculos de la tarde anunciaron que pasarían una exclusiva sobre ella. Incrédula dejó el canal ya que ella no recordaba haber firmado nada con nadie. Después de los comerciales la conductora comenzó a hablar sobre su futura participación en la nueva serie de comedia "Calzada de lobos" –Ay, de pronto me da pena que digan eso- dijo en voz alta con el control en el pecho. Sesshomaru sólo la escuchaba hablar.

_-La señorita Higurashi interpretará a Midori una empleada de un zoológico que conoce a un lobo youkai en los baños públicos de hombres. Bastante… diferente, ¿Verdad?-_

_-¡Sí pero a mí lo que me sorprende es que le hayan dado llamado a la pobre, si ni actúa bien!-_

Al escuchar eso Kagome se sentó en la orilla del sofá mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar.

_-Es cierto, es cierto. Si la muchacha es famosa porque está guapa pero cuando llegue alguien con mejor ver la va a desbancar, la va a desbancar- _

Los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y se tapó la cara con un cojín. Sesshomaru caminó hacia ella, tomó el control y apagó la televisión. La joven seguía ocultando su rostro por lo que Sesshomaru le arrebató el cojín.

-No llores- le dijo a la joven como si fuera una orden.

-¡A ti no es al que le están diciendo cosas!- dijo sollozando quitándole el cojín para ocultarse otra vez. –¡Además, ni siquiera me han visto actuar en serio!-

Sesshomaru giró los ojos y volvió a encender la televisión.

-Mira cómo hablan mal de esta persona- dijo señalando a la pantalla con autoridad, la joven fue quitándose el cojín de la cara poco a poco mientras sus sollozos se hacían cada vez menos. –El día en que una academia seria de actores decida hacerte una mala crítica entonces llora, llora después de varios proyectos fallidos, después de que ya no te queda una oportunidad para remediar tu imagen. Eres una novata, es obvio que te van a querer destruir, no seas tonta- dijo poniéndose de pie volviéndose a sentar en el desayunador para seguir leyendo el periódico.

Kagome se sintió un poco más tranquila. Aunque las palabras del youkai no habían sido cariñosas ni suaves, su mensaje era claro y tenía razón, además, hasta ella sabía que su actuación había sido pésima en la novela, ¿para qué lloraba? Se restableció y fue a sentarse al lado de Sesshomaru quien levantó la vista al verla a su lado.

-Tienes razón, soy una tonta-

-Es lo que digo…- respondió levantando la ceja y dándole vuelta al periódico.

"Siempre que me va a caer mejor termina por arruinarlo todo" pensó mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y lo aventaba hacia el objeto de lectura del youkai quien al ver el periódico mojado gruñó a una Kagome quien corría cual niño después de hacer una travesura a esconder en su cuarto.


	12. Cuestión de imagen

Como siempre, al levantarse el youkai ya se encontraba en el departamento preparando algo de comer, era extraño tener a una persona que prácticamente no conocía en su hogar y más a un hombre ya que con los únicos dos hombres que había convivido así de cerca habían sido su hermano y su abuelo; un anciano y un niño, su padre había fallecido cuando ella aún era muy pequeña y no notaba esas pequeñas diferencias entre los hombres y las mujeres para hacer las cosas. Derrotada ante esa idea se sentó como de costumbre en la barra esperando su comida. Sesshomaru sirvió un plato de_ mochi _ comenzó a saboreárselo y lo devoró rápidamente.

-Miroku vendrá por ti; esta vez yo no los acompañaré- dijo el youkai mientras observaba comer a la desordenada joven quien lanzaba granitos de arroz por toda la mesa a causa de su acelerada actitud al comer. -¿Escuchaste Kagome?-

-Hmm-hmm- decía sin abrir la boca y sin mirarlo.

-Eso será en media hora-

La joven se levantó y se apresuró a cambiarse, lavarse los dientes y terminar de arreglarse mientras Sesshomaru lavaba los platos; lo único que había hecho durante esos días y comenzaba a fastidiarse un poco. Kagome salió del cuarto con su bolso en la mano y se recargó en los gabinetes de la cocina al lado del fregadero mientras su asistente secaba los trastes.

-Oye, sé que el primer día me molesté cuando tomaste la comida de mi refrigerador pero si tienes hambre puedes tomar lo que quieras- dijo sintiéndose algo apenada por su injusta actitud del primer día.

Sesshomaru hizo una pequeña reverencia y continuó guardando los trastes en las puertas y cajones dejando a Kagome intrigada sobre lo que ese gesto significaba en su totalidad. Su celular timbró, se despidió del youkai ya estando en la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el elevador donde su representante la esperaba sonriente. Bajaron al restaurante del edificio, de esa forma no tendrían que salir y no se encontrarían con grupos de fotógrafos y reporteros. En la mesa reservada se encontraba Sango esperándolos con dos vasos de vino tinto. Miroku se sentó con gracia catando el vino frente a su nariz disfrutando de sus olores frutales.

-Ah- suspiró –Este sí es un buen vino-

-Miroku, cualquier clase de vino que termine con embriagar es bueno para ti- dijo Kagome con una mueca mientras le daba una mirada al menú.

-Bueno, bueno, en eso tienes razón- contestó riendo nerviosamente mientras que Sango lo miraba juzgándolo.

Pidieron de comer mientras que Miroku intentaba desesperadamente por acariciar los muslos de su asistente por debajo de la mesa quien ya iba preparada con unos filosos tacones que le encajaba en los dedos del pie cada vez que intentaba propasarse, Kagome distraída no se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasa y seguía comiendo a pesar de ya haber desayunado bastante pesado en su departamento.

-Bueno querida- dijo en un hilo de voz casi recargándose sobre la mesa por el dolor en el pie –venía a ver cómo estabas, sabes que me agradas y que eres una amiga muy querida- dijo tocándola familiarmente en el hombro a lo que la joven agradeció con una sonrisa –sé que estos días han sido algo relajados para ti porque no has tenido que salir a dar entrevistas o tomarte fotos, ya sabes, esas cosas que tienes que hacer pero, como ya se acerca la fecha de filmación y pues la propaganda de la serie comenzará a hacerse, en dos semanas comenzaran las sesiones fotográficas entonces te recomiendo que te sometas a una dieta y ejercicio-

-¡Nunca me habían ofendido así en toda mi vida!- exclamó lanzando su pañuelo sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos. Sango se sonrojó un poco al ver que la joven de verdad se había molestado y miró hacia otra parte ya que no quería formar parte de la discusión que se avecinaba.

-Kagome, sabes cómo son las cosas- dijo Miroku elevando las cejas en señal de preocupación.

-Pues entonces tú… tú…tú vas a dejar de vestirte como actor de película porno- dijo pellizcando la tela de la camisa hawaiana del joven y jalando el collar de oro que llevaba al cuello –Si tú te vistes bien de ahora en adelante yo me voy a poner _a dieta_- dijo tratando de arremedar al joven en un tono extraño de voz.

-Trato hecho-

La joven extendió su mano y Miroku parecía que la iba a tomar pero en lugar de eso agarró el pequeño rollo de carne que se desbordaba de los pantalones de la joven y en cambio _concreto_ el trato con la pequeña lonja, Kagome se molestó y lo golpeó en la cabeza pero el joven pensaba que había valido la pena. Sango y Kagome lo miraban molestas pero a él no le importaba. Después del momento incómodo cambiaron de tema y hablaron de cosas triviales, el joven motivaba a su asistente para que platicara más y poco a poco lo lograba. La comida terminó y Kagome se despidió alegre de su amigo-representante y de su agradable asistente. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento donde Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado enfrente de la televisión. Al ver a la joven entrar apagó el aparato y se levantó.

-Miroku quiere que baje de peso- dijo echando las llaves al tazón de pronto preguntándose por qué compartía eso con él. El youkai recogió el periódico que había dejado sobre el sofá y se acercó al desayunador para sentarse ahí levantando las cejas dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando. –Dice que traigo unos cuantos kilos de más…- continuó apretándose el abdomen. –Tiene razón, no me sentiría cómoda si tomaran las fotos y tenga que traer sumida la panza para salir bien-

-Creo que ningún trabajo es bueno si no estás cómodo con él- dijo mientras abría el periódico frente a sus ojos.

Sintiéndose alegre de escuchar eso Kagome se acercó lentamente hacia la barra y jaló el periódico hacia atrás para ver el rostro de Sesshomaru quien levantó una ceja al verla. La joven comenzó a reír.

-Entonces, ¿estás cómodo con este trabajo?- preguntó tratando de ponerlo en evidencia.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario- respondió fijando de nuevo la vista en su lectura.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?-

-Esto quiere decir que hasta el momento no me he visto en la necesidad de hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad- respondió mirándola con ojos calculadores por detrás de las hojas grisáceas del papel.

La joven se sintió cohibida ante esa mirada ya que supo a qué se refería. Estuvo en silencio por varios segundos hasta que de nuevo volvió a jalar el periódico para ver a Sesshomaru a los ojos.

-¿Puedes darme acondicionamiento físico?- preguntó la joven entusiasmadamente.

E l youkai dejó el papel sobre la barra, sacó la libreta de la bolsa de su camisa y buscó algo hasta que después le entregó una tarjeta que decía "_Shichinintai: _Bankotsu, acondicionador físico – 777 – 77 - 77". –Usualmente es un patán pero es bueno en lo que hace-

Kagome tomó la tarjeta y la observó. Recordó a ese gracioso hombre que la peinó en su entrevista, Jakotsu. Sonrió agradeciéndole el gesto al youkai quien sólo levantó su taza de café en respuesta. La joven tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número telefónico.


	13. Sacrificio

_-¿Hola?-_ escuchó decir a una masculina y jovial voz.

-Habla Kagome Higurashi; me refirieron con usted para un plan de acondicionamiento físico- contestó sosteniendo la tarjeta y mirando a Sesshomaru quien le guiñó el ojo y continuó leyendo el periódico.

_-Ah, sé quién es. Pero por favor no hay que ser tan formales, sólo dime Bankotsu, ¿eh?, que soy joven-_ exclamó.

-Eh, bien, Bakotsu, mira, llamo porque quisiera que me ayudaras a llegar a un talle específico-

_-Bien pues concertaremos una cita en estos días para así analizar tu Índice de Masa Corporal para poder darte los ejercicios necesarios. ¿Qué te parece si te pasas a mi oficina? La dirección viene a la vuelta de la tarjeta-_

-Claro- y después de eso la joven colgó.

Se sentó frente a Sesshomaru quien dejó de leer. La joven tenía una mueca de disgusto en el rostro y el youkai no podía percibir bien por qué.

-Odio hacer ejercicio- dijo como si hubiera leído la mente de Sesshomaru.

-Vamos antes de que el odio te carcoma- intervino levantándose y sacando las llaves de su pantalón. –Yo te llevo-


	14. Rollo de carne

Dentro del coche Kagome comenzó a inspeccionar el interior de éste sintiéndose curiosa por lo que su misterioso asistente podía ocultar o llevar para adornar el auto. Bajaba los visores, abría la guantera, revisaba en cada rincón siendo nada discreta. El youkai la observaba con el rabillo del ojo sintiéndose algo incómodo de que alguien se entrometiera así en su territorio y no pudo evitar sostener la muñeca de la joven para detenerla.

-Te aguantas- dijo con firmeza –tú te metes con mis cosas; ahora me toca a mí-

Por primera vez la joven lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, cosa que tuvo que reconocerle y trató de soportar la idea de que la humana dejara toda su esencia en cada objeto que tocaba. De pronto, los escurridizos dedos de la joven se detuvieron sobre una pequeña figura rosada que tenía forma de cerdito. Alternó la mirada entre el juguete y el youkai quien no prestaba atención de lo sucedido. La joven trataba de hacer asociaciones en la que ese juguete fuera un elemento coexistente en el universo del reservado youkai pero no podía imaginárselo, simplemente no. Quiso preguntar pero fiándose de su nuevo poder de predicción mejor se quedó callada.

Sesshomaru condujo el coche hacia una vereda en el bosque, la joven algo desubicada comenzó a mirar hacia atrás mientras se alejaban de los geométricos edificios de la orbe urbana. Rodeados por los árboles que reposaban en las orillas rodeando el camino con sus ramas y hojas, Kagome comenzó a sentirse como en una película de terror en donde nada resulta bien al final.

-¿No me digas que vive en una mansión tétrica al pie de un acantilado?- preguntó la joven aferrándose a su asiento.

-De hecho- respondió el youkai disminuyendo la velocidad debido al piso irregular del camino –Bankotsu tiene clientes bastante exclusivos lo que significa, clientes bastante famosos. Tener su negocio totalmente aislado de la ciudad es simplemente sentido común-

La joven de pronto comenzó a llenarse de aires de orgullo al escuchar la frase _clientes bastante famosos_ y poco a poco fue adoptando una postura erguida. Sesshomaru notó que la joven prácticamente se golpeaba contra el cielo del carro pero no dijo nada, debía enfocarse en los baches que sobresalían en la vereda.

-Entonces soy una cliente famosa- exclamó ceremoniosamente llevándose las manos al pecho.

De pronto el youkai se lamentaba por haber hecho ese comentario.

Por fin llegaron a la modesta casa de Bankotsu que para alivio de Kagome no se veía para nada aterradora. Bajaron del coche y la joven corrió entusiasmada a tocar la puerta. Bankotsu, un joven de tez bronceada, ojos azules y cabello bronceado abrió usando ropa deportiva. Sonrió cálidamente al ver a la joven y saludó al youkai de mano con extrema amabilidad. Los pasó a su oficina que se encontraba adornada por muchos trofeos y medallas que reposaban en las paredes y estantes del estudio. Bankotsu se sentó detrás de su escritorio pidiéndole a la joven que tomara asiento así como a Sesshomaru quien se negó y tomó su lugar en el umbral de la puerta dándoles la espalda.

-Te ves en buena forma Kagome, ¿para qué me necesitas?- esto diciéndolo con toda la honestidad del mundo sin tratar de adular a la joven nada más porque sí.

Kagome se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras del joven entrenador quien arqueó las cejas al ver que estaba siendo ignorando mientras su posible cliente bailaba desde su asiento posiblemente sin saber que estaba siendo observada.

-¿Kagome?-

-Ah sí, perdón- dijo volviendo en sí. –Lo que pasa es que me van a tomar unas fotos para unos promocionales y me quiero deshacer de este exceso de grasa- contestó apretando la pequeña longa con sus manos.

-Hm pero no me necesitas a mí- contestó el joven encogiéndose de hombros –todo lo que debes de hacer es reducir un poco las harinas, hacer unos cuántas abdominales al día, tomar mucha agua y ya. Realmente no es tanto problema, ¿qué tanto puede ser eso?, ¿tres kilos?- preguntó señalando en tono de burla al pequeño rollo de estómago que Kagome aún sostenía.

-¿Entonces no crees que soy gorda?- preguntó con los ojos iluminados y cristalinos.

-Eh… gorda es una palabra muy fuerte… ¿por qué mejor no me llamas cuando necesites tener un cuerpo más atlético?, para eso sí serías una excelente candidata-El joven se puso de pie y condujo a Kagome hacia la puerta, seguido por Sesshomaru. –Este medio es bastante exigente y tienden a caer en la exageración; cuando tengas veinte kilos de sobrepeso me llamas, entonces sí hablaremos de una rutina bastante estricta-

Bankotsu cerró la puerta y Kagome y su asistente caminaron de nueva cuenta hacia el automóvil. Sesshomaru llevaba una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro que Kagome notó ya que no parecía querer disimularla.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- preguntó mientras el youkai miraba hacia atrás encendiendo la reversa.

-De nada. Buenas noticias, ¿no?-

-Sí- contestó la joven suspirando y relajándose en el asiento –no estoy gorda-

-No vas a tener que hacer ejercicio- corrigió Sesshomaru.


	15. Mudanza

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó hacienda que Kagome se levantara bruscamente de la cama. Abriendo los ojos con dificultad enfocó su vista hacia la ventana que dejaba entrar poca luz indicando que aún era bastante temprano. Irritada, aventó las sábanas hacia el suelo y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Sesshomaru se encontraba dándole direcciones a un grupo de hombres que cargaban con una cama hacia la recámara vacía del departamento. Corrió al lado del youkai quien seguía dictando órdenes.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- dijo cruzándose de brazos ya que cayó en cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior puesta.

-¿Una cama?- respondió arqueando la ceja.

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué se supone que hacen?-

-Cargan una cama- contestó despegando la mirada y extendiendo los brazos al mismo tiempo que los hombres batallaban con el aparatoso mueble que de pronto parecía se les iba a resbalar.

-¡No!, más bien… ¿con qué propósito?, ¿para quién?- preguntaba la joven ya al borde de la desesperación.

-Para mí-

Los ojos de la joven se desorbitaron a tal grado que sintió que debía cerrarlos o si no se saldrían de sus cuencas. Corrió hacia el teléfono y llamó a su representante quien le contestó con una voz grave y mormada. Furiosa le contó lo que pasaba y exigía a gritos una explicación mientras el youkai desesperado cargaba la cama por su cuenta colocándola en el cuarto vacío.

_-Kagome… entiende… ¿no puedes esperar hasta más tarde?-_

-¡No, mi día acaba de comenzar y todo esto es por tu culpa!- respondió irritada golpeando sus pies contra el suelo en señal de rabieta.

_-El hombre prácticamente vive ahí, ¿dónde va a dormir los días que requiera trabajar las veinticuatro horas?, por favor, sé más comprensiva- _imploraba el joven.

Kagome colgó el teléfono y caminó hacia el cuarto donde ahora se encontraba la cama nueva. Los hombres ya se encontraban saliendo por la puerta mientras que Sesshomaru acomodaba el colchón sobre la base. Se cruzó de brazos parada en el umbral de la puerta hasta que el youkai la notara pero continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Comenzó a tender la cama y a cubrirla con unos suaves e inmaculados edredones blancos que hacían brillar la tela con la intensidad de la luz de la mañana.

-No piensas dormir aquí seguido, ¿verdad?- preguntó la joven un poco más relajada.

-No- contestó el youkai por fin dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella –Esto es para casos sin planeación o de emergencia; yo tengo mi propia cama en casa- La joven asintió sentándose sobre la cama recién tendida y comenzó a saltar sobre ella tratando de irritar al youkai quien sólo la miró con cierto desdén y salió de la recámara.


	16. Convalecencia

Miroku llevaba varios minutos tocando la puerta sin obtener respuesta del otro lado. No eran tan temprano como para que Kagome no estuviera despierta. Revisó la hora en su reloj y comenzó a sentirse ansioso ya que no le gustaba esperar, por fin, la puerta se abrió mostrando al youkai con un gesto expectante frente a él.

-Ah, qué bien que abriste- exclamó el joven caminando muy cerca de Sesshomaru quien aún sostenía la puerta.

-Está enferma-

Las manos del youkai se dirigieron hacia una pila de libros y papeles que se encontraban sobre la barra de la cocina y Miroku se acercó a inspeccionar ese pequeño desorden. Sesshomaru rápidamente los acomodó y echó a un lado tratando de evitar que el quisquilloso invitado los viera. Derrotado, caminó hacia el cuarto de la estrella quien se encontraba envuelta en cobijas, bufandas y pañuelos estornudando y tosiendo.

-Ayer me quedé despierta hasta tarde- dijo con voz ronca y grave –estuve haciendo abdominales en el balcón porque la luna estaba demasiado grande y bonita; supongo que me enfermé- concluyó tosiendo y cubriéndose la boca con un trapo.

Con las manos en la cintura, Miroku la observaba desde la puerta, divertido por las ocurrencias de su amiga de practicar abdominales en pleno invierno durante la noche. Revisó en sus bolsillos y en ellos encontró una cajita de mentas que le lanzó a la joven golpeándola en la cabeza.

-Escucha Kagome, tienes que curarte pronto. El llamado es en dos días, _dos días, _no te puedes quedar en la cama, recuerda que habrá una fiesta después de la filmación y no querrás perderte de unos cuántos tragos- dijo Miroku guiñándole un ojo a la convaleciente que ni siquiera podía levantarse para aventarle una almohada y correrlo.

Despidiéndose con un gesto manual, salió de nuevo a la sala encontrándose con Sesshomaru quien sostenía un vaso de jugo de naranja y una servilleta que seguramente iba a entregarle a la joven y salió apresurado de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta para el review de VampireStar respecto a este fic:<strong>

Antes que nada, gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión. Ahora para contestarte a tu_ comentario -_ya que por la manera en que te expresas y manejas tu lenguaje no lo puedo tomar como crítica constructiva-, lamento que consideres que mi fic es _raro _y que _no lleva a ningún sitio _porque a mí me está divirtiendo mucho escribirlo y estoy muy contenta con él. Es cierto que ya vamos en el capítulo 16 y no ha pasado nada pero pues, lo que pase o no en una historia considero que es a criterio del autor, ¿no crees? A mí me gusta mucho detallar las cosas y mostrar una evolución en las relaciones que escribo, si crees que es muy lento lo siento mucho pero te informo que al menos en los próximos 5 capítulos no pasará nada determinante como para que termine mi fic en un beso porque no tengo planes de terminarlo pronto y menos con un final tan común como ese, creo que el romance va más allá de besos, caricias y arrumacos.

Respecto a lo de que _a Kagome no la han atacado... _no entiendo por qué habría alguien de atacarla si los géneros de la historia son **_Humor_** y **_Romance_**, no de _Acción. _Que si no ha pasado nada entre ellos dos, bueno, considerando que se acaban de conocer no me parece que sea momento de incluir algo romántico todavía y los capítulos no son nada largos, que estén divididos en muchas partes es otra cosa ya que si lo hago así, entre varios capítulos es porque la manera en que visualizo la historia es en pequeñas escenas.

Y en cuanto a Kagome y su actitud de _niña chillona que se queja de todo_, bueno, esa es la intención; siendo una estrella en ascenso corre en riesgo de convertirse en una diva y creo que todos sabemos lo que es una diva. Tal vez los personajes están un poco OoC de vez en cuando pero eso es algo inevitable tomando en cuenta que se trata de un Universo Alterno o UA que es lo primero que puedes leer en la descripción de este fic.

Si tienes alguna observación sobre las comas, puntos y demás signos de puntuación que consideres le hagan falta a mis capítulos te propongo que especifiques dónde y por qué y con gusto tomaré más en serio lo que dices y así poder mejorar mi redacción que no es perfecta, eso es un hecho.

De nuevo mil gracias por tu comentario y si seguirás leyendo mi fic espero que le tomes cariño como yo lo estoy haciendo.


	17. Celos

-Gracias- respondió Kagome al recibir el jugo de naranja que Sesshomaru había preparado para ella.

El youkai esperaba al lado de la cama a que la joven terminara de tomarlo para llevarlo a la cocina cuando de pronto metió la mano a su pantalón, sacó su celular y lo contestó rápidamente.

-Hola. Estoy bien, ¿cómo estás tú?- preguntó de pronto cambiando ligeramente el tono en su voz- Eso está bien, sí. Pronto, llegaré más tarde. Está bien, yo también te quiero-

"¿Este hombre mostrando afecto? Dios, tengo que ir a un doctor, estoy alucinando" pensó mientras se tocaba la frente pensando que tal vez tenía fiebre.

-¿Ya acabaste?- preguntó el youkai con su usual tono serio y formal.

-Sí- contestó aferrándose al vaso.

Sesshomaru esperaba con el brazo estirado para recibir el vaso y lavarlo.

-Te lo doy si me dices con quién hablabas-

-Hmpf, eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió dirigiéndole una severa mirada a la joven a quien de pronto le escurría la nariz. Sesshomaru señaló su propia nariz provocando que la joven soltara el plato para sonarse con un pañuelo, rápidamente lo tomó y salió triunfante de la habitación.

Rápidamente Kagome se levantó de la cama envolviendo su cuello con una bufanda y tomando varios pañuelos para el camino y encaró al youkai quien lavaba los platos sin voltearla a ver. Se plantó detrás de él esperando a que le respondiera a pesar de que su objeto de chantaje ya estaba lleno de jabón, siendo restregado por una esponja amarilla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sesshomaru despegando su atención del lavatrastos.

-¿No me vas a decir? Creo que tengo derecho de saber algo de la vida de la persona con la que paso gran parte del tiempo, ¿no?- El youkai cerró la llave del lavabo haciendo que la joven comenzara a irritarse aún más.

-Kagome… no estaba hablando con nadie- dijo tratando de aguantarse de sonreír al ver que los cachetes de la joven se enrojecieron mientras sus cejas se juntaban arrugando su frente.

-¡¿Y por qué haces esas cosas, me quieres poner celosa?- exclamó furiosa.

Sesshomaru arqueó las cejas al escuchar aquello. –No sé por qué piensas que quiero ponerte celosa, mi intención era que te pusieras de pie pero, bueno, si tú lo dices-

Sorprendida por los métodos tan elaborados que su asistente usaba para captar su atención, caminó hacia el baño, furiosa, encendió la llave del agua caliente, se desvistió y se metió a bañar. Sesshomaru desde la cocina sonreía ya que su plan había funcionado; de cualquier forma haría que la joven hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.


	18. Día uno

El despertador sonó a la hora justa en que planeaba levantarse. Aún no amanecía y los típicos sonidos de su guardaespaldas no se escuchaban. Salió de su cama con los ojos pesados y un dolor de cabeza, muy semejante a una resaca pero aún así se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Talló su cara pero todavía el sueño seguía así que se sentó sobre la taza del baño para liberar… sólo para liberarse. Al abrir los ojos después del gran alivió vio que en la puerta del baño, a punto de salir de ahí, se encontraba Sesshomaru con una cubeta y un cepillo caminando en puntitas.

-¡Salte!- exclamó con un agudo grito mientras lanzaba rollos de papel a su objetivo quien cerró la puerta saliendo ileso del ataque.

El youkai se refugió como siempre en la cocina tratando de sacar imágenes perturbadoras de su cabeza mientras cortaba en cuadritos unos pedazos de jamón. Escuchó el sonido del agua de la taza al jalar la cadena y sintió como cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba al imaginar lo que vendría. Una joven caprichosa, furiosa y humillada no era la mejor forma para comenzar el día. Dicho y hecho; Kagome salía de su recámara con el gesto más furioso que le había visto hasta ahora mientras sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de un intenso color rojizo, Sesshomaru no la veía pero podía percibir su aura impregnar el lugar con su coraje.

-¿Qué demonios hacías ahí dentro?- preguntó dando un manotazo cerca de donde se encontraba cortando el jamón.

-Limpiando tu baño porque eres una desordenada- dijo sin quitar la mirada de la comida que cortaba. –No soporto que todo aquí esté sucio; no sé cómo te las ingenias para convertir esto en un cuchitril en menos de un día-

-_Cuchitril _o no, es mi casa; no tienes derecho…- dijo la joven se llevó la mano a la cintura manteniendo la otra sobre la superficie del gabinete enroscada en un puño.

-Claro que sí- respondió el youkai pasándose de largo a su lado y echando los jamones al sartén caliente –este es mi espacio de trabajo, digamos que es como mi oficina; a mí me gusta que donde sea que trabaje el lugar libre de enfermedades mortales-

-Tú… tú- dijo conteniendo su voz con rabia –tú simplemente llegaste a molestarme y no piensas que lo más importante es hacer tu trabajo-

-Kagome, tú eres mi trabajo- respondió arqueando las cejas.

Por alguna razón esas palabras la callaron por un buen rato sonrojándola y sin saber por qué. El youkai observó el cambio de emociones en la joven y se sintió satisfecho también sin saber por qué. El incómodo momento se prolongó hasta que el chillido de la joven interrumpió aquel silencio. Una pequeña gota de aceite había caído en su antebrazo y por fin se retiró de ahí para echarse un poco de agua fría haciendo que Sesshomaru se sintiera aliviado y más relajado ya que su presencia lo estaba poniendo ansioso. Terminó el desayuno y lo sirvió sobre la mesa. Sin aviso la joven llegó a devorarlo como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo, esta vez ya arreglada y peinada.

Ese día sería el primer llamado a grabación y Sesshomaru agradeció que no tuviera que ser él quien la fuera a sacar de la cama a rastras porque entonces sí se armaría toda una revolución. El plato de la joven se quedó vacío más rápido de lo normal para sorpresa de su asistente quien observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta al jugo de naranja desapareciendo rápidamente dentro de la boca de Kagome. Con un suspiro puso el vaso de vidrio con fuerza sobre la tabla rompiendo su transparente estructura. Olor a sangre. Sesshomaru giró los ojos y caminó con tranquilidad hacia el baño para tomar unos vendajes que se encontraban detrás del espejo y al regresar a la cocina Kagome sostenía el teléfono, histérica.

-Señorita… necesito una unidad médica-de pronto el teléfono volvió a dar a tono. Sesshomaru se encontraba presionando el botón, descolgando la llamada.

-No es para tanto, sólo te raspaste con un pedazo de vidrio- dijo mientras presionaba el hombro de la joven para sentarla nuevamente sobre el banco para limpiarle la herida con alcohol y vendarla. La joven comenzó a llorar pero se aguanto de gritar. –Sólo necesitas un vendaje y ya-

-Gracias- respondió en un tono suave de voz.

O

Al entrar en el estudio, Kagome vio a Miroku y Sango hablando con el director, Hojo, mientras todo un movimiento de personas y equipo de cámara se daba detrás de ellos. La adrenalina comenzó a sentirse entre sus venas; este era su primer trabajo serio, o bueno, al menos más serio que la novela que había grabado meses antes.

-¡Querida, llegaste!- exclamó Miroku dirigiéndose hacia ella con un atuendo bastante decente. Abandonó sus camisetas hawaianas y pantalones blancos por una simple camisa de botones morada, arremangada y unos jeans oscuros.

-Sí y tú no te ves como un violador; bien hecho- dijo mostrándole el pulgar con la mano lastimada.

-Pero, ¿qué te hiciste? ¿No me digas que te quisiste suicidar porque no bajaste de peso? Kagome… eso-

-Por favor, ni siquiera bromees con esas cosas- respondió alejando su mano de Miroku con brusquedad –Me corté con un vidrio hoy en la mañana-

Sesshomaru permanecía detrás de la joven con su usual actitud protectora al salir del departamento. Miroku intercambio miradas con él quien asentía a cada palabra que Kagome decía. El joven representante se encogió de hombros y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Hojo sonrió al ver a su nueva estrella llegar y la tomó de las manos saludándola con efusividad. La llevó hasta donde se encontraban los demás actores y la presentó con entusiasmo.

-Todos, esta es nuestra Midori, Kagome Higurashi- Un grupo de lobos youkai la saludaron en eco con amabilidad. –Bueno, los dejo, platiquen y todo lo que tengan que hacer antes de que venga maquillaje a prepararlos; Sesshomaru, ¿me acompaña?, le aseguro que nada malo le puede pasar a esta chica si se queda con estos lobos o si no me dejo de hacer llamar el director de este proyecto-

-Pues debería- respondió el youkai levantando una ceja pero el ingenuo Hojo no captó su comentario y comenzó a reír alejándolo del lugar.

Los lobos observaban con curiosidad a la joven que lentamente se sentó sobre el sofá, sintiéndose algo nerviosa de recibir tantas miradas a la vez. Dos de ellos se acercaban lentamente hacia ella y rápidamente sonrieron sobresaltándola.

-Hola, yo soy Ginta-

-Yo soy Hakkaku-

Ambos exclamaron con entusiasmo extendiendo sus manos para saludar a la joven quien devolvió el gesto.

-¿Tú eres…?- preguntó Kagome al youkai que se encontraba en el otro sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo soy Koga- dijo por fin sonriéndole mostrando una sonrisa apuesta mientras se levantaba y se acercaba hacia ella. –Yo soy, Michiru; seremos coestrellas-

La joven estrechó la fuerte y bronceada mano del youkai quien le sonreía muy amigablemente. El equipo de maquillaje llegó comenzaron a prepararlos para la primer toma. Después de algunas horas por fin comenzaron a rodar las cintas y los diálogos se ensayaron antes de que empezar la grabación oficial. Miroku y los demás observaban a la pareja ficticia mientras se ensayaba el libreto, Hojo sonreía satisfecho de ver su trabajo puesto en personas y entrelazaba sus manos, fascinado.

-¿Tienen química verdad?- preguntó el director a Miroku quien fue sacado de sus pensamientos con Sango por un ligero codazo en el brazo.

-Ah, sí, buena elección de reparto- contestó guiñando un ojo y con un gesto falso con las manos.

El día pasó rápidamente, Miroku les dio un descanso a Sango y a Sesshomaru que aprovecharon para ir a un restaurante y tomar una taza de café. Conversaron por un rato sobre experiencias mutuas con sus clientes con un aire de camaradería y regresaron para ver que el representante de Kagome se encontraba dormido al lado de Hojo quien parecía no darse cuenta de aquello. Después de varios minutos se terminó el rodaje del día y todos aplaudieron con alegría de haber por fin acabado. Kagome se acercó con cansancio hacia Miroku y lo despertó con brusquedad.

-Bien, bien- dijo aplaudiendo con torpeza aún dormido.

-Miroku… aún tenemos que ir a la fiesta, bueno, ¿tenemos?-

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó levantándose de su asiento de pronto rejuvenecido.


	19. Amenaza

El estudio se encontraba iluminado con luces de colores, había música y bastante gente bailando al centro de la gran bodega con bebidas en la mano, riendo y hablando unas con otras. Miroku emocionado comenzó a bailar en su lugar de una manera bastante ridícula y se alejó con la misma danza para tomar una cerveza y unirse al grupo de mujeres que bailaban no muy lejos de ahí.

-Creo que yo me voy a mi casa- dijo Sango arqueando una ceja ante el vergonzoso comportamiento de su jefe. –Sesshomaru, ¿tú vas a quedarte?-

-Tengo qué- respondió mirando de reojo a Kagome quien ya estaba en el bar tomando una bebida preparada.

Ambos colegas se despidieron y el youkai se sentó al lado de la joven quien ya estaba siendo motivada por la gente a su alrededor para que se terminara el shot rápidamente. Terminó y azotó el vaso sobre la barra de madera pidiendo uno más.

-Oye, puedes irte si quieres, ya acabó tu horario, ¿no?-

-Puedo trabajar horas extras- respondió pidiendo un vaso de vodka seco. –Tú diviértete; no notarás mi presencia-

La joven continuó tomando rodeada de personas que golpeaban la mesa y hablaban en coro; se levantó tambaleándose ligeramente y Sesshomaru vio cómo casi caía pero fue sostenida por Koga, antes de que él pudiera ponerse de pie. Fue demasiado rápido. Se acercó para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien siendo recibido por la arrogante mirada del lobo.

-Oye, yo me encargo- le dijo con autoridad poniendo la palma de su mano frente a su rostro.

Sesshomaru, irritado por tratar de ser sometido por el lobo alejó su mano con un fuerte manotazo. –Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que esté bien- respondió con un gruñido.

-Va a estar bien, anda, vete- dijo agitando su youkai intentó contenerse de no golpearlo ya que si algo le molestaba era que alguien lo tratara como inferior.

-Si Kagome no vuelve a casa esta noche, yo me voy a encargar de que las grabaciones tengan que posponerse por causas de fuerza mayor- dijo amenazantemente sin darle tiempo al lobo de que pudiera responderle.


	20. Arrullo

Esa noche decidió quedarse en el departamento de su clienta para esperar a que regresara sin un rasguño u otra marca extraña. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto al marcharse de la fiesta y dejarla sola con aquel lobo pero pensó que Kagome merecía divertirse como una joven normal sin que nadie estuviera detrás de sus pasos. "Hnn… ¿qué me está pasando? Tal vez necesito un descanso" pensó percatándose de que eso no era propio de él pero ya había tomado una decisión y espero frente al televisor a que la puerta del departamento se abriera. Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban con lentitud marcando las dos de la mañana. Era usual que a esa hora aún la gente estuviera en una fiesta por lo que no se sorprendía de que la joven aún no llegara. Dieron las tres, tres y media, cuatro, cuatro y media y poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso, no porque sintiera que lo había estropeado todo al abandonarla ahí por consecuente, poner en riesgo su trabajo, sino que le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar a la joven ya a esas alturas, de pronto comenzó a escuchar voces en el pasillo y apagó el televisor, quedándose en la oscuridad. Las risas se hacían más fuertes conforme pasaba el tiempo y Sesshomaru reconoció enseguida la voz de Kagome. El cerrojo comenzó a abrirse mientras por debajo de la puerta entraban dos siluetas negras entre la luz amarillenta. La joven reía y reía al lado de Koga, aquel lobo que la sostenía de la cintura con singular familiaridad, en seguida, Sesshomaru se levantó sin ser percibido y tomó a la joven por la muñeca imponiéndose frente al lobo.

-Gracias por traerla, ahora vete- dijo con un tono grave de voz mientras la joven se refugiaba detrás de sus fuertes hombros carcajeándose mientras veía a Koga mirar al youkai con ojos desafiantes.

-Pensaba pasar la noche; ella me invitó- respondió con aire presuntuoso por lo que Sesshomaru rió gravemente.

-Sabes que en este estado cualquier te habría invitado a pasar la noche; lárgate o te arrepentirás de habértele acercado- Koga, quien se encontraba algo ebrio, sabía que por su condición no sería una pelea favorable para él, así que por esta vez se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y se marchó decepcionado.

Kagome seguía riendo mientras Sesshomaru la llevó en sus brazos hacia la cama donde la joven se dejó caer y estiró los brazos y piernas como si llevara meses de no dormir en una cama. La joven suspiró y vio al youkai parado al lado de su cama. Se corrió hacia una orilla y le dio unos golpecitos a la cama, invitándolo a estar junto a ella.

-Ven- dijo con suave voz y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Kagome, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo- respondió el youkai sosteniendo las sábanas y tapándola, acto que la joven aprovechó para tomarlo por los hombros y jalarlo hacia ella.

-Es una orden- indicó con una seductora voz.

Sesshomaru pudo percibir el cambio en el aroma de la joven por lo que comenzó a sentirse algo alterado, no podía estar en esa habitación sin hacer algo de lo que tal vez luego se arrepentiría; en esos momentos detestaba tener tan buen olfato. Rápidamente se zafó del débil agarre de la joven y salió de la habitación sin decir más, cerró la puerta y fue hacia la cocina para tomar un aromatizante ambiental y echarlo afuera de la puerta del cuarto de la joven. Una vez que _neutralizó el olor_ se dirigió a su recámara provisional y se despejó de su ropa para ponerse la piyama. Cerró la llave con candado por si recibía una visita nocturna de la joven. Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada aún percibiendo _ese aroma_ pero intentó ignorarlo. Justo cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, un ruido lo despertó. La joven cantaba desafinadamente mientras saltaba sobre su cama; ese olor ya se había ido así que salió de la recámara sin ponerse nada, sólo con el pantalón de su piyama y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kagome con fastidio para encontrarse a la joven en ropa interior saltando con júbilo.

-Tienes que descansar- dijo el youkai mientras intentaba detenerla de saltar tan alto.

-¡Pero si lo estoy haciendo!- exclamaba siseando y agitando su larga y despeinada cabellera –Ven, diviértete conmigo y tómate estas vacaciones-

El youkai sostuvo la mano de la joven quien seguía saltando sin detenerse hasta que la jaló sin lastimarla para que dejara de saltar. Kagome cayó de sentón rebotando sobre la cama y como si Sesshomaru hubiera pulsado un botón, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No entiendo por qué estoy llorando- dijo de pronto sollozando. El youkai se agachó a la altura de su rostro y con sus finas manos borró una de las lágrimas que corría por la mejilla de la joven. –Siento que no puedo hacer nada; extraño a mi familia-

Sesshomaru comprendía que el alcohol hacia que la joven se encontrara en un estado sensible pero debía dormir, en unas cuantas horas debía volver a su casa y después regresar ahí, con ella para hacer su trabajo. Intentó recostarla pero sus intentos eran fallidos porque la joven forcejeaba; parecía no tener ninguna intención de descansar. Una idea se vino a su mente. Apagó las luces y se hincó al lado de la cama, tomó su mano y comenzó a tararear una melodía con su grave y modulada voz. La joven cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue dejándose caer sobre su almohada.

-Qué bonita canción…- susurró.

El youkai siguió entonando la vieja canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era apenas un pequeño y después de varios minutos, el aura de Kagome se calmó y se quedó profundamente dormida. Sabía que la joven estaba triste aunque el sentimiento estuviera disfrazado de euforia de gente ebria por lo que permaneció a su lado lo que quedaba de la noche.


	21. Hogar, dulce hogar

Abrió los ojos con pesadez debido a una molesta resaca. A juzgar por la luz parecía ya pasado mediodía y se sorprendió porque su asistente no la hubiera despertado al dar las ocho de la mañana. Estiró los brazos tratando de liberar la sensación de cansancio y se extraño al no escuchar los sonidos de trastos o de la televisión encendida afuera de su habitación. "Seguramente se tomó todo el día" pensó mientras ponía los pies sobre el suelo pero se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que estaba pisando la cabeza de su asistente quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados observándola con enojo.

-¡¿Qué pu… qué demonios haces ahí?- exclamó más que molesta sorprendida.

-En la madrugada decidiste convertirte en una stripper y bailar hasta que se te dio la jodida gana; quítame los pies de encima- vociferó empujando el sucio pie da la joven de su cara y se sentó, sacudiéndose el rostro.

Al darse cuenta que se encontraba en ropa interior rápidamente se cubrió con la cobija tratando de conservar cierto recato pero el youkai parecía no tener interés en echar una mirada, sin embargo, ella se llevó una sorpresa al ver su torso bien torneado y descubierto frente a ella. "Que se vaya, que se vaya" pensaba muerta de vergüenza mientras cerraba los ojos, apretándolos para no ver.

-Ni te molestes en cubrirte, ayer dejaste más que claro que te encanta la ropa interior rosada-

-Ay no, qué vergüenza. ¡Ah pero claro! ¡Tú muy feliz de la vida! ¿No?- exclamó de pronto, tratando de poner en evidencia a su trabajador.

-En lugar de intentar incriminarme de algo de lo que definitivamente soy inocente, deberías agradecerme porque ahora mismo no amaneciste al lado de un desconocido- contestó dándole la espalda mostrando su marcados músculos mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Estás mintiendo…- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se ponía la piyama que se encontraba esparcida por el piso justo al lado de su cama.

-No- contestó el youkai mirándola sobre su hombro –ayer llegaste con alguien; lo mandé a casa- y al decir esto salió y se dirigió hasta su cuarto seguido de Kagome ya con la piyama puesta. Sesshomaru tomaba su ropa y la extendía sobre su cama mientras la joven trató de sacarle más información sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior ya que ella no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó en tono serio.

-Koga- contestó en un tono grave de voz –Kagome… aunque sea tu asistente necesito algo de privacidad, ¿te molesta…?-

-¡Ja! No, ahora harás lo que tengas que hacer frente a mí, así estaremos a mano- dijo la joven con una sonrisa maquiavélica, tratando de inmutar al youkai y ponerlo en una situación incómoda pero no fue así. Mirándola con recelo se quitó los pantalones para dormir quedando en paños menores y comenzó a vestirse con calma como si no hubiera nadie en la habitación. Kagome tragó saliva con dificultad; el tiro le había salido por la culata. Refunfuñó, cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue a sentarse al sofá a ver algo de televisión.

-¿Qué pasó? No que muy…-

-¡Calla!- exclamó la joven cruzándose de brazos.

El youkai se sentó a su lado mientras ajustaba las cintas de sus zapatos. Kagome lo miraba con curiosidad, a pesar de que le provocaba muchos disgustos la había protegido y eso lo podía apreciar aunque todavía no se sentía lista para someter su dignidad para agradecerle, ya que sin establecerlo de palabra, ambos se encontraban en una ardua competencia de ver quién ponía en ridículo a quien; agradecerle sería darle la victoria.

-Te dejaré sola el día de hoy- dijo recargando su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá mirándola con ese rostro neutral de siempre.

-Oh, pues eso está bien. Hace tiempo que no paso tiempo a solas- contestó la joven fingiendo una sonrisa ya que al escuchar aquello sintió ganas de pedirle que se quedara; no le gustaba estar sola.

-Regresaré mañana por la mañana- dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo por el departamento dejando a la joven con una sensación de vacío.

O

-¡Ya llegó!- exclamó una pequeña niña mientras despegaba la vista de los juguetes que tenía frente a ella.

Un pequeño niño con cola de zorro se encontraba practicando trucos de magia no muy lejos de ahí, sentado en la mesa del modesto comedor mientras un pequeño demonio verde lo supervisaba con cierta autoridad.

-Rin, ya te dije que no grites- contestó reprimiéndola pero la niña se levantó y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos frente a la puerta.

El cerrojo se movió y Sesshomaru entró siendo recibido por el sincero abrazo de la pequeña. Se hincó para estar a su altura y acarició su redonda mejilla mientras le daba un pequeño cerdito de goma que le había comprado semanas antes. Rin comenzó a correr con él mostrándolo al aire sonriendo mientras el youkai se ponía de pie y dejaba varias cosas sobre la mesa, acariciando con suavidad el cabello del pequeño kitsune quien sonrió al verlo entrar.

-Amo Sesshomaru- exclamó el pobre sirviente esperando recibir un gesto de cariño pero fue en vano. El youkai ya había pasado de largo para recostarse en su habitación sobre las suaves cobijas que lo envolvieron con el aroma del hogar.

Rin y el pequeño Shippo corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el youkai y comenzaron a saltar en la cama mientras Sesshomaru cerraba los ojos sin perturbarse por el insistente movimiento de la cama. La niña se detuvo y cayó sentada sobre el colchón al lado del youkai y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y acomodarla en una larga y plateada trenza.

-Jaken me enseñó muchas cosas; ¿quieres que te enseñe?- preguntó Shippo con su redondo rostro iluminado al recordar sus pequeñas hazañas mágicas.

-Después- respondió con los ojos cerrados relajándose por las caricias que la pequeña niña le hacía.

El pequeño youkai entró al cuarto ligeramente iluminado con una pequeña libreta en donde había anotado todos los recados que tenía para su amo. Vio que su señor se encontraba bastante fatigado y por fin relajado entre la compañía de los niños por lo que dejó los recados sobre la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama y se alejó hacia la cocina para preparar la comida favorita de los niños y del señor: macarrones con queso.


	22. Fortaleza

Después de una larga siesta y de comer un plato lleno de macarrones. Sesshomaru se encontraba sentando en el sofá dándole unas cuantas lecciones de combate al pequeño Shippo quien miraba con mucha atención a su maestro sintiéndose agradecido de que lo haya recibido bajo un techo acogedor y lo mejor; como su aprendiz. El youkai le mostraba, en un libro muy antiguo de combate, todas las posiciones y prácticas teóricas que el pequeño necesitaba para convertirse en un gran soldado mientras que la pequeña Rin enfocaba su atención en una caja de crayones y un libro para colorear. De pronto, el teléfono sonó y la niña corrió entusiasmada a contestarlo, cosa que Sesshomaru le permitió ya que así, si alguien pensaba tener una conversación larga y tendida con él, la tendrían en cambio con su pequeña hija quien terminaba por agotar la paciencia de todos y terminaban por colgar.

-¿Hola?- contestó la pequeña.

_-Hola… ¿a dónde llamo?-_

-Pues, a mi casa. El señor Sesshomaru está aquí, ¿quiere hablar con él?-

De pronto el youkai despegó la vista del libro y se lamentó por haber contratado el servicio de teléfono para la casa.

-Está bien- contestó la niña extendiendo la bocina hacia su padre quien con un suspiro respondió; no le quedaba más.

-Diga- dijo la grave voz del youkai.

_-Sesshomaru-_ se escuchó a Kagome decir con cierta pasividad poco característica de ella _-… ¿Cómo puedo preparar una lasaña?-_

-Hnn. No tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo encender un horno y ¿quieres preparar una lasaña? ¿Estás segura que para eso me estás llamando?- preguntó con cierta desesperación como si estuviera regañando a una niña pequeña.

_-Sí-_

En seguida notó que la joven no se escuchaba muy feliz, seguramente que estar sola le hacía mal pero era su primer día de descanso después de casi un mes de estar trabajando para ella; quería estar con su pequeña familia. Con un ligero chasquido le dijo a la joven que estaría en seguida en el departamento y colgó.

-¿Me acompañan?- preguntó el youkai poniéndose de pie y tomando dos pequeños abrigos que se encontraban en el perchero, cerca de la puerta.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron ambos niños mientras el youkai les ponía las chaquetas para salir.

-Jaken, cuida la casa-

Al entrar al departamento de Kagome, en seguida notó que los platos se encontraban fuera de los gabinetes y que de pronto todo estaba ligeramente más desordenado de lo normal. La joven se encontraba envuelta de cobijas frente al televisor con un aspecto miserable. Rin y Shippo corrieron hacia la sala para sorpresa de la joven quien enseguida abrió los ojos más de lo normal mirando al youkai entrar y despojarse de las llaves sobre el pequeño tazón de la entrada.

-Ellos son Shippo y Rin; la niña es mi hija y él es mi aprendiz- dijo señalando a los dos pequeños que se perseguían alrededor del sofá y le sonrieron a la joven después de ser presentados. –Ahora, Kagome, sé que me llamaste porque te sentías miserable; tienes que aprender a estar sola-

Kagome hizo una mueca, sacando su labio inferior con cierta exageración –No, de verdad quiero una lasaña pero tengo tanto miedo de prender el horno…-

Sesshomaru giró los ojos y se agachó hacia el horno para encender el piloto mientras Shippo y Rin se sentaron al lado de la joven y cambiaron el canal de la televisión a las caricaturas.

-Podemos hacer una fortaleza con tus cobijas- dijo Rin mientras tomaba uno de los extremos de la tela –Nosotros lo hacemos todas las noches- agregó intercambiando miradas cómplices con el pequeño kitsune.

-Es cierto- respondió Shippo –Y parece que tú necesitas una fortaleza-

-Está bien, ¿cómo lo hacemos?- respondió de pronto sintiéndose feliz por estar acompañada de esos dos.

Al cabo de unos minutos los tres ya se encontraban riendo debajo de una burda construcción hecha de paraguas, palos de escoba y varias cobijas, desde afuera se podía ver la luz de la linterna que formaba las siluetas de los tres que se encontraban ahí dentro intercambiando historias y haciendo bromas. Sesshomaru por otro lado, vigilaba a la lasaña que se estaba cocinando, como aún faltaba un poco más para que saliera decidió ir a echar un vistazo a _los niños._ Se agachó y corrió la tela para ver en el interior de la tienda y ahí se encontraban los tres jugando con las manos y cantando canciones infantiles.

-¡Príncipe Sesshomaru, venga con nosotros!- exclamó Rin sonriendo.

-No puedo, los adultos no caben en un castillo tan pequeño-

Sonrió al cerrar la cortina y volvió hacia la cocina.

-Te toca a ti Kagome- dijo Shippo mientras giraba un pequeño trompo de colores en el centro. –Bien, mientras el trompo gire tendrás que decir algo agradable de Sesshomaru-

-No pero, eso no era parte del juego- contestó la joven con nerviosismo.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Rin –Si el juego se llama _Digamos algo lindo del Señor Sesshomaru, _¿qué se te olvidó?-

La joven giró los ojos ya que no se pudo zafar del reto y el pequeño trompo comenzó a girar.

-Bien, está bien. Pues es muy limpio, siempre pone todo en su lugar y prepara comida muy rica- el trompo seguía girando con bastante velocidad- "Ay méndigo trompo, ¿por qué no te paras?". Siempre llega temprano al trabajo y nunca ha faltado; una vez me dio un cono de chocolate… ¿qué más?- el trompo parecía no perder velocidad por lo que la joven comenzó a desesperarse, ya no tenía más qué decir, o bueno, al no comprometedor que decir.

-¡Vamos! Es trampa que no digas nada-

-¡Está bien, está bien!- respondió la joven como si de algo bastante serio se trataba –Bueno, sus marcas están bien, tienen colores lindos y em… su cabello es bastante largo y suave, al menos eso parece…-

-Sí, sí lo es- gritó Rin bastante emocionada siendo callada por Shippo.

-El color amarillo de sus ojos también es lindo y…- para ese punto la joven comenzaba a sonrojarse y misteriosamente el trompo seguía girando.

El rostro de Sesshomaru volvió a asomarse entre la tela con los ojos entrecerrados, fijos en el pequeño kitsune.

-Shippo, usar tu magia para mantener el trompo girando es trampa; vamos, es hora de cenar-

El pequeño kitsune tomó el trompo y salió corriendo de la tienda seguido de Rin, dejando a Kagome totalmente avergonzada ahí dentro pensando en que Sesshomaru había estado escuchando todo. "Maldita sea, ahora tendré que hacerle bromas más pesadas" pensó sintiendo derrota y saliendo con el ego en alto de la tienda para saborear la deliciosa lasaña que se encontraba sobre la barra de madera.


	23. Niñez enjaulada

Después de una velada de comida italiana, más comida, películas y juegos con almohada _los tres niños, _se quedaron dormidos sobre el piso de la sala. Sesshomaru observó divertido todo lo que había pasado aquella noche y se sintió satisfecho de haber podido pasar tiempo con su familia mientras estaba en el trabajo. Cargó a Shippo y a Rin y los llevó hasta su habitación y después volvió por Kagome quien dormía profundamente entre sus brazos, la colocó en su cama y la tapó. Mientras la acostaba se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de llevar una vida tan ajetreada y llena de temas para adultos, Kagome en el fondo seguía siendo una persona frágil y necesitada, tal como lo es un niño y por unos segundos se sintió algo enternecido al verla tan vulnerable hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte ronquido; ahí decidió salir e irse a dormir al sofá.


	24. Profesionalismo

-¡Se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde!- exclamaba la joven mientras se colocaba los calcetines de las formas más extrañas e incómodas.

Sesshomaru la observaba desde su recámara correr por toda la sala cepillándose el cabello con una mano mientras con otra se tomaba rápidamente el licuado que había tomado del refrigerador. No era extraño que Kagome estuviera así, ya que, ese día él había llegado más tarde de lo normal y por ende, ella no se había levantado. Al ver que ya estaba casi lista se levantó de su cama y dejó la revista que leía por un lado y se acercó hacia ella quien se recogía su largo cabello con una pequeña pinza de plástico.

-Me hubieras avisado que ibas a llegar tarde- dijo la joven mirándolo con los ojos llorosos, sorprendentemente, no estaba enojada.

-Sí te dije. Ayer te llamé por la noche- dijo mientras le abría la puerta y se ponía los lentes oscuros –después ya no contestaste; llamé tu nombre varias veces hasta que escuché que roncabas. Intenté llamarte de nuevo para ver si habías despertado y colgado el teléfono pero fue inocente de mi parte que había sido así-

-Eres tan desagradable- dijo Kagome mientras entraban al elevador y bajaban hacia el lobby.

-Es la verdad. Después intenté llamar a tu celular pero como siempre, no entraba la llamada. ¿Acaso también tengo que poner a cargar tu teléfono? Por eso voy a cobrar regalías- bromeó el youkai tratando de irritarla más.

-Pues tal vez te pida que lo haga- contestó la joven con arrogancia mientras salía del elevador.

Sesshomaru sonrió triunfal, lo había logrado de nuevo y ganado el pequeño round de las mañanas.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que las grabaciones habían empezado a rodar en el estudio de _Calzada de Lobos _y Kagome era una montaña rusa de emociones por lo que Sesshomaru intentó ser un poco más paciente de lo que ya era con ella. Todos los días debía acompañarla a los llamados del estudio y estar ahí hasta altas horas de la noche mientras veía cómo se repetían las tomas una y otra vez. Miroku también asistía pero siempre había un _evento importante _que no le permitía permanecer tanto rato y obviamente que Sango no perdía la oportunidad de compartirle a su colega que no se trataba de otra cosa que ir a un centro nocturno para conseguir citas. Aparte de lo profesional, Kagome también andaba extraña, de pronto la sorprendía hablando por teléfono por las noches y al verlo colgaba como si le ocultara algo, otras veces la veía escribiendo cartas que escondía bajo la almohada; por misteriosas razones eso le hacía pensar que había algo que no le quería contar pero quién sabe, tal vez imaginaba cosas.

Por fin llegaron al estudio y Kagome como siempre iba directo a maquillaje por lo que durante esa hora y media Sesshomaru tenía un pequeño descanso. Saludó a Sango quien se encontraba a pocos metros de Miroku quien platicaba con entusiasmo con varias extras del plató.

-Te juro que ya no lo soporto- dijo dirigiéndole letales miradas a su jefe mientras sostenía son furia las carpetas llenas de papeles –Me pone a hacer las tareas más estúpidas… como no tienes idea-

-¿Por qué no renuncias?- preguntó Sesshomaru llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón escuchando todo lo que Miroku les decía a las jóvenes.

-Porque… necesito el dinero- contestó avergonzada.

-Pero puedes conseguir un mejor trabajo con una persona más… seria-

-No, es que, bueno, me despidieron de mi último empleo porque… - agarró aire para tomar un poco de valor –porque me acosté con mi cliente-

El youkai arqueó las cejas ante el comentario, Sango se veía una persona muy profesional pero aunque las cosas hubieran sido así, era muy buena en su trabajo y eso era lo importante. La joven negaba con la cabeza mientras se ajustaba la diadema y el micrófono.

-_C'est la vie._ Nunca te acuestes con un cliente, sólo trae problemas- dijo con cierta amargura mientras hacía una llamada y dándole la espalda al youkai.

Desde su lugar observaba a Kagome interactuar con Koga y los demás actores. Era tan diferente cuando estaba en escena; serena, madura, profesional. Si alguien no la conociera y él les contara lo caprichosa que era, no le creerían al verla así en escena. Simplemente era impresionante cómo es que alguien así lograra dominarse tanto y de esa manera. El llamado terminó alrededor de las siete de la noche y la joven saltó entusiasmada hacia Sesshomaru con un color rosado en sus mejillas.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó en tono serio a la joven quien parecía estar en otro planeta.

-Eh… bueno, yo tengo cosas qué hacer. Si necesitas irte a tu casa puedes hacerlo yo llegaré al departamento sana y salva; no me pasará nada por un día que no me acompañes, ¿cierto?-El youkai arqueó las cejas y se dio la vuelta saliendo del plató mientras que Kagome caminaba con entusiasmo hacia sus compañeros.


	25. Relaciones peligrosas

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban gracias al alcohol que había tomado horas antes. Al ver al lobo frente a su rostro una explosión de risas llegaban a su garganta, sacándolas con fuerza hasta que le dolía la garganta. Tomados de la mano corrían entre los pasillos chocando con torpeza entre las paredes besándose entre tropezones. Con dificultad sacó las llaves de su bolsa confundiéndose entre tantos llaveros y objetos innecesarios.

-Prometo quitar estas cosas de aquí- dijo tratando de controlar su hipo.

Koga la abrazaba por la espalda dándole húmedos besos en el cuello mientras Kagome se carcajeaba y batalla para meter la llave al cerrojo. Después de poder abrirla, la joven se envolvió en un torpe abrazo del lobo y comenzó a besarlo palpando la pared para encender la luz. Fueron acercándose al sofá para acostarse sobre él cuando la sensación de un tercer cuerpo los sacó de su trance y reaccionaron. Sesshomaru se encontraba durmiendo ahí y obviamente se despertó al sentir a dos borrachos sentarse sobre él.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Kagome sorprendida de pronto empujando a Koga lejos de ella.

-Sí, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?-

Sesshomaru se levantó del sofá arremangándose la camisa y pasando de largo entre los dos.

-La próxima vez que pienses llegar a acostarte con alguien avísame para no esperarte con la cena- y dicho esto tomó el trasto de plástico que sostenía a una deliciosa pizza y se marchó comiendo un pedazo.

Furiosa caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró con fuerza.

-Es un idiota; no tengo que avisarle de nada, es mi departamento-

-Pues aquí tiene su cama- dijo Koga asomándose a la habitación del fondo -¿qué te parece si lo hacemos ahí?- preguntó con una risa maliciosa mientras abrazaba a la joven con fuerza.

-No seas tonto, se dará cuenta y la que va a pagar las consecuencias voy a hacer yo-

El lobo cargó a la joven y la llevó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta mientras reían embriagados por el alcohol mientras tanto, Sesshomaru caminaba por el lobby y le dejó el traste de pizza al guardia de la entrada. Salió y percibió el olor de Koga entre uno de los coches que estaban estacionados frente al edificio, sacó las garras y pasó el filo de ellas sobre la flamante pintura roja provocando un sonido lastimero y dejando unas líneas claras que estropearon la integridad rojiza del coche. Con cierta satisfacción caminó hasta su auto y se dirigió a su casa.

"¿Por qué me siento tan molesto?" pensaba mientras sin darse cuenta se pasaba las señales en rojo de los semáforos "Es mi clienta, _mi clienta_ y nada más; ¿molesto? ¿Yo? ¿Porque está con ese lobo? ¿Qué clase de idiota soy?" De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una patrulla que llevaba las luces blancas y azules detrás de él, suspiró y se orillo para esperar a que el oficial se acercara levantando su gorra mientras se agachaba hacia la ventana.

-¿Mucha prisa, eh? ¿Es una razón suficiente como para pasarse los altos y casi atropellar a una anciana?-

-Siento lo de los altos- contestó sin darse cuenta que estaba omitiendo tal vez lo más importante.

-Señor, ¿a dónde se dirige?-

-A un instituto mental- respondió, llevándose una mano a la frente.


	26. Intervención familiar

Después de ganarse una multa y de casi chocar contra un poste, Sesshomaru entró por fin a su casa con un semblante derrotado por primera vez en años. Rin corrió hacia la puerta manchada de pintura para recibirlo. "Lo que me faltaba" pensó al verla. Caminó por el pasillo y entró a la sala donde había un gran desorden; hojas de papel por todos lados, lienzos manchados de pintura.

-Llegaste por fin- dijo InuYasha levantándose y llevándose las manos a la cintura con su aspecto desaliñado –Vine a visitarte pero obviamente no estabas así que aproveché para quedarme a cuidar a mi sobrina y a Shippo- dijo mientras cargaba a Rin y le hacía cosquillas en el estómago.

-Bien- contestó desganado echándose al sofá como si fuera un saco de papas.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el hanyou dejando a la niña en el suelo y sentándose a su lado –Ni siquiera yo te dejaba tan… tan no sé, tan mal, ¿a quién estás asistiendo ahora?-

-¡A Kagome Higurashi!- exclamó Rin con entusiasmo mientras alzaba una brocha con pintura rosa sobre su cabeza.

-Ya veo. Las mujeres son más complicadas, aún así… te ves del asco-

-Cállate InuYasha, no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo el youkai llevándose una mano a la cara y arrastrando su palma por todo su rostro haciendo reír a Shippo y a Rin por la cara tan chistosa que se le hacía.

-Oye, oye, puedes contarle a tu pequeño hermano todo- dijo elevando sus pobladas cejas y sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos como si estuviera haciéndose un cumplido a sí mismo.

-Nada, simplemente que es muy difícil lidiar con ella-

-Pft, ni que tuvieras que ponerle la ropa interior o bañarla- exclamó InuYasha.

-Prácticamente- respondió el youkai mirándolo seriamente.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿al menos está… buena?- preguntó con naturalidad.

-¡Buah! ¡El tío InuYasha dijo algo sucio!- Rin y Shippo corrieron alrededor del hanyou manchándolo con tinta negra como castigo.

-Está bien, está bien, perdón, ¿está linda?-

-Eso no importa InuYasha-

-Está _muy_ bonita- dijo Shippo entrelazando sus pequeñas manitas y sonrojándose ligeramente.

InuYasha observó a su medio hermano y notó que no se veía cansado, más bien, se veía enojado. Seguramente que los caprichos de la joven lo habían hecho enojar pero ¿qué clase de cosas podría hacer una persona para hacer enojar a Sesshomaru? Sabía que era una de las personas más pacientes, sobre todo cuando se trataba de mujeres, tal vez era severo con él y otras personas pero nunca se exasperaría tanto con alguien, tomando en cuenta de que tenía a Rin como hija, una niña bastante hiperactiva y habladora.

-Vamos Sesshomaru, dime- insistió InuYasha hasta que su hermano le mostró los colmillos enfurecido –Está bien, está bien, no preguntaré más. Acostaré a Rin y a Shippo; vamos-

Los niños siguieron a InuYasha hasta su habitación y se acostaron sin chistar, cuando volvió a la sala su hermano aún se encontraba sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada. Comenzó a recoger sus brochas y pinturas y las guardó en su maletín, dispuesto a irse y dejarlo solo para que pensara.

-Es una ingrata- comenzó a decir el youkai por lo que InuYasha dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y sólo lo escuchó –Se mete en problemas y yo le resuelvo todo pero vuelve a cometer las mismas idioteces- decía mientras apoyaba su frente contra sus manos, reclinándose hacia la orilla del sofá –No me deja hacer mi trabajo, simplemente busca la manera de ponerse en riesgo y yo tengo que intervenir para protegerla-

-Pues, básicamente ese es tu trabajo, ¿no?-

-Hnn-

-Oh, no, oh no, espera- dijo InuYasha poniéndose de pie con exageración – ¡Te preocupas por ella!-

-¡Cállate idiota, sólo lo necesario para que sea dentro de lo que es profesional!-

-Claro, claro, eres tan profesional como… como… ay no sé, como la película de esa prostituta que no le pagan por sexo-

-Mujer Bonita; Inuyasha, ¿a qué vas con tus estupideces?- preguntó con hastío mientras su medio hermano lo señalaba con insistencia.

-Eres como la mujer de esa película-

-InuYasha, yo no soy una prostituta, además, si así lo fuera alguien estaría haciendo ese trabajo por mí ahora mismo- contestó con amargura poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina siendo seguido por los largos pasos de su hermano menor.

-Ya dimos en el clavo- dijo InuYasha sentándose en la mesa mientras su hermano se servía una taza de café –De seguro está teniendo una de esas aventuras de celebridades y tú estás que te partes de celoso. ¿Quién te viera con esa cara de que siempre estás oliendo mier…?-

-¡Cállate!- gritó lanzándole la taza que chocó contra la pared de la cocina manchando la inmaculada pared blanca.

-Eres un exagerado Sesshomaru. Si tanto te gusta la tipa, ¿por qué no se lo dices?-

Ese último comentario le costó mucho a InuYasha. Sesshomaru lo tomó de la camisa mientras lo arrastraba por todo el pasillo, tomó su maletín y lo sacó a patadas de su departamento cerrando la puerta con coraje.

_-Llámame para decirme cómo va todo- _exclamó el hanyou del otro lado de la puerta riéndose mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Es un imbécil- dijo Sesshomaru remarcando las palabras mientras limpiaba el desorden que él mismo había causado.


	27. Reconciliación

Kagome despertó con un intenso dolor de ojos y se estiraba tronando sus adoloridos huesos mientras bostezaba cual gran hipopótamo. Salió de la cama con pesadez y se levó la cara, tallándose los ojos y se secó la cara. Al reflejarse al espejo se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda y con varias marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente, echó un vistazo hacia su cama y entonces vio a su bronceado compañero de trabajo desparramado sobre ella con una pierna saliéndose de las sábanas, también, totalmente desnudo.

"Qué idiota" pensó mientras se lavaba los dientes y prendía la llave de la regadera.

Entró cubriéndose bajo el agua caliente y lavó su cabello que estaba pegajoso por toda la cerveza que habían arrojado en el club mientras bailaban; eso era lo único que recordaba. Después de una larga ducha, salió y se envolvió en una toalla mientras se secaba el cabello con otra.

"Espero que Sesshomaru no haya visto nada sino me mata"

Al salir de la recámara Koga se encontraba en la orilla de la cama tallándose los ojos y al verla frente a él caminó seductoramente hacia ella y la apretó contra su pecho. Kagome trató de zafarse lentamente de él pero los músculos del lobo eran demasiado fuertes como para que sus pequeños y delgados brazos pudieran con ellos.

-Koga, de veras, suéltame, no tengo ganas- dijo la joven caminando hacia su clóset una vez que la soltó.

-Bien- respondió el youkai poniéndose sus pantalones mientras observaba a la joven que sacaba su ropa del closet mostrando sus torneadas pantorrillas. –No podemos ocultarnos para siempre-

Kagome se estaba vistiendo. Había escogido un vestido ligero para andar en casa y no ponía atención de que Koga, quien le estaba hablando; su mente estaba más puesta en pensar, ¿cómo le explicaría a Sesshomaru lo que había pasado? Seguramente que se molestaría demasiado con ella por haberse descuidado el día anterior.

"¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Es mi vida, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje" pensaba mientras sentía los fuertes brazos del lobo rodearla por la espalda. La joven sonrió ligeramente y abrazados, salieron de la recámara. Kagome ya estaba preparada para tener un enfrentamiento con el youkai pero al parecer aún no había llegado y eso que ya era algo tarde, considerando que Sesshomaru siempre estaba antes de que amaneciera. La joven abrió el refrigerado y al cerrarlo y sentarse en la mesa vio a Koga del otro lado de la barra con un gesto extraño.

-¿Qué no me vas a dar de desayunar?- preguntó extrañado. Si no lo conociera – más o menos- Kagome habría pensado que estaba algo ofendido.

-Mh, no- contestó riendo mientras sostenía un cartón de jugo de naranja.

-Oh, Kagome… debes saber que para un lobo son bastante importantes las atenciones- dijo Koga estirando los brazos con fanfarronería.

Kagome arqueó las cejas y volvió a abrir la puerta del refrigerador para lanzarle al joven un trozo de jamón que cayó directamente en su pecho y se le quedó pegado. Con cierto desdén, Koga lo tomó lentamente y lo quitó de sus pectorales, examinando el húmedo y frío jamón frente a él sin siquiera estar tostado o en medio de dos panes, ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

-Gracias- dijo con enfado.

De pronto el sonido de la perilla de la puerta al girar se escuchó. Sesshomaru entraba con un portafolio en las manos y entró, quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola con elegancia en el perchero. Kagome se encontraba helada en la cocina mientras el youkai atravesaba el pasillo y con un cortés saludo, se dirigió hacia la sala en donde abrió su portafolio, sacando las hojas que había en él y se sentó en la mesa del comedor.

-Parece que viste un fantasma. ¡Buenos días Nana Fine!- exclamó dirigiéndose al youkai quien mostró sus garras y lanzó un latigazo venenoso hacia el brazo del joven causándole un roce menor -¡Oye! ¿Quieres pelear?- exclamó el lobo poniéndose de pie mostrando los colmillos y apretando los músculos.

-Koga, Koga, lo mejor será que te vayas… Yo tengo que revisar mi agenda hoy de todas formas- dijo Kagome sosteniéndolo por los hombros y acompañándolo hacia la puerta.

Protestando el lobo desapareció después de un portazo en la cara mientras que Kagome se preparaba para que el youkai volviera a regañarle como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Se sentó frente a él en la pequeña mesa del comedor y espero a que sus severas palabras la golpearan como de costumbre por la mañana pero para su sorpresa, nada, Sesshomaru no pronunciaba palabra, ni siquiera había levantado la vista después de que se sentara a su lado.

-Sesshomaru- dijo la joven tratando de llamar su atención.

El youkai fingió sorpresa al escuchar su nombre y levantó la cara con apacibilidad.

-Kagome, disculpa, no vi que habías llegado, ¿sí?-

-Quería saber si tenías algo qué decir- de pronto la joven comenzó a sonrojarse –sobre mi agenda, claro-

-No por el momento- contestó Sesshomaru volviendo la mirada hacia lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sobre Koga…- prosiguió Kagome entrelazando sus manos e inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa como buscando apoyo.

-Sobre el lobo no tienes que darme explicación. Yo fui poco profesional por intentar hacer mi trabajo pero esa no es la manera-

-¿Es eso una disculpa?- preguntó la joven con suspicacia levantando una ceja mientras sonreía.

-No- contestó Sesshomaru clavando su fría mirada sobre ella –Es una aclaración-

-Claro, no esperaba más de ti- contestó sonriendo a medias y se levantó de su silla. Caminó hacia su cuarto pero una idea le tentó la cabeza. Volvió hacia donde estaba sentada y levantó la falda de su vestido y la volvió a bajar rápidamente provocando una pequeña corriente de aire que hizo que los papeles que Sesshomaru leía volaran en todas direcciones, incluyendo su largo y plateado cabello.

"Me está volviendo loco" pensó tratando de sentirse molesto pero por alguna razón una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.


	28. Descanso

**Nota 1: **En el capítulo anterior hago una obvia referencia al programa _La niñera _o _The nanny_, quisiera pensar que todos la conocen pero me imagino que habrá algunas personas que tal vez no están familiarizadas con ella ya que es una serie que comenzó a principios de los noventas y bueh, no sé pero ojalá que hayan entendido la referencia; es obvia.

**Nota 2: **Gracias a los que se han pasado a dejar sus reviews, prometo contestarles a los que tienen cuenta y a los que no, pondré respuestas al final del capítulo. También gracias a los que han agregado a favoritos la historia y a los que la han agregado a las alertas, me da gusto que estén al pendiente y les haya gustado pero me encantaría que me dejaran reviews porque así me motivan a escribir más (aunque en realidad no se pueden quejar, actualizo muy rápido y a veces en mucha cantidad) y también me ayudan a saber si les está gustando, qué les gusta y qué no. Siempre es bueno saberlo.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después del incidente tenían llamado para el final de temporada. Kagome estaba enferma acostada en su cama con compresas frías y un termómetro en su boca. Sesshomaru entró al cuarto y le retiró el medidor de los labios para revisar la temperatura pero giró los ojos al ver que todo estaba en condiciones normales.<p>

-He estado vomitando toda la mañana- dijo la joven mientras hacía un ligero puchero –No quiero ir-El youkai dejó el termómetro sobre el buró y caminó hacia el clóset sacando varias prendas y aventándolas a la orilla de la cama. Una chaqueta, pantalones, blusa, calcetines, sostén, calzones e incluso los zapatos.

-Tu noviecito tenía razón el otro día; de verdad soy la Nana Fine- vociferó en agonía mientras levantaba la pierna de la joven para ponerle un calcetín.

-Yo diría que eres más como Niles, el mayordomo que odia a todo el mundo- respondió la joven riéndose mientras tosía un poco.

-Kagome, por favor vístete, es el último día y después tendrás unas semanas para descansar- dijo el youkai casi implorando mientras salía de la recámara señalándole a la joven la ropa que tenía frente a ella.

Con pesadez la tomó y comenzó a vestirse pensando en lo mareada y cansada que se sentía pero su asistente tenía razón era un último día, un último día y por fin acabaría todo. Podría tomar unas merecidas vacaciones en un crucero, en Europa, incluso hasta su propio departamento parecía tentador. Salió casi a rastras del cuarto sintiéndose de los mil demonios y caminó junto a Sesshomaru hasta la limosina que la esperaba para llegar al estudio. Al entrar, todos la miraron preocupados de verla en un semblante tan deplorable mientras que era conducida por el youkai quien la sostenía de los hombros como si estuviera preparado para sostenerla por si caía en cualquier momento.

-¡Querida! ¿Pero qué te pasa?- contestó Jakotsu con su florido acento mientras que levantaba el mentón de la joven hacia su rostro –Te ves muy, pero _muy _mal y eso que esto se lo digo a todo el mundo; ya sabes pero a ti te lo digo en serio. ¡Ay no! Ven acá que yo te voy a componer; préstamela un rato, guapo- dijo tomando a la joven de las muñecas mientras le guiñaba el ojo al youkai provocativamente y se alejaban de ahí desapareciendo entre el montón de gente que caminaba hacia todos lados dejando a Sesshomaru con una ceja arqueada y algo perturbado.

-Kagome se ve terrible- dijo Sango quien se encontraba a su lado mordiendo una manzana.

-Parece ser un pequeño resfriado- comentó el youkai metiéndose la mano a los bolsillos viendo hacia la dirección que había ido la joven.

-Estas preocupado-

-No-

-No estoy preguntándote, tonto- dijo Sango dándole un manotazo en la espalda, bastante fuerte para ser una persona tan pequeña y delgada como ella.

-¿De qué hablan, mi querida Sango?- preguntó Miroku quien apenas acababa de llegar.

-Kagome está enferma- contestó Sango mirando cómo su jefe deslizaba mañosamente sus manos por su cintura.

Siguiendo con la mirada a la escurridiza mano de Miroku, Sango por fin le dio una fuerte cachetada al joven que casi lo convertía en un bailarín de ballet. Sesshomaru giró los ojos al ver las actitudes tan poco profesionales de Miroku pero había nada que él pudiera hacer. Fueron a sentarse detrás de las cámaras a observar y esperar que la noche acabara. El youkai tenía planeado volver a su casa ya que, suponiendo que habría una fiesta -¿y cómo no iba a haberla si era el final de temporada?- seguramente que Kagome querría divertirse y llevar a Koga a su departamento; no pensaba cometer la misma imprudencia de aquella vez.

La tarde pasó lenta y pesada frente a los ojos de todos. Los minutos se congelaban pareciendo horas, las manecillas del reloj daban la impresión de ir en dirección contraria y todo daba la sensación de que nunca iba a terminar hasta que por fin, el último corte se hizo y todos comenzaron a saltar de alegría, quién sabe si por el momento emotivo de haber terminado el último capítulo de temporada o porque todos celebraban que en efecto, no estaban siendo castigados en una especie de purgatorio o infierno. Los temas de conversación comenzaron a girar en torno de una fiesta, alcohol y música y enseguida Sesshomaru supo que debía irse a casa. Tomó su portafolio y chaqueta para salir de ahí y dar por terminado su turno hasta que una mano lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del hombro.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?- preguntó Kagome con las ojeras más moradas que había visto en todo el mundo. –No tienes que trabajar; quédate como invitado-

-Debo volver a casa- respondió Sesshomaru tratando de zafarse del compromiso –Rin y Shippo me están esperando-

-¿No puede alguien cuidarlos por ti?-

La joven de verdad mostraba interés porque se quedara así que aceptó la invitación. Sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar el teléfono de su hermano para pedirle de favor que cuidara a los niños.

_-Entonces, ¿qué pasó?-_ preguntó InuYasha definitivamente refiriéndose a Kagome.

-No te hablo para eso; cuida a Rin y a Shippo, no voy a llegar a la casa hoy-

_-Te diría que me llamaras con anticipación pero por esos mocosos soy capaz de cancelar cualquier cosa; y dime, ¿qué vas a hacer?- _al notar ese tonito en su hermano que no significaba otra cosa que un mensaje sexual, colgó el teléfono.

-Bien, entonces ven conmigo- dijo la joven tomándolo del brazo y acercándolo hacia la fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a Anilem, Pequea Lin y VampireStar:<strong>

A las dos primeras: Gracias por leer y que les guste el fic; espero que sigan leyendo.

A VampireStar: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Sí, sé que es algo como que, _chafo _o malo, no sé, que lo haya hecho con Koga, la verdad es que esa no era su primera vez pero como no tenía relevancia en la historia no lo mencioné, me pareció un dato innecesario. Respecto a lo de InuYasha pues, sé que Sesshomaru se ve malo haciendo eso pero lo más importante es que InuYasha no lo ve con mala intención más porque, ese tipo de acciones por parte de su hermano mayor, no son más que lo típico que pasa cuando dos hermanos pelean es sólo que, por su naturaleza youkai las cosas son llevadas a un extremo un poco más agresivo y tomemos en cuenta que Sesshomaru es muy temperamental y exagerado para esas cosas jaja, es como cuando un hermano/a te molesta y le avientas un calcetín o lo sacas de tu recámara porque ya no lo soportas. Respecto a que te gusta como escribo y que esperas que esté tomando en cuenta tus comentarios: gracias por lo primero y de lo segundo pues, no es que no esté tomando en cuenta tus comentarios pasa que yo tengo bien claro cómo quiero que termine y cómo se desarrolle lo único que trabajo son los detalles del fic pero la estructura principal la tengo por escrito entonces siempre he sabido para dónde voy, de eso no hay duda y pues las peleas por cosas insignificantes siempre formaron parte de mi idea de cómo quería que comenzara la relación entre estos dos. Te digo que Kagome comenzó un poco chiflada y descontrolada por la novedad de ser famosa y más porque de pronto alguien viene y quiere controlar todo a su alrededor; ¡claro que se va a alterar y se portará un poquito irracional! pero ya vemos que poco a poco los dos empiezan a tenerse un poco más de paciencia; así es todo, es un proceso. Sé que ese tipo de actitudes tienden a ser muy peligrosas porque no a todo el mundo les gustan pero en este caso creo que estamos viendo un cambio, ¿no? :) Gracias por seguir leyendo y hacerme observaciones; darme puntos positivos y negativos, eso siempre es bueno.


	29. Lagunas

La noche estaba llena de luces, alcohol, música y gente bailando por todos lados. Miroku intentaba sacar a bailar a su asistente quien, a pesar de ser ya altas horas de la noche aún no se deshacía de su diadema a pesar de estar algo pasada de copas mientras que Kagome llevó a Sesshomaru a la barra para introducirlo a juegos de bebida mientras que a su alrededor todos lo motivaban a terminarse el sexto shot de tequila. El youkai se sentía ya bastante mareado pero aún así trataba de mantener la compostura mientras varias jóvenes se aproximaban a él tratando de despojarlo de su camisa.

Kagome de pronto desapareció y el youkai recordó que aunque no estaba en horas de trabajo debía cuidarla. Con varios botones desabrochados y otros mal abrochados, se alejó de los entusiastas fiesteros y buscó a la joven por todos lados hasta que la vio sobre una tarima sosteniendo un micrófono y cantando canciones totalmente diferentes a las que aparecían en la pantalla y no pudo evitar reírse al verla sonrojada y sonriente cantando y haciendo el ridículo. Comenzó a caminar entre las personas que se encontraban saltando y cantando junto con la joven y subió junta ella quien lo rodeó por los hombros obligándolo a flexionar un poco las rodillas para estar a su altura y comenzaron a cantar hasta que se les desgarrara la garganta en un dueto bastante caótico.

-Canta más fuerte- le pedía Kagome mientras se acercaba a sus orejas susurrándole suavemente.

Por unos instantes se miraron de frente y se acercaron a punto de besarse pero sólo hubo un pequeño roce de narices cuando se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en público, tal vez estaban ebrios pero no tnato. La fiesta continuó con la misma vibra y al menos Miroku ya había conseguido que Sango se despojara de su material de trabajo.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, de pronto, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, Kagome ya se encontraba en su cama siendo despertada a la fuerza por los intensos rayos del sol de la mañana y por el olor a sudor que era totalmente obvio e inevitable oler. Una vez más, su mal hábito para beber de más le quitó los recuerdos de la noche, no recordaba nada, no quería ni siquiera mirar a su lado y encontrarse con que de nuevo se había acostado con alguien por mala copa. Con cierto temor giró la cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos; no había nadie. Sonrió ante la idea de haber dormido sola esa noche y se levantó para tomar un baño.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru se sentaba al borde de su cama sosteniendo sus sienes como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Tenía años de no tomar tan excesivamente y en ese momento, al igual que Kagome, no podía recordar nada, sólo sabía que no había regresado a su casa y que ahora estaba levantándose de su cama en el departamento de la joven por lo que no había manera de que ella hubiera cometido algo indeseable. Salió de la habitación con los pantalones de dormir inspeccionando cada rincón pero no había nada que delatara alguna pelea o baile desenfrenado, podía escuchar las gotas de la regadera al chocar contra el suelo y supo que Kagome estaba tomando una ducha así que se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un buen desayuno ya que nunca había sentido tanta hambre como en ese salir de su recámara mientras se secaba el cabello vio a Sesshomaru sentado sobre la barra comiendo una tostada francesa y en piyama por lo que cayó en cuenta que había regresado con ella de la fiesta; nada malo pudo haber pasado.

-Hola- dijo la joven acomodándose el húmedo cabello mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba una tostada.

-Buenos días- contestó el youkai con una voz más grave de la normal.

-Wow- exclamó la joven mirándolo con sorpresa –parece que acaba de arrollar un camión de basura porque el camión del turno anterior te tiró por ser la basura más fea de todas-

-Hnn-

-Ya en serio; ¿qué tanto tomamos anoche?- preguntó mientras se metía toda la tostada a la boca en un intento desesperado por calmar su apetito.

-La verdad no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos hasta acá-

-¿Llegamos en tu coche?-

-Kagome, te digo que no recuerdo nada- respondió Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie y asomándose por el balcón para ver si su coche estaba estacionado. Echó un vistazo y ahí estaba, algo mal estacionado (cosa que él _jamás _hacía). –Hm, parece ser que sí llegamos en él-

-¡Bueno, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse!- exclamó la joven con entusiasmo mientras recogía los platos sucios y los llevaba al lavabo.

-Hm, ¿tú? ¿Lavando platos?- preguntó el youkai observando con asombro a la joven quien, por primera vez desde que había llegado con ella, estaba limpiando su desorden.

-Supongo que a veces viene bien un cambio, ¿no? O ¿acaso estás celoso de que esté conviviendo con _tu _esponja?- preguntó la joven sonriéndole mientras tallaba la comida de los trastos dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en el orgulloso youkai.


	30. Prueba

**Notas: **Antes de que comiencen a leer el capítulo nada más aviso/prevengo que usé algunas palabras _fuertes_, a mí no me lo parecen la verdad pero no sé qué opinión tengan por eso advierto que Miroku usará una manera algo burda de hablar en este cap pero no será mucho, de verdad. ¡Dejen sus reviews! :)

* * *

><p>-Miroku, tienes que venir, me estoy muriendo- decía la joven apoyándose contra la orilla de su retrete –te digo… te digo que estoy sola y Sesshomaru tiene el día libre-<p>

_-Pero, ¿exactamente qué te pasa?-_

-No lo sé; he estado vomitando toda la mañana-

_-Eh, está bien, voy para allá-_

-Apúrate, antes de que me contraten para un remake del _Exorcista_- exclamó la joven con desesperación mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono sonar y ella juntaba todas las fuerzas posibles para no hacer un desorden.

O

Miroku entró rápidamente encontrándose a Kagome de rodillas sobre el suelo, rápidamente la levantó por las axilas y la colocó sobre su cama. La joven no se veía muy bien pero no grave. Con un pañuelo que se encontraba en el buró limpió su cara y la acostó en la cama para tomarle la temperatura.

-Kagome, ¿has estado comiendo nieve en la terraza?-

-¡No soy idiota Miroku; afuera hace demasiado frío!-

-Bien, bien, bien, lo siento. ¿Es la primera vez que vomitas en la semana?-

-No- Al escuchar la respuesta, Miroku arqueó la ceja esperando a que la joven llegara a su propia conclusión pero al parecer no amarraba los hilos. –Kagome, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que, bueno, ya sabes, cogiste?-

-¡Miroku, en primer lugar, eres un cerdo! Y en segundo lugar, ¿para qué te tomas el tiempo de buscar una palabra _adecuada_ si de todas formas vas a salir con tus vulgaridades?-

-De acuerdo, está bien, a ver, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que copuló, mi estimada señora?-

-Hace como semana y media- respondió la joven girando los ojos –Sinceramente no sé a qué vas con esto-

-Una de dos Kagome- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente –O no te dieron clases de penes y vaginas en la escuela o de plano tanto alcohol se te está subiendo al cerebro; lo que te quiero decir es que, existe la posibilidad de que estés embarazada o que un parásito te quiera sacar de tu cuerpo lentamente, lo cuál sería más conveniente, para todos-

-Cállate- gritó intentando darle una patada.

-¿Y bien?-

-No puedo estar embarazada, simplemente no- respondió incorporándose sobre su cama y cruzando los brazos.

-Kagome… y, exactamente, ¿qué hacen todas esas galletas ahí? ¿Y cebollas?... Kagome, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Hasta para una embarazada comer una cebolla cruda es… sumamente, asqueroso-

-No puedo tener un hijo de Koga- dijo tomando un poco más seriedad en el asunto. –Es que, bueno, sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos pero, ¿Tener un hijo de él? No estoy muy segura, ni siquiera creo que nos queramos tanto como para algo así-

-Voy a conseguirte una prueba de embarazo, bueno, le diré a Sesshomaru que te traiga una-

-¡No! No… no espera, no quiero que esto lo sepa nadie más-

-Él lo tiene que saber- respondió mientras tomaba su celular-¿Qué va a pasar cuando te empieces a poner _gordis_ y quieras un pastel de cebolla? Tiene que saber y eso me va a costar dinero extra, no le estoy pagando para que cuide a una embarazada; tiene que hacerse a la idea-

-Está bien…- contestó cabizbaja –tienes razón, entonces ¿quién haría el pastel?-

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Miroku con una mueca de disgusto mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oreja.

Kagome negó con la cabeza sonriendo pero obviamente mentía.

O

Minutos antes, Sesshomaru se encontraba tomando de la mano a Rin mientras caminaban entre puestos de comida y juegos en la feria local, acompañado de su medio hermano InuYasha y el pequeño Shippo, quien viajaba en hombros de éste.

-¿Recuérdame por qué tenías que venir tú?- preguntó el youkai con disgusto a su hermano quien hundía su rostro en un algodón de azúcar azul.

-Inspiración- respondió estirando el dulce al pequeño kitsune que viajaba en sus hombros.

-¿Y qué clase de pintura harás esta vez? ¿Una rueda de la fortuna sangrienta?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-No, no todo tiene que ser sangriento… bueno, está bien, sólo quería venir a la feria y no tenían con quién, ¿ya, feliz?-

De pronto el celular de Sesshomaru sonó y lo contestó; bastante oportuno para evadir los sentimentalismos de su hermano menor. Se trataba de Miroku, el representante de Kagome y se escuchaba algo alterado al teléfono, como si estuviera siendo asaltado.

-¿Miroku?- preguntó Sesshomaru alerta.

_-Necesito… que… ¡espérate, suéltame! ¡Sesshomaru-necesito-que-traigas-una-prueba-de-embarazo!- _la última frase dicha a gran velocidad.

¿Había entendido bien? ¿Una prueba de embarazo? Su rostro empalideció más de lo normal y guardó el celular de nuevo en sus pantalones. Le explicó a su hermano la extraña petición y le pidió que se quedara con los niños pero como actitud característica de éste, InuYasha no acató órdenes y lo siguió hasta el coche cargando a Rin y a Shippo mientras luchaba con la supersónica velocidad del youkai y con algo de forcejeo subió al auto.

Después de pasar rápidamente por una farmacia, llegaron al departamento de Kagome. Sesshomaru le pidió a InuYasha que dejara a los niños en la sala mientras él entraba a la habitación de la joven, claro que su imprudente hermano lo tomó como un: "_deja a los niños en la sala y ven conmigo a ver si la orina de mi clienta da un positivo o no". _

-¡Por fin llegaste!- exclamó Miroku levantándose de la cama –y trajiste compañía- esto diciéndolo con miedo.

-Hola, soy InuYasha- dijo el hanyou extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

-Mucho gusto. Sesshomaru, si Kagome se da cuenta de que viniste con alguien se va a volver loca, _loca_ te digo. Será mejor que le entregue esto antes de que salga- tomó la bolsa y se acercó a la puerta del baño. Era bien conocido ese sonido, la joven estaba tomando un baño. El sonido de la cortina al correrse se escuchó y la puerta se abrió lentamente, Sesshomaru en ese momento empujó a InuYasha al suelo y puso su pie sobre su espalda para impedirle que se parara a pesar de sus quejidos. –Toma querida- dijo Miroku con voz temblorosa.


	31. Azul

Los minutos pasaban y la joven no salía con ninguna respuesta. Miroku se había sentado con las manos en la cara mientras que los hermanos seguían de pie, esperando.

-¿Tú eres el papá?- preguntó InuYasha para romper el hielo lo que le costó un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.

-No- contestó Miroku levantando la cabeza –No estaría aquí de ser así-

-Wow, qué patán- masculló el hanyou.

La puerta se abrió y la joven salió observando detenidamente el dispositivo que tenía en sus manos. Miroku y Sesshomaru se encontraban a la expectativa de la respuesta pero no decía nada. ¿Sería buena o mala señal? Se sentó en la cama mientras Miroku se levantaba para darle más espacio pero aún así no decía nada.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó su representante con ansiedad.

-No tengo idea cómo se lee esto-

Miroku se acercó para ver la prueba mientras la reprendía por haber tirado la caja a la basura sin antes haberla leído. Su expresión lo dijo todo, era positivo. La joven al escuchar eso se puso feliz ya que pensaba que positivo era igual a _todo bien _pero en este caso tal vez no estaba del todo bien. Kagome no reaccionó como todos esperaban, simplemente se recargó en el respaldo de su cama y suspiró profundamente con las manos en el vientre.

-Supongo que debes decirle a Koga- dijo Miroku mientras acariciaba su frente.

-Sí, supongo- respondió la joven mirando a Sesshomaru con una mueca de insatisfacción.

-Hm, no importa, seguiré trabajando para ti- respondió el youkai con formalidad ante su muda disculpa.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó la joven levantándose rápidamente de la cama y rodeándola con paso ansioso -yo he tomado, ¿y si le hace daño?-

-Kagome... tranquila, en cuanto podamos iremos con un doctor, todo estará bien-


	32. Madurez

Un mes después, Kagome ya se sentía más tranquila. Había hablado con Koga pero el lobo había decidido acusar a su _pareja _de engaño y no quiso hacerse responsable, cosa que para nada hizo sentir mal a la joven, prefería criar a un niño sola que con él. En sus ultrasonidos constantemente repetía que no quería saber ni cuánto tenía de gestación ni el sexo del embrión por lo que todo en ese momento era una gran sorpresa y sorpresa también para Sesshomaru al ver todo lo que la joven podía comer en un día, especialmente pequeños pasteles de carne con aceitunas, específicamente sazonados y condimentados porque de otra manera le daba náusea.

-Kagome, hoy tienes un evento de promoción para la serie- dijo el youkai sosteniendo su libreta mientras que la recién embarazada devoraba un pedazo enorme de pastel de chocolate.

-Mh, está bien, Koga va a estar ahí de seguro, agh, qué ganas de renunciar a todo esto-

-Hnn-

-Seguramente que tú ya sabes cómo es todo esto- dijo la joven desde el sofá con el plato de chocolate apoyado en sus rodillas.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Sesshomaru sentándose al otro lado del sofá.

-Sí. Seguramente la mamá de Rin sólo deseaba estar acostada también-

-Rin no es mi hija biológica, eso es obvio, ella es mortal yo soy un youkai- respondió mientras anotaba algunas cosas.

-Oh, no lo pensé de esa manera…- contestó Kagome sentándose en la orilla del sofá para apagar la televisión -¿Por qué la adoptaste?-

-Bueno, he trabajado con muchas celebridades; curiosamente todos creen que la adopción es un pase directo a salir en revistas y periódicos, no muchos adoptan porque quieren tener hijos. En una de las visitas que una de mis clientas hizo a un centro de adopción ahí estaba Rin. Todos los niños me observaban con temor mientras esperaba a la puerta a mi clienta pero ella se acercó a mí y me entregó un dibujo que había hecho; era yo, parado al lado de la puerta con lentes oscuros sosteniendo un unicornio. Enseguida tuve que investigar y pocos meses después la tuve; mi clienta no adoptó a ningún niño-

O

Después de un tráfico entorpecido por los fotógrafos y fans que se detenían para acercarse a las ventanas de la limosina, llegaron al centro comercial en donde harían la firma de autógrafos para la serie. En cuanto se bajaron de la limosina una joven reportera abordó a Kagome a pesar de que Sesshomaru atravesaba todo su cuerpo para evitar que hubiera contacto, esa entrevistadora era insistente y escurridiza.

-Dinos Kagome, ¿qué opinas de que Koga haya comenzado una relación con la conductora de televisión Ayame? ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?- preguntó en tono venenoso mientras los flashes iluminaban su rostro en cortos intervalos.

La joven hizo una seña a su guardaespaldas para que permitiera responder a esa pregunta y Sesshomaru obedeció. Kagome le sonrió a la reportera quien esperaba con una maliciosa sonrisa a que su pregunta fuera respondida.

-No tengo nada que opinar al respecto sólo espero que sean muy felices y que les deseo lo mejor pero que Ayame no espere mucho de Koga porque él es difícil que se comprometa a algo-

Sin dar pie a más preguntas Kagome avanzó al lado de Sesshomaru y entraron al caótico centro comercial. Miroku la recibió y la llevó rápidamente a donde se encontraban los demás y en efecto, sentado a pocos metros de ella, se encontraba Koga con Ayame, aquella conductora que la había entrevistado antes del verano. Decidió que lo mejor era no ver hacia allá por lo que se enfocó en las instrucciones que le daba su representante.

-Kagome, sé que es difícil porque _él _está aquí pero te pido que seas lo más profesional que puedas- imploró Miroku prácticamente hincándose frente a ella.

-Ay por favor- contestó la joven moviendo su mano de arriba abajo -¿qué crees que yo podría hacer para perturbar esta hermosa tarde?- y al terminar fue a sentarse a la mesa de actores.

-Por favor, no dejes que haga nada tonto- pidió Miroku a Sesshomaru quien se encontraba mirando a la joven que saludaba jovialmente a todos incluyendo a Koga.

-No creo que lo haga- respondió el youkai con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa y permaneció a distancia como todos los demás lo hacían mientras los actores firmaban autógrafos y respondían preguntas.


	33. Niños y espagueti

-Sí mamá, sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes… sí, vayan a su viaje a Inglaterra, sí-

Kagome colgó el teléfono sintiéndose algo molesta de que su familia fuera de nuevo de viaje sin ella. Se acercó a Sesshomaru quien se encontraba leyendo un libro en su habitación y se acostó a su lado. El youkai despegó la vista de su lectura sorprendido ya que no esperaba su visita. La joven mantenía la vista hacia el techo mientras reposaba sus manos sobre su abultado vientre y suspiró.

-No pensé que las cosas fueran a terminar así- dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio mientras Sesshomaru se apoyaba sobre su mano. –Fui una tonta por abrir las piernas, no, más bien, fui una tonta por abrirle mis piernas a Koga- Sesshomaru giró los ojos al escuchar el nombre del lobo pero se mantuvo en silencio. –Lo que más me molesta es que este niño o niña no va a tener un padre-

-Pero muchos hombres estarán ahí para cuidarlo, Miroku…- Sesshomaru se detuvo al darse cuenta de su propio comentario mientras que Kagome lo observaba con las cejas arqueadas –Cierto, no. Bueno, cualquier otra persona estará ahí para ayudarte-

-Sí. ¿Sesshomaru, te das cuenta que ahora compartimos más?- preguntó la joven incorporándose en la cama y recargándose en la pared. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros; sabía que era cierto. –Eso pasa siempre. En la televisión siempre pasa; siempre llega una chica nueva, hay fricción, luego son amigos y se enamoran- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó –aunque en nuestro caso no es cien por ciento así-

-Siempre me comparan con mujeres- respondió el youkai en tono serio ignorando la aclaración de Kagome.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-

-¿Hm?-

-Dije que siempre llega una chica nueva, hay fricción, luego son amigos y _se enamoran_ entonces yo corregí y dije que en nuestro caso no era cien por ciento así, ¿Escuchaste?- preguntó la joven tratando de dejar bien en claro algo que ni ella tenía claro.

-Oh, sí-

-Bien-

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Sabían que algo no andaba normal, era como si de pronto algo roto se hubiera pegado, curioso eufemismo. Después de tantos meses de pasarlos prácticamente juntos y apenas estaban logrando una conexión más profunda, ¿pero qué caso tenía? El era su asistente y nada más y tenía siempre en mente lo que Sango le había dicho meses atrás "¿pero por qué me impactaron tanto esas palabras?" pensaba el youkai. Después de varios minutos voltearon y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. ¿Qué tenían esos ambarinos ojos que de pronto le parecían tan hipnóticos? Y ¿qué tenían los labios de esa joven para que de pronto fueran como un imán que luchaba con fuerza para adherirse a los suyos?

-Quiero espagueti- interrumpió Kagome de pronto sintiéndose extremadamente acalorada y nerviosa.

El youkai se levantó de mala gana lanzándole una pequeña mirada de recelo. Kagome sonrió ya que sospechaba cuáles eran sus razones pero era feliz de al menos tenerlo en la palma de su mano y saber que estaría a su lado para cuando el momento llegara, aunque fuera su asistente, había aprendido a apreciar su compañía y verlo más como un aliado que como un enemigo que se metía en su casa a robarle su espacio y sus cosas, y sin haberse dado cuenta, poco a poco comenzaba sentir algo más especial por él pero dejaría que el tiempo actuara, mientras tanto, esperaba ansiosa a que su antojo estuviera servido, calientito sobre su plato.


	34. Empujoncito

Siete meses de embarazo. Su vientre estaba bastante abultado para sorpresa de todos; eran cinco meses desde que Sesshomaru dormía ahí prácticamente a diario saliendo sólo para hacer eventuales visitas a Rin y a Shippo quienes estaban bajo el cuidado de InuYasha. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Kagome ya no sufría de náusea y vómito por las mañanas, en cambio, sus hormonas habían decidido que de ahora en adelante se convertiría en un ogro, sí, un ogro.

_-¿Ya está listo mi pastel de carne y cebolla?-_

_-No, le faltan cinco minutos-_

_-¡PERO YA LO QUIERO COMER!-_

Sí. No había día que un cojín, un sartén o un calcetín no pretendieran golpear al youkai. Era demasiado fuerte casi como un campo de batalla estar con Kagome quien sostenía su cintura con las manos mostrando su inflada panza con determinación. Era una emperatriz del mal y su pobre retoño sufría las consecuencias del estruendo de su voz al pedir comida. De pronto podía estar feliz y al siguiente minuto era un mar de llanto. Afortunadamente Sesshomaru era lo suficientemente paciente para lidiar con esas emociones ya que Miroku fallaba totalmente al intentar apaciguarla. Su amigo la visitaba a diario, le llevaba flores y chocolates pero no podía estar por mucho tiempo porque en seguida la joven comenzaba a llorar o a lanzarle maldiciones cuando tocaba su estómago; el pobre salía huyendo pero siempre regresaba.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta. Sesshomaru se levantó de la silla para abrir y gruñó al ver que se trataba de Koga quien sostenía una canasta con utensilios para el baño y un lobo de peluche. Miró al youkai con recelo y lo empujó para poder entrar. Kagome se levantó sorprendida de verlo y notó la furia en el rostro de su ayudante.

-Ya puedes irte, de aquí en adelante yo me hago cargo- le dijo Koga con desdén a Sesshomaru quien no podía contener la rabia de verlo pisar el lugar.

-Koga, no. Él tiene más derecho de estar aquí que tú- dijo Kagome con determinación.

-Ja, ¿qué? ¿Ese perro? Kagome, ese hijo que llevas es mío-

-No, no es tuyo, lo negaste y ahora es hora de que te vayas-

El lobo tomó las muñecas de la joven con fuerza lastimándola. Sesshomaru avanzó rápidamente hacia él y lo alejó de ella con violencia interponiéndose entre ambos. Comenzó a gruñir mostrando un color escarlata en sus ojos mientras su plateado y largo cabello se encrespaba.

-Lárgate- sentenció el youkai en un tono de voz que hasta Kagome encontró temible.

Intimidado por el acto territorial de Sesshomaru, Koga salió del departamento junto con la canasta y el juguete que había llevado, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad abandonando el departamento que se encontraba en sumo silencio. Sesshomaru se volvió para ver si la joven se encontraba bien. Kagome sobaba sus muñecas mientras le sonreía.

-Estoy bien. Ese imbécil cree que es tan fácil venir y querer _orinar _por su territorio-

Sesshomaru la tomó de los hombros y la sentó sobre el sofá. La joven subió los pies y comenzó a sobarlos ya que se encontraban bastante hinchados y prendió el televisor. De nuevo estaba ese programa de chismes y comenzaron a pasar una nota sobre ella.

-Mira, de nuevo están hablando de lo inflada que estoy- dijo señalando a la televisión con desprecio.

El youkai se sentó a su lado mirando con atención la pantalla y negando con la cabeza al escuchar los comentarios negativos que decían sobre su clienta. Se estiró para tomar el control que la joven tenía en las manos pero ella lo presionó contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que observaba con detenimiento las imágenes que pasaban sobre ella y su abultado estómago mientras reían y hablaban sobre lo fugaz de su belleza y éxito.

-Kagome, esas personas no valen la pena-

-Lo sé- respondió con una sonrisa entusiasta que le sorprendió. –Sesshomaru, llévame al parque-

Con algo de duda aceptó ya que sabía que habría paparazis y reporteros a la espera de querer acecharla pero él estaba ahí para hacer su trabajo. Salieron del edificio y subieron al coche de Sesshomaru, quien con algo de nerviosismo, manejaba hacia el parque. Kagome sonreía mientras veía por la ventana ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no salir a algo que no fuera del trabajo. Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una banca. La joven sostenía su vientre y echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la brisa pasar, Sesshomaru, por otro lado estaba completamente nervioso y estresado por lo que observaba hacia todos lados en busca de alguna persona sospechosa.

-Tranquilo- dijo la joven en un susurro colocando su mano sobre la del youkai –Nadie se va a imaginar que una celebridad va a venir a un parque; es el lugar menos pensado-

Sin darse cuenta estaban tomados de la mano. Sesshomaru al sentir la suavidad de la piel de la joven contra sus fríos y delgados dedos, apretó con fuerza la pequeña mano de la joven y sonrió. Con dificultad admitió en su cabeza que era algo que había esperado, no sabía desde cuándo y por fin estaba pasando. Kagome enderezó la cabeza y miró sus manos unidas con una sonrisa. Era inevitable, se había enamorado de su asistente y él parecía no oponer resistencia.

-Ow-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sesshomaru inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

Kagome sostenía su vientre con fuerza mientras apretaba la mandíbula y respiraba con dificultad.

-Creo que mi bebé se está saliendo por la emoción- respondió sonriente a pesar de que en sus ojos se veía que estaba sintiendo bastante dolor.


	35. Un pequeño error lo cambia todo

Sesshomaru tomó a Kagome de los hombros, ya que por su redondo vientre era difícil llevarla de otra manera, y rápidamente la subió al coche. Manejó a toda velocidad para llegar al hospital. Al estacionarse con brusquedad se bajó para abrir la puerta, un enfermero se acercaba con una silla de ruedas en la que llevaron a la joven en la recepción mientras los gritos llenaban la sala de urgencias. Se acercaron a la recepción en donde una de las enfermeras los atendió.

-Nombre-

-Taisho- exclamó Kagome mientras apretaba su vientre y gritaba.

El youkai firmó unos papeles, aún sorprendido por la respuesta de la joven y corrió detrás del enfermero que la llevaba a la sala de partos.

-Miroku- exclamó con la respiración agitada –Kagome está dando a luz-

Le dio las direcciones del hospital y colgó. Llevaron a Kagome a una camilla y la prepararon mientras que uno de los doctores tomó a Sesshomaru de los hombros y le entregó ropa para quirófano, dándole instrucciones específicas. No supo qué otra cosa hacer más que obedecer. Minutos después se encontraba dentro de la sala entre la agitación del movimiento y los gritos de su clienta que cada vez se hacían más desgarradores, era demasiado aterrador, incluso para él.

-Señor Taisho, una persona lo busca afuera- dijo una enfermera que lo condujo a la sala de espera.

Miroku se encontraba con la familia de Kagome y su medio hermano.

-Pareces todo un cirujano- exclamó Miroku con una sonrisa -¿Cómo está?-

-No sé- contestó Sesshomaru por primera vez mostrando preocupación –Señora Higurashi, usted debería estar…-

-No te preocupes, tú has cuidado de ella más que todos nosotros, tienes derecho a estar ahí-

-Gracias- respondió dibujando una sonrisa.

-Señor, su esposa lo busca- dijo la misma enfermera quien había corrido todo el pasillo para buscarlo.

-Ella no es…-

-Anda, cállate y ve- exclamó InuYasha dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Al entrar a la sala todos los doctores se veían bastante asustados. Kagome gritaba con sonidos guturales, de verdad parecía una mujer poseída pero al verlo comenzó a tranquilizarse. Los médicos le agradecieron por volver guardando sus rosarios mientras el youkai se acercaba para asentarse al lado de la joven quien tomó su mano y la estrechó con tal fuerza que provocó que los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieran como nunca en su vida eso sólo significaba una cosa; era una fuerza y un dolor muy intensos para un simple mortal.

Horas y horas después comenzó a haber un avance, Kagome comenzó a pujar con más fuerza y los doctores se veían cada vez más entusiastas como si estuvieran en un partido de futbol mientras que la joven gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Otras horas más pasaron y por fin el doctor exclamó que podía ver la cabeza.

-Es un hermoso bebé albino-

"¿Albino?" pensó Sesshomaru. Nunca había visto un lobo albino.

Un llanto se escuchó y el doctor sostenía de los pequeños pies a un bebé casi tan blanco como la nieve que después fue envuelto en una pequeña manta por una enfermera y se lo entregó al youkai quien lo sostuvo en sus brazos y se llevó una gran sorpresa y posiblemente un infarto al ver algo que definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar.

-Es una niña- dijo el doctor limpiándose el sudor de la frente –una niña muy sana y muy fuerte-

La pequeña comenzó a llorar apretando los ojos y haciendo pequeños pucheros. No podía creerlo, la niña tenía marcas y no cualquier marca, eran marcas de inu-youkai.


	36. Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias

-Señor Taisho, Señor Taisho-

-¿Hm?- respondió Sesshomaru quien se encontraba en un pequeño trance.

-¿Gusta cortar el cordón umbilical?-

-Eh, sí- aunque más bien su respuesta había sido una pregunta. El doctor le entregó unas tijeras quirúrgicas y el youkai cortó ese hilo enorme de carne mientras la niña lloraba sin consuelo.

La enfermera que llevaba a la bebé se acercó a Kagome pero se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba plácidamente dormida y roncando y decidió entregársela a Sesshomaru quien tomó una fotografía mental de la pequeña criatura. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y apenas estaba dejando de llorar; era el pequeño monstruo más hermoso que había visto con su corto cabello blanco y una marca de media luna en la frente. Estaba confundido, ¿cómo era eso posible?, ¿acaso Koga tenía ascendencia de inu-youkai? O ¿algo más había pasado? Todo era demasiado extraño y turbulento pero decidió guardar las preguntas para cuando Kagome despertara.

-Señor, nos llevaremos a la niña a la incubadora para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien con ella; en cuanto tengamos un diagnóstico le informaremos y por supuesto la llevaremos al lado de su esposa-

El doctor salió por la puerta detrás de un séquito de enfermeros mientras Kagome era transferida a un cuarto privado. Sesshomaru se dirigió a la sala de espera para hablar con la familia y las demás personas que esperaban a recibir respuesta. Todos estaban ahí, Sango también había llegado. En seguida la familia de Kagome se acercó al youkai con preocupación y ansiedad de saber cómo habían salido las cosas ya que Sesshomaru se encontraba exageradamente blanco, tan blanco que sentían que en cualquier segundo se haría transparente.

-Todo salió bien- dijo en un tono neutro de voz al igual que su rostro –es sólo que, hay algo que no… no me cuadra-

-¿Pero, el bebé está bien?-

-Sí. Es una niña-

La madre de Kagome sonreía con ese gesto sereno que le caracterizaba mientras que el abuelo se lamentaba de no tener un nuevo ayudante para el templo. Miroku, Sango e InuYasha sonreían de lejos, tratando de no interrumpir el momento familiar pero la joven notó que Sesshomaru no se encontraba del todo bien y se acercó a él llevándoselo a un lugar más privado; detrás de las máquinas de sodas.

-¿Qué pasa colega?- preguntó Sango apoyándose sobre la máquina para sacar una soda de manzana.

-La niña no es un lobo-

-Por supuesto que no- exclamó mientras abría la lata de refresco –es mitad lobo-

-No hay ni una pizca de lobo en esa criatura-

-Sesshomaru- dijo Sango esta vez asustada -¿qué es lo que quieres decir?-

Y antes de que el youkai pudiera responder la madre de Kagome había caminado hasta allá para decirles que su hija ya había despertado y que quería hablar con Sesshomaru. Sonriéndole a Sango con una sonrisa exhausta se alejó caminando al lado de la señora Higurashi y entró a la habitación en donde se encontraba la joven acostada viéndose extremadamente fatigada pero más hermosa que nunca. Se sentó a su lado mirándola con ternura pero sin poder alejar el temor de su mente, exactamente, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Sesshomaru, gracias por estar conmigo- dijo Kagome por fin tomando su mano –nunca voy a olvidar esto, ¿cómo está?-

-Es una niña y no es un lobo- respondió soltando la verdad así sin tapujos para hacer de todo eso más rápido y menos aterrador.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

-Sh, tranquila- decía el youkai haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se calmara –bueno, no es qe sea de mi incumbencia pero, ¿estás segura de que… no tuviste que ver con alguien más aparte de Koga?-

-Quisiera responder que no pero sí, sólo Koga, al menos durante los últimos siete meses…-

-Escúchame bien; tu hija tiene sangre youkai, de eso no hay duda pero no es sangre de lobo…- El rostro de Kagome se empalideció, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin embargo era imposible aunque deseara que fuera cierto. –Tiene sangre de _inu_-

La joven comenzó a reír histéricamente al escuchar aquello, todos en el pasillo la escucharon y pensaron que tal vez era un síntoma post-parto muy particular. Reía y se quejaba (por el dolor de vientre) pero Sesshomaru mantenía el gesto serio totalmente desubicado.

-Perdón, perdón, estás hablando en serio- dijo dándole palmaditas en la mano –Sesshomaru, gracias por lo que quieres hacer por mí, tratar de hacerme sentir mejor pero esa niña _tiene _que ser mitad-lobo-

-Quisiera que las cosas fueran como crees pero la niña tiene esta marca- dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice la luna creciente que reposaba sobre su frente.

Kagome comenzó a agitarse y a echarse aire con las manos, Sesshomaru enseguida buscó lo más cercano para ayudarla y sólo encontró un pañal limpio que se encontraba sobre el buró junto con un paquete. Sí, estaba asustada y confundida pero él se sentía igual. Temía lo peor, por decirlo de alguna manera, y supuso que ella también.

-Es que acaso… tú crees que…-

-Que el día del fin de filmación, ¿tú y yo?-

La joven asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Gracias a todas las que han dejado sus reviews y han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas, me da mucho gusto que la estén disfrutando, que se diviertan y se emocionen, no hay nada mejor que saber esto. Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	37. Llamada de la verdad

En seguida, Sango y Miroku estaban dentro de la habitación junto con la recién madre y el youkai. InuYasha había logrado colarse pero Sesshomaru estaba más preocupado por obtener respuestas por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en lanzarle una de sus típicas miradas. Kagome buscaba las palabras para comenzar a buscar sus respuestas mientras Sesshomaru se masajeaba las sienes caminando por todo el cuarto.

-Miroku, tú eres mi amigo…- comenzó a decir Kagome mientras chocaba los pulgares de sus manos como si estuviera buscando las palabras con ellos – ¿te acuerdas del día del fin de temporada? ¿De la fiesta?-

-¡Claro! Una de las mejores a las que he ido, estuvo loca- dijo mirando a Sango quien asintió sonriente para sorpresa de todos menos de InuYasha quien sólo tenía las manos en el bolsillo y reía fingiendo que sabía de lo que hablaban.

-Kagome y yo tenemos la sospecha de que algo entre nosotros pasó esa noche y queríamos saber si alguno de ustedes recordaba exactamente lo que pasó o al menos dentro del evento-

El rostro de todos cambió totalmente de semblante. Miroku se llevaba el cabello detrás de las orejas mientras suspiraba. Sango hizo una mueca mientras se sobaba el mentón e InuYasha sólo se columpiaba con los talones.

-Bueno- comenzó Miroku –esa noche tomaron bastante…-

-¡Sí, eso ya lo sabemos!- exclamó Kagome frustrada.

-Sí, decía que, tomaron y después recuerdo que cantaron en el karaoke, luego, recuerdo que estaba bailando con una rubia que…-

-¡Miroku, aquí, aquí!- dijo Sango perdiendo la paciencia mientras tronaba sus dedos frente a los ojos de su cliente.

-Ah sí, sí, entonces los vi que estaban cantando y casi se besan frente a todos… luego tomamos más tragos juntos y jugamos con esos papelitos que te pegas en la frente; ¡Kagome, tú eras Jesucristo y tú, tú, tú eras Sarah Jessica Parker!- decía Miroku carcajeándose por lo que Sango le dio un puntapié –¡Agh! Cierto, cierto, estamos en este dilema. Entonces, yo me fui y ya no los vi esa noche-

-Sango, ¿tú no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Kagome elevando sus cejas con preocupación.

-Lo siento… yo esa noche terminé sentada en medio del baño jugando póker con dos drag queens; ahora que lo recuerdo, no sé cómo terminé pero esa mañana había el doble del dinero que tenía en mi cartera-

-¡Espera!- exclamó Miroku sentándose en la orilla de la cama –Hojo pasó parte de la noche con ustedes y _creo_ que él los llevó a tu departamento-

-¡¿En mi carro?- vociferó Sesshomaru angustiado.

-Sí. Deja lo llamo y pongo el altavoz-

Miroku marcó el teléfono mientras todos parecían ser imanes que poco a poco iban a terminar por chocar contra el celular. Por fin la adormilada voz de Hojo se escuchó através del altavoz y Kagome tragó un poco de saliva antes de comenzar.

-Hojo, hola, habla Kagome-

_-Hola-_ contestó con voz mormada y desganada _–no quiero ser grosero pero, ¿por qué me hablas tan temprano?-_

-Lo siento. Acabo de dar a luz-

De pronto la voz del joven cambió y sonaba como que había rebotado en su cama. La felicitó por aquello con la voz más como él, siempre entusiasta.

-Gracias pero bueno, aparte de dar la noticia hablaba porque tengo que hacerte unas preguntas y necesito que seas sumamente discreto o… o…-

-O te demando- dijo la voz grave de Sesshomaru tomando el celular de la mano de Miroku y llevándoselo frente a su boca.

-_Puedes contar con mi discreción-_ declaró con honestidad.

-Bien. Hojo, en la fiesta de hace siete meses, estuviste conmigo y mi asistente, ¿Tú fuiste el que nos llevó a mi departamento-

Un silencio no muy largo se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina.

_-Sí- _

-Sé que tal vez no es un tema muy agradable pero, ¿podrías decirnos que fue lo que pasó?-

Pues bien, resultó que esa noche, Sesshomaru y Kagome rondaban el lugar tomados del brazo haciendo bulla con cada grupo de gente que encontraban como dos camaradas de tragos. Cuando llegaron con Hojo comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales por no decir que si sentido. El joven quien no acostumbraba tomar se encontraba cien por ciento sobrio y después de unos minutos de platicar se ofreció a llevarlos a su casa debido a que en el estado en que se encontraban, ni siquiera iban a chocar porque de seguro ni iban a poder encontrar su coche, además que ya estaba harto de tanta palabrería sin sentido. Como no iba en su auto Sesshomaru muy acomedidamente le entregó las llaves del suyo.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡YO JAMÁS HARÍA ESO!-

-Pues esa noche lo hiciste- dijo Hojo continuando con su relato.

Mientras salían del edificio notó que los dos borrachitos iban muy tomados de la mano mirándose sin ver por donde caminaban por lo que tuvo que guiarlos con sumo cuidado hasta el asiento trasero del automóvil. Al sentarse en el asiento del conductor comenzó a ajustar los espejos ya que Sesshomaru era un youkai bastante alto y él era más bajito; al acomodar el espejo retrovisor vio que ya no eran camaradas de tragos sino que ahora intercambiaban saliva. Ignoró el hecho de que, conforme el coche avanzaba y daba más vueltas en las calles, la respiración de ambos se hacía más agitada y ahora no sólo era respiración sino gemidos, risas e incluso golpes con las ventanas y el techo.

-Entonces tuve que llevarlos hasta la puerta de tu departamento; ya para ese punto Kagome, tú ya no tenías blusa y tú…-

-¡Ya, ya sabemos todo lo que necesitábamos, gracias!-

-De nada y felicida… -

Después de colgar la llamada hubo un silencio bastante incómodo en la habitación.

-Pft, esto es bastante… raro- dijo InuYasha rompiendo el hielo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sesshomaru de pronto notando la presencia de su hermano.

-Ya es muy tarde para preguntar eso; ¡soy tio!-


	38. Enganchado

Después de saber lo que había pasado, Sesshomaru y Kagome volvieron a quedarse solos en la habitación. Era tan extraño haber creído algo por tanto tiempo y que de pronto no fuera así, más para el youkai quien sólo en cuestión de horas se había convertido en padre, ni siquiera le dieron la opción de escoger o de mentalizarse tan siquiera. La joven buscaba en su rostro algún gesto o respuesta pero no había nada, Sesshomaru estaba estático mirando hacia la puerta.

Minutos después el silencio se rompió. Una enfermera entró con un pequeño carrito transparente del que tomó a la niña entre brazos y se la entregó a Kagome quien por primera vez la veía. Era un encanto, capaz de despertarle los más agradables sentimientos. Varias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba el pequeño y redondo rostro de la bebé quien dormía sin perturbación alguna con las manitas entrelazadas, envuelta en una suave y pequeña cobija morada. Acarició su frente, pasando sus dedos sobre la marca de luna y sonrió.

-Tiene mis ojos- dijo con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que los temores del youkai se disiparan.

-Hnn.

La puerta parecía haber explotado pero de pronto todos entraron al cuarto sonrientes y sosteniendo flores y regalos que dejaron alrededor de la cama. La señora Higurashi observaba con fascinación a su recién nacida nieta y de pronto las miradas se centraron en Sesshomaru. Habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle, la familia no tenía idea.

-Mamá, creo que tenemos que hablar-

-Kagome, sí- contestó su madre con consternación -¿por qué nos ocultaste que era hija del señor Taisho?-

Sesshomaru arqueó las cejas sintiéndose aliviado de que la familia aprobaba de este pequeño y hermoso accidente. Todos mimaban a la pequeña llenándola de cumplidos y juegos. Kagome se veía demasiado feliz y eso era más que suficiente. De pronto ser un padre de un hijo propio era diferente, algo que no estaba en sus planes. Siempre se había prometido nunca tener hijos pero rompió esa promesa cuando adoptó a Rin y ahora había roto la segunda promesa de no volver a tener hijos por segunda vez con la pequeña… aún no tenía nombre.

La señora Higurashi se acercó con la pequeña en brazos y se la entregó a Sesshomaru. El youkai sostuvo en sus brazos ese bulto de calor contra su pecho y clavó su mirada en el rostro de la niña. Estaba hecho, ya se había enganchado a su belleza e inocencia. La reconoció como su hija después de haberla visto por segunda vez a esos pequeños y frágiles ojos achocolatados.

-Se llamará Aiko- dijo Kagome observando a padre e hija. Aiko significaba _"Niña del Amor"._

Dibujó una sonrisa mientras se mecía, arrullando a la pequeña quien movía ligeramente sus manos y hacía pequeñas muecas que la hacían ver tan graciosa y tierna. Clavó sus ambarinos ojos sobre Kagome quien los observaba enternecida. Había pensado en huir y pensar pero ahora había cosas más importantes. Podrían arreglar su situación después, ahora lo más importante era Aiko y no había forma de que algo o alguien lo fuera a separar de ella.


	39. Un respiro

Por fin en casa, por fin la espera había terminado y la pesada carga física que llevaba ahora la llevaba en brazos de la forma más hermosa y pura que existía. Tomó a Aiko en sus brazos y la metió en la cuna que se encontraba a su lado. Sesshomaru se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta sonriente a pesar de todas las preguntas que aún quedaban por resolver.

-Qué loco, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Kagome una vez que la pequeña dormía en su cuna. –Sesshomaru, siento mucho que esto haya sucedido así, créeme que si hubiera sabido todo esto desde un principio lo habríamos hablado para llegar a una solución a todo esto. No quiero que te sientas obligado a…-

-Me haré cargo- contestó acercándose a Kagome –Aquí voy a estar; no hay manera de que vayan a pagarme por ser padre-

La joven sonrió. Sabía que contaba con él y lo abrazó llena de gratitud.

-Lo siento mucho, fui una estúpida y te forcé a hacer algo que tal vez no querías- dijo rompiendo el abrazo –Lo siento pero no me arrepiento porque ahora _ella _está aquí-

Sesshomaru la tomó de la mano y la sonrió de una manera que le tranquilizó y le indicó que todo iba a estar bien.

-No te preocupes ahora sólo descansa. Después de haber liberado toda esa aura demoniaca en la sala de partos…-

-¡Oye! ¡No te burles! ¡No tienes idea de lo que es tener una cabeza saliendo de tu cuerpo!- exclamó Kagome arqueando las cejas ante la _broma_ del youkai.

Sesshomaru colocó su mano en la espalda baja de la joven y la llevó hasta la cama para acostarla. Tocó su frente y apagó la lámpara que alumbraba la habitación.

-Gracias. Te llamaré si necesito algo-

-Eso no será necesario- respondió con una voz grave mientras sus pasos se escuchaban sobre el suelo –Aquí voy a estar si algo se necesita- dijo acostándose al lado de Kagome.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerse nerviosa por lo que sólo sonrió, se acercó a él abrazándolo y se quedó profundamente dormida, él también hizo igual. Estaban demasiado cansados como para ser egoístas y hablar de ellos. Ya tendrían toda una vida para solucionar y resolver todas esas dudas mientras tanto había que descansar.


	40. Tranquilidad

**Notas:** Gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo y dejado sus reviews, me da gusto que les esté gustando. Les prometo que a partir de este capítulo todo se va a poner un poco más interesante, desesperante y quién sabe, tal vez más extremo. Por favor ténganme paciencia, soy medio lentita.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres meses desde que Kagome había dado luz a Aiko. Por mucho tiempo lo único que la niña hacía era comer, dormir, llorar y conseguir que le cambiaran el pañal, ahora al menos se reía y hacía trompetilla y sorprendentemente gateaba y se sentaba sola. Después de haber tenido su trabajo de parto se tomó unas merecidas vacaciones y decidió que al menos durante ese año no trabajaría y se dedicaría a cuidar a su pequeña cachorra quien tenía tanta energía y fuerza, más que la de un bebé normal. Sesshomaru las visitaba todos los días y en algunas ocasiones llevaba a su familia y se quedaban todos a dormir en el departamento.<p>

Tuvo la oportunidad de convivir más con el medio hermano de Sesshomaru y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Él le ayudaba mucho cuando el youkai por alguna razón no podía quedarse mucho tiempo. Shippo y Rin habían tenido una respuesta muy positiva con Aiko, la cuidaban y jugaban mucho con ella por lo que todo temor de Kagome porque sintieran algo de celos se disipó desde el primer día que la conocieron.

-Espero que no saque el carácter de Sesshomaru- decía InuYasha sentado en el sofá viendo a los niños mientras jugaban.

Kagome reía desde la cocina mientras preparaba la papilla para Aiko. En ese instante Sesshomaru entraba al departamento dispuesto a darle un golpe a InuYasha quien ya se había preparado ocultándose debajo de un cojín pero su medio hermano se contuvo. Al ver a Kagome sonriéndole desde la cocina no podía contener las ganas de besarla pero después del parto no se habían dado el tiempo de hablar por lo que sólo le devolvió la sonrisa y en seguida caminó hacia su pequeño bodoque con garras quien comenzó a reír y a estirar sus regordetes bracitos para que su padre la cargara.

-Eso piensas ahora Aikito porque no conoces bien a tu padre- decía InuYasha tratando de provocar a Sesshomaru pero nada ni nadie lo perturbaría mientras tuviera a ese pequeño pedazo de carne entre sus brazos.

InuYasha prendió la televisión. ¿Por qué demonios siempre estaba el mismo programa de chistes y siempre hablaban de Kagome? Obviamente la noticia de que su hija era de su guardaespaldas no era para nada desconocida, todos los medios se habían tomado la molestia de hacer los comentarios necesarios para que la joven terminara por ignorarlo todo pero InuYasha quien aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de escándalos televisivos aún se peleaba con la pantalla a punto de destruirla con sus garras de acero.

-No importa InuYasha, prefiero que Aiko sea hija de Sesshomaru que de Koga y si ellos no pueden entender eso pues es lamentable que pierdan su tiempo juzgándome- decía Kagome mientras agitaba el biberón de la pequeña y se lo entregaba estando en brazos de su padre.


	41. Peligro

**Notas: ** shinystar200, seguí tu consejo. Aquí va un capítulo algo más dramático por los que querían más acción. VampireStar, también aquí va lo que pedías en los primeros capítulos, algo grave le pasa/va a pasar a Kagome. Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo.

* * *

><p>InuYasha había pasado la noche en el departamento de Kagome jugando con Rin, Shippo y Aiko como siempre buscando las maneras de recibir comida y alojo en casa ajena. Kagome había salido por la mañana con la promesa de volver con los ingredientes para hacer una pizza lo que sólo quería decir que, Sesshomaru haría la pizza.<p>

Como este hanyou era un artista siempre llevaba materiales y ese día había decidido que sus sobrinos jugaran con plastilina y armaran figuras que _expondrían_ cuando llegaran Sesshomaru y Kagome a la casa. Rin formaba una pequeña flor bastante consistente para su corta edad mientras que Shippo intentaba hacer un caballo que más bien parecía un puercoespín y ¿qué se podía decir de Aiko? Que sólo lanzaba las pequeñas pelotas de plastilina a la cara de InuYasha. Sesshomaru entró con unas bolsas de mandado que InuYasha enseguida quiso ir a inspeccionar pero fue detenido por un manotazo de su hermano mayor.

-Yo sólo quería ver qué traías- exclamó InuYasha mostrando los dientes.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- preguntó Sesshomaru ignorando a su testarudo hermano.

-Fue a comprar cosas- dijo InuYasha sobándose la mano que en realidad no había sido golpeada tan fuerte pero siempre tendía a intentar hacer sentir a su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Qué eres idiota?- exclamó Sesshomaru furioso mientras que Rin y Shippo estaban listos para cobrarle una moneda al youkai por la mala palabra -¡¿Se te olvida que ella no puede salir sola?-

InuYasha elevó las cejas mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa. Era cierto; se le olvidó completamente el status social de la joven y no pensó en eso.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- dijo InuYasha sintiéndose avergonzado dándole un puñetazo a la barra.

-¿Hace cuánto que se fue?- preguntó Sesshomaru sacando las cosas de las bolsas aún algo alterado.

-Unas dos horas-

El youkai se detuvo y pensó que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo pero luego recordó que a Kagome le encantaba caminar despacio en el supermercado para ver todo lo que estaba en oferta no se preocupó mucho. Las horas pasaron y la puerta no se abría, para ser Kagome ya se había tardado demasiado. Las llamadas comenzaron a hacerse, primero marcaron el número de la familia de Kagome pero ella no estaba ahí, después a Miroku y tampoco quien decidió ir al departamento para unirse a la búsqueda. Llamaron a todas las personas con las que Kagome podía estar pero nada, incluso llamaron a Jakotsu con quien Kagome había entablado amistad y tampoco sabía nada.

Sesshomaru comenzaba a alterarse con el paso de las horas y era complicado ocultarles a los niños lo que estaba pasando. InuYasha se los llevó a la habitación de su hermano mayor y les pidió que jugaran a gritar muy fuerte mientras que salía y se reunía con Miroku, Sesshomaru y Sango.

-Tenemos que reportarla a las autoridades- dijo Miroku tomando el teléfono.

-No aceptarán meter el reporte hasta que pasen 72 horas- dijo Sango decepcionada sentándose sobre el banco de la barra con vencimiento.

No había forma de que Kagome hubiera desaparecido, simplemente no. Sesshomaru caminaba ansioso por todo el lugar y después de no mucho tiempo tomó las llaves de su auto y salió del departamento rápidamente, InuYasha y Miroku lo siguieron, este último gritándole a Sango desde el pasillo que cuidara a los niños, la pobre joven estaba asustada; jamás había cargado a un bebé o cambiado un pañal.

Corrieron detrás del youkai y prácticamente se lanzaron al coche porque ni tiempo les dio de subirse con calma ya que había arrancado prácticamente al tocar el volante. Se dirigió al supermercado más cercano y al bajarse varios paparazis lo acecharon, ¿cómo sabían que estaba ahí? Tal vez casualmente seguían a otra celebridad y corrieron con suerte. Miroku e InuYasha rodeaban al youkai quien tintaba sus ojos de un color escarlata deformando las facciones de su rostro y mostrando unas fauces temibles. Varios fotógrafos se hicieron hacia atrás pero muchos reporteros aún intentaban hacerles preguntas, InuYasha prefirió ahuyentarlos con sus garras de acero antes de que su hermano perdiera el control y tomara la forma del gran perro. Entraron a la tienda y enseguida se dirigió con la persona de la entrada mostrando una fotografía que llevaba en su celular.

-¿No ha visto a esta mujer?- preguntó aún con los ojos rojizos.

-¿Tienes una foto de Kagome en tu celular?- preguntó su hermano menor.

-InuYasha…- dijo Miroku haciendo para atrás al hanyou.

Sesshomaru gruñó y casi golpeaba la cara del empleado contra la pantalla del teléfono.

-No señor… no- contestó temblando.


	42. Tono de alerta

Buscaron por todas las calles a las que Kagome pudo haber ido pero no había rastro de ella, nadie la había visto. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan famosa, tan fácil de identificar estuviera perdida? La angustia de Sesshomaru no cabía ni en los golpes que les daba a Miroku e InuYasha, simplemente le carcomían los nervios y sólo tenía ganas de arrollar con su automóvil a todo aquel que intentara atravesarse.

-Sesshomaru, sé lo que estás sintiendo, nadie te entiende mejor que yo pero todavía es muy pronto para pensar lo peor- dijo InuYasha en tono serio cosa extraña en él.

-Voy a rastrearla- dijo fijando la vista frente al volante.

-Pero su olor ya ha de haberse esfumado entre todas las demás esencias, estás extralimitándote- dijo Miroku desde el asiento de atrás –Creo que debemos llamar a las autoridades, no importa que aún no pasen ni veinticuatro horas, estamos hablando de una persona que corre más riesgos de sufrir un atentado…-

Sesshomaru manejaba con mayor velocidad mientras se atravesaba entre el tráfico a pesar de las quejas de los conductores. Sabía que Miroku tenía razón pero no le costaba intentar. Mientras tanto, Sango por su lado investigaba desde el departamento. Los niños corrían y jugaban mientras que Aiko se encontraba en sus brazos durmiendo. No sabía exactamente a quién llamar pero sentía que debía de hacer algo, no se podía permitir estar ahí sentada sin hacer nada.

Habían pasado tres días y aún no había señal de la joven. Los oficiales hacían preguntas en cada casa de alguien conocido pero hasta el momento no había ningún sospechoso, todos tenían una coartada incluso InuYasha quien fue la última persona que la vio. El caso era misterioso y un secuestro era más que obvio pero ¿quién lo habría hecho? Si lo hiciera un fanático entonces sería muy complicado esperar que se pidiera una recompensa por ella. Sesshomaru se enfurecía cada vez más al borde de la desesperación. No había forma de empezar la búsqueda, simplemente no. El youkai deseaba voltear a todo Japón sólo para encontrarla. De pronto el teléfono sonó, Sesshomaru contestó rápidamente y su corazón se hundió al escuchar la voz de Kagome.

-Sesshomaru…-

-Kagome, ¡¿dónde estás? Regresa en este mismo instante- ordenaba el youkai temblando de ira mientras que todos se sorprendían al escuchar noticias de ella.

-No, no lo haré… tienes que verme en el parque y llevar a Aiko; nos iremos a vivir con Koga-


	43. Conspiración

El tono sonó. Kagome había colgado. Sesshomaru les contó a todos lo que estaba pasando, sabía que la joven no estaba diciendo eso bajo su voluntad, debió de haberlo pensado antes, Koga estaba detrás de todo aquello. Los oficiales se retiraron a petición de Sesshomaru y concertaron verse a la hora acordada con la joven en el lugar donde citó al youkai pero definitivamente no le entregaría su hija a ese lobo, era estúpido si pensaba que así sería. La rabia lo invadía; todo por dejarla sola, por no estar con ella a cada segundo, ¿en qué mundo vivía? ¿Huir de ella sólo por no saber qué pasaría con ellos y sacrificar la seguridad de Kagome sólo por sus temores? No permitiría que nadie se aprovechara de eso, tenía que recuperarla y sacarla del problema en el que Koga la había metido.

-Debí de haberlo pensado antes- vociferó Sesshomaru furioso –Era de esperarse que ese idiota no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados-

-Seguramente se siente humillado- dijo Miroku tomando un refresco del refrigerado sintiéndose un poco más relajado –pero hacerle eso a Kagome es algo demasiado bajo y sucio. Deberíamos interceptarlo ahora mismo-

-No- contestó Sesshomaru fijando la vista en la pequeña Aiko quien jugaba con unos cubos de plástico totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba –quiero que ella me lo explique-

La mañana llegó lentamente y Sesshomaru fue solo al parque seguido por los demás quienes guardaban la distancia. Ahí estaba Kagome, sentada en una banca visiblemente perturbada. El youkai había preparado un bulto que semejaba a un bebé; sabía que la joven no estaba sola, alguien debía de estarla observando desde algún lugar. Olía al lobo y olía el temor en la esencia de Kagome quien todavía no lo había visto. Se bajó del coche y caminó con determinación hacia ella sosteniendo el bulto de cobijas que llevaba entre los brazos. Kagome al verlo se levantó y su esencia cambió, estaba feliz de verlo pero también triste; Sesshomaru sabía por qué. Le entregó las cobijas y en ese momento la joven rompió en llanto. Kagome vio que Aiko no estaba entre esas cobijas y lo miró con terror. Sus labios temblaron mientras Sesshomaru la observaba serenamente.

-Hnn. Seguramente ese bastardo aparecerá en cualquier momento- dijo pintando una media sonrisa observando a su alrededor con audacia -¡Sal de ahí idiota!- gritaba mirando en todas direcciones.

-Sesshomaru… no tienes idea de lo que haces…- decía con voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

El youkai la tomó por los hombros y la llevó con fuerza hacia su pecho.

-Kagome, déjame protegerte, por favor-


	44. Viejos enemigos

La gente que se encontraba dando un tranquilo paseo por el parque observaba a la extraña pareja, de pie, abrazados; la joven con un gesto de terror y el hombre enfurecido. Pensando que tal vez se trataba de una pelea ignoraron la escena. Lo que la gente no sabía era que estaban a la espera de una persona que había hecho un mal muy malo. Miroku y los demás esperaban desde un auto que se encontraba cerca. InuYasha impacientemente se encontraba sentado en el asiento de atrás, moviéndose con ansiedad desde su lugar. Gruñía y sacaba las garras pero no salía del coche.

-Apoyas mucho a tu hermano, ¿verdad?- preguntó Miroku apagando el motor del carro.

-Sé lo que se siente que un imbécil quiera arrebatarte algo que te hace feliz- contestó mirando hacia Kagome y Sesshomaru –Hace tiempo alguien me quitó lo que más amaba y no permitiría que le pasara lo mismo a él. ¿Ya qué? Voy afuera- exclamó el hanyou abriendo la puerta del coche.

Miroku se bajó junto con él para detenerlo, posiblemente estaban esperando a que algo así pasara y así atacar; no quería poner en riesgo a nadie pero tratar de impedir que llegara hasta donde su hermano fue imposible, antes de que pudiera decir _Kazaana_, InuYasha ya estaba ahí mostrando sus garras y sonriendo con fanfarronería.

El cielo comenzó a tintarse de un color oscuro, la gente comenzó a correr dejando las calles abandonadas en cuestión de segundos. A la redonda sólo estaban ellos, simplemente de pie, en medio de un parque, esperando a descubrir qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Kagome se aferraba a la camisa de Sesshomaru y Miroku rápidamente adoptó una postura de batalla, sorprendiendo a Kagome quien no imaginaba que pudiera ser tan valiente en un momento tan impredecible.

-Siento un aura maligna- masculló Miroku frunciendo el ceño.

Sesshomaru e InuYasha asintieron.

Entre la neblina una figura descendió con rapidez. Se trataba de un ser que no esperaban, para nada era Koga ni alguien que Kagome o Miroku conocieran. El hombre era joven y sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos que sólo despedían maldad. Los hermanos gruñeron al unísono y al instante Sesshomaru ocultó a Kagome tras su espalda. El joven extraño comenzó a reír, sonriendo de manera extraña. A su alrededor no había más que oscuridad y asfixia, Kagome no sabía de qué se trataba ni qué planes tenía con ella, definitivamente esa no era la persona que la había secuestrado.

-Nos encontramos una vez más-

-Naraku… te aseguro que ésta será la última- vociferó InuYasha con furia tronando sus largos dedos. - ¿No te bastó con quitarme a Kikyo? Ahora quieres llevártela a ella, no te lo voy a permitir-

Ese hombre quien por nombre respondía a Naraku, alzó los brazos y cientos de avispas gigantescas aparecieron, como si estuvieran protegiéndolo. InuYasha le susurró al oído algo a Miroku quien rápidamente corrió hacia el coche de Sesshomaru tomando a Kagome del brazo y llevándola con él.

-¿Qué demonios Miroku? ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaba histérica –pensé que yo era la que sabía bien y ahora resulta que no conozco a ese hombre-

-Naraku es miembro una _yakuza_ bastante temible pero desconocida- respondió su representante abriendo la cajuela del carro. –No tienes idea en lo que estamos metidos, Kagome- decía Miroku mientras movía cosas.

La joven no sabía ni para dónde hacerse. Sesshomaru e InuYasha peleaban con sus garras. El joven cerró la cajuela sosteniendo dos largas fundas de espada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- gritó Kagome alterada.

-Escucha- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –Tal vez no entendamos exactamente qué es lo que pasa pero te aconsejo que te quedes aquí y esperemos que todo salga bien, ¿sí?-

Por primera vez en su vida su representante le dio órdenes concisas y la trató como su protegida por lo que hizo caso y permaneció recargada sobre el auto mientras veía al joven correr con ambas espadas siendo entorpecido por el vuelo agresivo de las avispas y explosiones que de pronto surgía, pensaba, a causa de ese tal Naraku. Con dificultad, Miroku llegó con ambas espadas que Sesshomaru e InuYasha tomaron rápidamente. Ambos corrieron hacia el misterioso hombre y lo atacaron con unos destellos que salían de sus espadas. De alguna manera la energía se les devolvió dejándolos con varias marcas y raspones. Miroku salió corriendo antes de que algo pasara y fue hasta donde estaba Kagome.

-Entremos al carro- exclamó abriendo el carro con rapidez.

Sin que la joven pudiera responder, la empujó al interior y cerró la puerta con llave, como si eso de pronto los fuera a proteger. Miroku respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba hacia afuera donde InuYasha y Sesshomaru luchaban por ¿matarlo?, no sabía pero lo importante es que estaban bastante lejos de ahí. Kagome observaba preocupada las heridas que tenían. InuYasha sangraba de la espalda mientras que los brazos y piernas de Sesshomaru se veían bastante lastimados.

-No entiendo cómo es que terminamos en esto, Sesshomaru jamás me había dicho nada-

-Seguramente que ni él sabía que corrías ese peligro, créeme Kagome. Estos dos han de ser muy viejos, son youkais- contestó Miroku apoyando sus manos contra la ventana ya que estaba bastante impactado por la pelea.

Mientras tanto InuYasha y Sesshomaru intercambiaban miradas. Sabían que Naraku había devuelto sus ataques pero seguramente que algo de la energía alcanzó a golpearlo porque se veía cansado. La única opción era atacarlo al mismo tiempo pero antes debían distraerlo. InuYasha corrió hacia él y sacó sus garras de fuego y después sus garras de acero, suficiente como para distraerlo un buen rato. Ambos alzaron sus espadas y lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos envolviéndolo en un torbellino de luz dorada. Se cubrieron detrás de la enorme espada de InuYasha esperando a que todo acabara, de lejos, el hanyou le hacía señas a Miroku para que se agacharan. Los gritos de Naraku se escuchaban, eran de rabia y de odio. Las personas que se encontraban ocultas en los edificios observaban horrorizadas desde las ventanas, muchas rezando y otras simplemente ahí paradas, pensando que estaban ante el fin del mundo. De pronto todo se oscureció por unos segundos y el tal Naraku había desaparecido. Al instante, InuYasha y Sesshomaru se tiraron al suelo fatigados.


	45. Renuncia

Miroku con ayuda de Kagome llevó a los hermanos hasta el auto. Nadie hizo preguntas ya que ambos se veían bastante fatigados y estaban bastante heridos. La joven insistía en llevarlos a un hospital pero era innecesario, en cuestión de días sus heridas desaparecerían y todo iba a estar bien. Ambos iban recargados en las ventanas mientras Miroku enviaba miradas ansiosas hacia Kagome quien se encontraba en medio de Sesshomaru e InuYasha. Sabían que habían estado en gran peligro y que muchas cosas tendrían que aclararse al llegar al departamento. Por indicaciones de Miroku, Sango llevó a los niños de nuevo a la habitación del youkai para que no se impactaran al verlos heridos. Entraron por fin al departamento y los llevaron a la cama de Kagome donde se dejaron caer con pesadez.

-Iré por agua y algunos trapos para limpiarles la sangre- dijo Sango acompañada de Miroku, dejando a Kagome con Sesshomaru e InuYasha.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Kagome tomando la mano del youkai mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Desde cuándo alguien tiene la culpa de ser víctima de secuestro?- preguntó InuYasha riendo con ironía mientras tosía.

-Está bien- contestó Sesshomaru estrechando la mano de la joven –fue mi culpa, no debí de haberte dejado sola-

Kagome negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente –No, hoy tenías día libre, no tienes por qué culparte-

-Desde que nació Aiko, yo renuncié Kagome- respondió Sesshomaru, acariciando el rostro de la joven.


	46. Contrato

-Tienes que hablar con él- decía Miroku sosteniendo una taza de café colocando sus pies sobre la barra de la cocina.

Kagome caminaba pausadamente de extremo a extremo con Aiko durmiendo en sus brazos. Sango y su representante la observaban, sabía que esperaban una respuesta. Hablar con Sesshomaru era algo inevitable, no había manera de postergarlo más, no después de lo que había pasado; Aiko no podía quedarse sin padre. Con ansiedad miraba hacia la puerta que separaba el departamento de la habitación donde los hermanos descansaban.

-No tienes de qué temer- dijo Sango en tono conciliador captando la mirada de la joven quien se había detenido mirando hacia otra parte –Sesshomaru es bastante paciente y además es una excelente persona, no hay qué temer-

-¿Por qué no te casas con él?- preguntó Miroku en tono sarcástico mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla. Sango sólo giró los ojos.

-Tienen razón- dijo pretendiendo entregarle a la niña a Miroku.

-Oye, oye, ¿Acaso piensas hablar con él mientras InuYasha está ahí?- preguntó tomando a la pequeña enderezándose mientras su clienta caminaba hacia el cuarto cerrado.

-No voy a hablar muy fuerte-

Lentamente abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido pero obviamente la sensibilidad en los oídos de los que se encontraban recostados sobre la cama era más fuerte que su intento de ocultar el rechinido de las bisagras con una no tan discreta tos.

-Para ser una humana eres demasiado desconsiderada- dijo InuYasha en tono burlón mientras se sentaba con dificultad.

-No deberías estar haciendo esfuerzo- dijo la joven quien rápidamente se movió hasta ese lado de la cama para recostar al hanyou quien sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-Eres medio tonta; tú fuerza contra la mía es como si una hormiga se echara un pequeño gas- Kagome se sonrojó y se levantó mirándolo mientras se ponía de pie. –Además, tú viniste a hablar con él y no quiero que sigan interrumpiendo mi sueño- contestó saliendo de la puerta mientras cojeaba ligeramente, cerrándola tras de sí.

-¿Cómo supo que venía a…?-

-Se escucha todo desde aquí- contestó el youkai sin abrir los ojos.

Con cierta timidez y el peso que sus rosadas mejillas ejercían sobre el colchón, Kagome se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru con suavidad. Los ambarinos ojos se mostraron entre la ligera penumbra de la habitación mientras que una escurridiza mano se logró colar hasta los muslos de la joven, dándole ligeras palmadas. Sonreía, mientras que Kagome sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier minuto.

-Sé lo que vas a decir pero no sonará igual si lo digo yo- dijo por fin tomando la muñeca de Kagome y jalando a su acompañante a su pecho – ¿O escuché mal?-

Aferrándose a la rota tela de la camisa de Sesshomaru, pensaba en cómo empezar a hablar. Sentía la respiración del youkai rozando su cabeza con ligeros suspiros mientras su cabello se movía ligeramente por la corporal brisa que salía de su boca. Tenerlo tan cerca y escuchar sus latidos le producían nervios y temblor en las piernas. "Qué vergüenza" pensaba mientras el débil pero aún firme brazo que la rodeaba la acercó aún más, apretándola contra un cuerpo que apenas se movía.

-Yo…- dijo con un hilo de voz pero nada más parecía salir de su boca, sus cuerdas bucales le fallaban en el peor momento.

La profunda risa del youkai se escuchó, paseándose con suavidad en sus orejas, no fue fuerte, sólo había sido para ella. Podía sentir los delgados dedos de Sesshomaru entrelazándose entre sus mechones con delicadeza haciendo que su garganta se secara y haciendo todavía más imposible decir palabra alguna. La mano llegó hasta su mentón que poco a poco se levantó hasta tener de frente el rostro de su dueño, del que casi podía saborear el aliento.

-Voy a hablar por Aiko, por _nuestra _hija- dijo sonriéndole pegando su nariz a la de ella –necesita a sus padres juntos-

Los delgados labios se acercaron a la temblorosa boca de la joven, calmando su trémulo en un movimiento suave envuelto en humedad y mariposas en el estómago. Sus narices rozaban mientras sus cuerpos se abrazaban entre las sábanas. Sus labios dibujaban sonrisas e incluso debían interrumpir su danza cuando eventualmente uno de los dedos del youkai se enredaba en los rizos de Kagome. Después de varios minutos de estar prendidos cuerpo contra cuerpo separaron sus labios mientras Kagome buscaba en los ojos de Sesshomaru algo que no estaba segura de qué se trataba.

-¿Aiko necesita a sus padres juntos o sólo tú necesitas que los dos estemos juntos?- preguntó por fin sonriendo pícaramente mientras el youkai la acercaba a su cuerpo y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Creo que desde el principio no había otra opción, ahora parece ser que sufro de un misterioso síndrome en el que deseo estar con la persona más molesta del mundo- A pesar de los bufidos de la joven el youkai la aferraba contra él sonriendo de tener su esencia tan cerca de él después de tanto tiempo de evadir sus sentimientos y fingir que Aiko había sido algo como un nacimiento divino.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Siento haberme desaparecido así sin avisar. Sé que les tengo malacostumbrados a que actualizo casi a diario y subo más de dos capítulos por día. No fue por semana santa, actualmente no estudio y por eso tengo tanto tiempo para escribir pero recibí visitas de un gran bloque de cemento que se instaló en mi cabeza por un buen tiempo y apenas ahorita estoy tratando de soltarme un poco porque no me siento del todo inspirada pero de repente me llegan ideas fugaces y las estoy tratando de escribir antes de que se vayan sin dejar huella. Prometo actualizar más y no dejar esto tan suspendido por tanto tiempo.


End file.
